A Touch of Destiny
by Eradyne
Summary: Anakin brings Luke and Leia into a ruse twenty years in the making. Disguised as Sith Lords, the Skywalkers plot to overthrow Palpatine. But when the Emperor orders the marriage of Luke and Mara, the truth unravels as the lovers grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

Luke sat in a gilded chair near the open doors of his balcony overlooking the swarming lights of Coruscant, his hand resting idly on his lightsaber handle cold, hard steel...just like he should have been he thought.

Yet still he was too much like his lightsaber, the smallest motion could suddenly ignite his spirit brilliant and bold. That spark of life was still there in him despite all that he had been through, deep down he was still the same farm boy from Tattooine. He had taken his doubts about his dark identity to his father, who advised him to bust his insecurities and think no more on it, that it would lead them all into great peril. Leia, his twin sister on the other hand had told him that there was no fault in who he was, for it laid the foundation for the man he is today.

She insisted that he cling to his origins, not push them aside. Even for the greater good? He thought, certainly his small sacrifice would mean nothing next to those who had sacrificed their entire lives. Say goodbye to the farm boy and become the true sith everyone already thought he was.

He sighed heavily knowing that his father could feel his thoughts, he shifted in his chair and knew that wherever his father was he was surely disappointed in him now. This pained Luke very much, he had come to respect his father very much. He smiled recalling that day, it had all begun to simply on Tattooine...rescue the Princess...

**FLASHBACK**::

"Only a master of evil Darth." spat the aged Obi Wan to his former padawan, their sabers ignited at one another menacingly.

Vader's mechanical breathing picked up, true he was younger and stronger that his old master but Obi Wan was still very skilled he slowed and said, "You are mistaken about that Obi Wan. You should have trusted me." the sincerity Obi Wan sensed in Vader's voice made him falter only for a moment to look to his distant left and see Luke and Leia watching their exchange with rapt attention.

Obi Wan replied, "More lies!" Vader raised a gloved hand and the storm troopers standing surrounding them began to choke simultaneously then one by one they all fell to the floor. Then the doors surrounding the four of them sealed shut locking them all inside together.

Vader deactivated his blood red lightsaber and threw it to the side. Obi Wan however refused to lower his weapon, but his mein went from cool anger to complete bewilderment when Vader removed both black gloves, one hand was mechanical as it

had been since they attempted to best Count Dooku the other however was a normal hand, uncharred flesh, no scars or marks perfectly whole and strong as Anakin's hands had always been.

The hands reached up behind his helmet and in a whir of air it came loose. Obi Wan deactivated his lightsaber and almost lost his balance completely when Anakin's blond hair tumbled into his blue eyes. Obi Wan whispered in shock, 'Anakin? How?" Anakin nodded and said, "Patience Obi Wan." He regarded the two confused teenagers and said, "They too deserve to know the truth but it is a long tale and I must tell it in my own way."

Luke was floored...Anakin? That was his father's name! Could it be? The same sandy blond hair, same blue eyes...but everyone Obi Wan, his Uncle Owen they had all told him that his father was dead! What other lies had he been told? And most importantly was it possible that his man in disguise was his father? Anakin felt Luke's overwhelming distress and turned to him as Luke walked hesitantly forward, as Leia grasped his arm trying to pull him back. Their eyes met and in a moment Luke knew, not only was it possible... it was true.

**END FLASHBACK**

The stars above Luke's head seemed to glitter ominously as he regarded that day, that moment. True, Vader's choices had shaped his life up until that moment almost five years ago. But now, he thought, my choices are my own, he certainly would not let his father stand alone in this fight.

It was time to put the doubts and fears aside and become the man he was meant to be. It would not be an easy path to take, but there it was lain before him. Like his father before him,Luke would take up the challenge and walk it.

* * *

Ugh...it was early...Mara despised being up so early, but a summons from the Emperor does not wait for one to rise leisurely. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around at the new quarters that Palpatine had "gifted" her only last week.

Her other quarters had been hers since the Emperor had brought her to the palace they were small but adequate she had all she needed she was of course more than a guard but certainly not a high member of society.

She had everything she needed as the Emperor's hand...but this? She recalled her conversation with Palpatine..."

**FLASHBACK**

"Why do you look unhappy with my generosity?" Mara stammered unsure about how to proceed, "Not at all...I find it...unnecessary."

The sith lords topaz irises blazed in anger, 'I will deem what is necessary Mara Jade! You WILL move into the larger suite and I am quite certain that you will be HAPPY there! Is that in any way ambiguous?" Mara paled in fear and replied quickly, "Certainly not Excellency. Thank you.:"

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Mara regarded the room again, her bed was massive it's heavy black velvet canopy blocked out nearly every bit of light, and Mara found the satin and silk bedding to be far too fussy for her tastes.

But it was the sheer size and opulence of the room that overwhelmed her. The expanse beyond a mere bedchamber, to a sitting room, to one of the most elaborate freshers Mara had ever seen with a marble tub big enough to fit herself and at least half of the Imperial army!

The whole room was wall to wall marble, the floor blanketed with ornate, costly rugs, the walls with lovely landscapes painted from the wilderness of the outer rim. Mara's simple clothing and imperial uniforms looked completely comical next to the opulent gowns they now hung beside.

She laughed at the frivolity but was deeply uncomfortable here, the most disconcerting thing of all was she did not know why these ridiculous "gifts" were suddenly being bestowed upon her. She had done nothing different in all the years she had been year she was a loyal and faithful servant to the Emperor but he had shown her little favoritism before.

So why? Why the sudden luxury? The gowns? The sudden changes? And the most nagging question of all...why was she suddenly moved from the atrium of the Imperial Palace to the same secluded wing that housed the Skywalkers...

The mechanical Vader had been there since Mara could remember, then his issue Luke and Leia burst on to the scene some two years ago. Both with amazing connection to the could feel them in a rudimentary way, she had raw skills with the force but had never had the opportunity to expand upon it. Leia seemed to be the more docile of the twins, she rarely used the force and was away from the palace a great deal. Mara was never informed where she went or why, not did she truly care to ask. But Luke...he was something different altogether.

He had such a rare power the likes of which Mara had never sensed before, certainly more

powerful than Vader, Mara had wondered how he would match up to the Emperor but quickly put those thoughts out of her mind lest either of them pick up on them.

She zipped up her black jumpsuit with some indignance, better to get all of it out now before she was summoned before the Emperor. She still had long faint scars down her back from the last time her temper flared in his presence. He had deemed her punishment instantaneous and used his force lightning. She had flared in impudence at Luke Skywalker usurping her place at his side and that he could not see it. His retribution had been swift, cruel and unbearably painful.

Mara flinched at the memory of the searing pain and said quietly to herself, 'My own fault."

A brief glance in the mirror said that she looked presentable, her long shining brazen red hair was loose and flowing, her green eyes intense with anxiety. What could the Emperor possibly want her for now? After the odd behavior and his sudden generosity?

* * *

"Mara Jade." the Emperor's rasping voice rang out, Mara knelt before her master in reverence staying silent. The Emperor asked, "Are your new rooms to your liking?" the sharp tone in his voice alerted Mara to tread carefully and she replied, "very much Master." The Emperor nodded his head and said, "Then Mara Jade, I have another gift for you." She fought back a heavy sigh and her brain almost exploded with "What now!" She remained silent and swallowed down any temper she may have mustered. The Emperor motioned and Luke Skywalker stepped forward. Mara's eyes flared in anger, surely the Emperor knew she detested Luke, why was she called in audience before him to receive Luke? Luke for his part refused to meet Mara's intense glare and looked at the Emperor instead, knowing what his plan was. Palpatine continued, "Your gift will be the honor of being Luke Skywalker's bride."

Mara stared at the Emperor in shocked silence. Her mind was a cacophony of screams, 'What? This cannot be happening? Why? I am going to faint..." The Emperor taking her silence as acceptance pressed on, "The wedding will be in two months time. Until then I suggest that you two spend some time together. You will still be at my bidding Mara Jade, but unless I call for you, you will now answer to Luke. Do you understand?"

Again only in her mind Mara Jade could hear herself, "Understand? How could I understand this? You're all but selling me like a droid to this provincial pup of Vader's!" She cleared her throat and said in a tiny choked whisper, "yes master." The Emperor sneered at her and said, "Luke, see your affianced back to her chambers." Luke offered his hand to Mara to assist her in rising, then seeing her expression pulled it back. 'Good idea', Mara thought if you want to keep that hand.

* * *

They walked in silence, Mara still flabbergasted by what had just happened, truly not accepting that she was awake. Luke beside her in quiet concentration, this was certainly a complication his family's plans could not go on with Mara Jade in the midst of all of them. He must find some way to keep her at bay, while still obeying the Emperor's mandates. Was the Emperor suspicious? Had he made some kind of error alluding Palpatine to their designs? He glanced at Mara who had seemed to go catatonic. Deep inside Luke gave a little huff of wounded pride, what was so wrong about being married to him? But then he was pulled back into the reality of this problem, how was he going to manage this?

In truth Mara felt catatonic, surely she must wake up soon...any time now...

They came to a dead end, and Luke asked softly, "I'm not certain where your rooms are, but I think we must have passed them." Mara blinked several times and looked around in surprise and replied, 'Yes, I don't think this is the right floor." Luke laughed and said, "Ok, do you know where it is?" Mara took a deep breath still reeling and said, "Yes, I believe so."

They stepped into a lift and went to the highest floor Luke said, "Ah, we are on the same floor. I didn't know that you lived up here." Mara stammered, 'I umm...I didn't until last week. The Emperor gave me new quarters..." Suddenly it was all blazingly clear...he had _meant _her to be Skywalker's wife, to be part of the Sith inner sanctum, to be one of _them _and...Mara bit the inside of her lip furiously...to carry on their line. She would NOT! That was one thing she could control, she would never sleep with Luke Skywalker...ever. If only out of spite, that she could at least be in control of one aspect of her life.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Mara's door she felt as though she was going to be sick and Luke looked like he couldn't wait to get away from her. He struggled finding the right words, 'Well, I suppose we will be seeing one another. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Mara shook her head and Luke continued, "I was going to practice dueling with my lightsaber would you like to join me?" Mara blinked rapidly and said, "I'm not very skilled with a lightsaber." Luke smiled his blue eyes shining and said, "Come then at dawn, and I will teach you." If Mara had been in her right mind, if she had not just had the shock of her life she would have told Luke Skywalker just where to put his "lightsaber lessons" as it was all she could manage was a nod. Luke looked unsure of how to leave her, he simply bowed his head awkwardly and backed away from her before he turned and walked briskly away.

Mara walked inside feeling relief that this was indeed her room, as she had still been unsure as they stood outside her door. She sat hard on the plush sofa and said aloud to herself, "What am I going to do? How can I be Luke Skywalker's wife?"

Luke rushed to see his father, who had read the entire ordeal through Luke's mind. In his father's private chambers Vader could remove the cumbersome suit and be merely Anakin in his son's presence. Luke walked in and shook his head at his father who raised both hands in a futile attempt to calm his son, "Luke, I know. Don't worry you can shield your mind from her. We will find a way around this...complication."

Luke bit on the last and said, 'Complication! Father, I've just been told that in two months that I will have a wife, and that the wife will be MARA JADE! The EMPEROR'S HAND! Now! When we are so close to achieving our goal, the goal you have strived and sacrificed everything for. I have jeopardized our plans. I should not have come here."

Anakin motioned for Luke to sit beside him, Luke complied and Anakin said, "You had to come here Luke, I could not have done this without you. I thought I would have achieved this particular goal long ago, but I could not do it on my own. He was simply too powerful, I would have been killed and it would have all been for nothing. I stood by and watched the empire commit heinous acts. I watched them destroy your sister's home by Tarkin's suggestion while she stood helpless at my side and in unbearable pain and could say _nothing_. You, Luke you have made all the difference. You and I can defeat him once and for all and restore the galaxy to its former glory. Yes, this is a problem but we will find a way to defeat it."

He smoothed his sons unruly hair and Luke looked at his father and said, "I don't have any idea how I am supposed to go through with this convincingly. I have convinced everyone here that I am the perfect consummate sith, heartless and cruel, but now? Is it possible for me to lie completely to someone who will be so close?"

Anakin's head snapped up and asked, "Who said that she will be close to you? Palpatine has ordered this marriage and it must happen but that doesn't mean that you have to be a loving and attentive husband to a woman who would just assume shoot you than look at you. The ceremony will take place, but this will change nothing. Do you understand Luke? The Emperor strategically placed one of his best assassins in your hands, to watch you closely. But she cannot be trusted Luke, I know in your good heart it is your instinct to treat all women with kindness and respect, but keep in mind who this is...a very extension of Palpatine himself."

Luke stared at the floor for several moments, "That's very difficult for me, I can feel how good she really is. He's polluted her, if we could change her mind..." Anakin stood and yelled, "No Luke! We are too close to risk everything! Mara Jade was raised here in the palace, I ripped her from her home and brought her here to be the Emperor's Hand. She will always be loyal only to him. Remember that son, she will not be our ally, for the moment she will only be in our way. It's up to you to ensure that she doesn't stay that way."


	2. Chapter 2

1

Author's Note: Thank you very much to those who have subscribed and reviewed it makes my day! This chapter will be mostly flashback so you can get some idea of what the heck is going on. Then we will be getting more into the present time. Thanks again for reading.

Mara sat up suddenly, how did she get into bed? How did the day go by so fast? Was it morning? She was supposed to meet Luke...she wanted to just ignore him. 'No' she thought, I'm going to be a woman of my word. What can lightsaber lessons hurt anyway, maybe I will turn out to be better than him, and kill him she thought errantly. It was still dark out, but now she was wide awake with anxiety and stress. "This just cannot be happening" she said aloud.

Luke Skywalker? Seriously? In two months she would be his wife, and according to the Emperor she would "answer to him" lovely...a new cage within a cage. She would go through with his, just because it had been ordered for her to do so.

But she certainly would not be happy or cooperative! She would not smile and be the happy bride, she would not move her chambers and she would NOT share his bed. The Emperor had commanded her to be his wife, and she would be that in name, nothing else. Luke Skywalker...this was madness. '

Put him out of your head!' she yelled to her inner mind. 'He is nothing, and he will remain that way.' even though she said the words, she didn't even believe them herself.

'Hard, cold, ruthless, sith..." Luke tried to repeat these words to himself over and over as he waiting in his sparring room with his father who nodded encouragingly at him. It was still dark in the palace, and the two men were the only men awake in their wing. They flatly refused guards, why would they even need them? Luke's mind faltered, 'what if I ruin all of our plans?' Vader sighed through his mechanical respirator, and recalled the day that he had brought Leia and Luke into his plan and changed the shape of their destiny's.

**FLASHBACK**

Luke ignored the staunch, 'Stay back." shot out by Obi Wan, as Luke walked closer to his father. Obi Wan asked again, 'How is this possible Anakin? We fought and I watched you burn." Luke stared at Obi Wan with surprise but was still speechless. Anakin nodded and said, "Yes that was all part of the plan. Please Obi Wan, let me greet my children first." Leia started, 'Child-ren?" He looked at her and said, "Yes you are both my children. Twins." Leia and Luke regarded each other, Luke had felt a pull towards Leia and it was definitely something he couldn't put his finger on, Anakin continued, "You are both force sensitive. Your mother was too, very little but enough. We had to separate you from her, and from each other to hide the powerful force signature from the Emperor. But you are both here together now but some kind of kismet. A miracle it seems to me." Obi Wan spat out, 'One you don't deserve. After what happened to Padme, and all the Jedi." Anakin shot out, "Not here Obi Wan. I allowed you to deactivate the tractor beam to get my children to safety away from the Death Star. You must go, I will meet you in Naboo I will transmit the coordinates to your ship." Obi Wan exclaimed, 'Naboo! We have no reason to go there! We have to meet with the alliance!" Anakin spat out, "Obi Wan! The head of the alliance is in Naboo. Take my children there first, if only to let me explain." Luke replied, "Come with us." Anakin put his helmet back on and reverted to Vader and said, "I cannot son. I will meet you there and I will explain everything to you all. Obi Wan?" The older man was silent and Vader continued, "Watch over them, and mind what you tell them, now that you know it may or may not be the truth." Obi Wan sensed sincereity through the force and slightly nodding his head opening the hanger doors, and allowing himself, Leia and Luke to board the Millennium Falcon and escape.

Several days later as promised Vader met them on Naboo, he had shed his Vader disguise and instead wore heavy dark robes so no one could make out his identity. The coordinates that he had sent the Millennium Falcon led them all to a large beautiful house on the shore of a lake. He entered the house and found Obi Wan and Luke in deep meditation, Leia was outside with Han, and Chewbacca with the two droids were making repairs on the Falcon. Disrupting them Luke rose quickly, 'Father, you did come." Anakin nodded and asked quietly, "are we alone here?" Obi Wan nodded and said, "You would sense it if someone else was here." Anakin removed his robes and said, "Exasperating as always Obi Wan. Luke, would you please get Leia and whomever that man is with her. If he is in her confidence then he can be trusted." Luke replied, "Oh I don't know they just met..." Anakin smiled and said, "trust me, I can read her quite well her force signature is a decedent of one very familiar to me. They will become quite...close." Luke didn't argue and went to tell his sister and Han to come inside.

Han was wary of this stranger, he had a habit of never trusting anyone, but trusting Darth Vader that seemed downright crazy. He stepped in front of Leia when they came into the room, the move was not missed by Luke who looked at his father impressed.

Anakin sat and said, "Obi Wan what have you told them?" Obi wan replied curtly, "Only what I KNOW. That you were my apprentice, you began a secret relationship with Senator Amidala, she became pregnant, you went over to the dark side, killed all the Jedi and their mother. We were able to save _them_, and separate them for their safety." Anakin scowled at Obi Wan's curtness and said, "First of all, I married Padme right out there on that balcony to be exact. And second of all, I didn't kill ANY Jedi, and I certainly didn't kill my wife." Obi Wan stood in indignation, "I watched her die Anakin! After giving birth! I was there!" Anakin remained calm and replied, "You saw only what we WANTED you to see. The jedi are very much alive and in hiding until I give my signal. Padme, is very much alive."

Obi Wan shook his head, but saw Anakin motion with his hand. A small petite woman entered the room and removed her cloak. Obi Wan gasped, "Padme? _How_? I watched you die? They had a memorial for you." Padme nodded solemnly, "I have been in hiding for almost 20 years. We had to do this Obi Wan, the Emperor was too strong and the Jedi were too divided. This was the _only _way." Obi Wan sat down hard, his mind overwhelmed Anakin motioned for everyone to sit and said, "Now I will tell you all what _really _happened."

"After I told Mace Windu about the chancellor's true identity, he ordered me to stay in the temple. I connected with Padme and told her what had happened, it's then that we came up with an elaborate ruse to make it seem that the Emperor had won, that I would go into deep cover and then when the time was right, kill him and give the signal for the Jedi to come out of hiding. I relayed the message to Mace, Yoda and the rest of Jedi. Yoda of course balked at the idea of a deep deception." Obi wan interjected, "Why was I not informed?" Anakin replied, 'you would not have allowed me to proceed. I could see that this was the only way, and you would have been a complication Obi Wan, you cared too much." Obi Wan sighed and Anakin continued, 'We faked Mace Windu's death, the death of all the Jedi. Yoda refused to take part in it, and went into hiding we don't know where he is. Padme gave birth and faked her own death and went into a force trance and remained there until I woke her from her own tomb."

Padme interrupted, "Please Luke, Leia understand. I wanted nothing more than to come and get you. To raise you here, on my home planet. But to do that would have put you at risk, the Emperor was searching out any force signature and wiping it out. Your safety meant more to me that my own life and to have the two of you together with me would have put you both in terrible danger." Leia said quietly, "I understand." Han reached back behind him and grasped her hand tightly, Luke replied, 'I understand mother. It couldn't have been an easy thing for either of you." Anakin looked at Padme with deep love and admiration and said, "No Luke, it certainly wasn't. We couldn't be together as much as we liked, and we couldn't be with our children. It was torture to us. But we're all here now together and I need your help. I cannot defeat the Emperor on my own, he is far too powerful which is why I have been waiting for my children to reach a proper age, so I may train them to shield their minds from him so together we can over throw the Emperor."

Obi Wan shook his head and said, "What makes you think that they don't sense our signatures now?" Anakin replied, "I'm certain they do. Which is why I was sent here by the Emperor to wipe them out. But instead I will instruct you on how to hide your force signatures." Leia said, 'Wait! You want us to pretend that we are joining them Emperor?" Padme went to her daughter and knelt before her, their identical warm brown eyes meet and Padme replied, "Yes Leia, to restore the galaxy, to restore democracy. Something you have always fought for, now you get to have a direct hand in it." Leia tilted her head in question and asked, "How do you know that?" Padme took Leia's free hand in her own and said, "Just because I haven't been able to be around my children, doesn't mean I didn't follow how they were and what they were doing very very closely." Leia let out a little surprised sigh, and held her mother's hand tightly.

Anakin continued, "I will train you, here. Obi Wan will take the plans for the death star to the alliance on Yavin Four. Then when you are ready we will go to the Emperor together." Luke took a deep breath and Obi Wan slammed his hand on the arm of his chair with frustration, "I need proof of this Anakin!" Padme laughed at his tantrum and replied, 'Am I not proof enough Obi Wan? You said it yourself that you watched me die. Yet here I am, and I know that you sense it is truly me just as my children do." Obi Wan sulked, 'if I could only speak with another of the Jedi." Anakin responded, 'I expected your reticence Obi Wan. So I did bring someone else with me. Please come in."

And into the room stepped the aged but still impressive presence of Mace Windu who began immediately, "I cannot stay long, I am only here at Anakin's behest. Being out in the public is dangerous for someone who is supposed to be dead. Trust him Obi Wan everything he has told you has been the truth. We did have a plan, but we didn't expect Palpatine to be as overwhelmingly powerful as he was and Anakin was trapped. Doomed to wait until someone as powerful as he is, was available to aid him in the destruction of the empire." Obi Wan asked, "Where are all the other Jedi?" Mace took a deep breath and said, "In deep hiding on remote and fringe planets. Trust me Obi Wan your existence on Tattooine was luxury compared to what some of them have had to endure. Believe Anakin, he is telling the truth." He looked to Luke and Leia and said, "May the force be with you. Good luck to you all." and with that he grandly swept out of the room.

Obi Wan whispered, accepting, "if you are going to train them you will need my help." Leia interjected, 'Then who will take the plans to Yavin Four? Most of my crew was killed trying to get those plans to safety I don't want their deaths and sacrifice to be for nothing!" Han offered, 'I will, Chewie and I aren't needed around here. Give me your clearance code and I will make sure they receive it." Leia blinked furiously trying to think of some reason to get him to stay, Han smiled, 'Don't worry your worship, I will be in touch with you." Leia smiled at his crassness and watched him leave reluctantly.

Anakin stepped forward and said, "I know that this is not easy, nor will it become easy. Fighting for a cause never is, but I have complete faith in the two of you." Leia said quietly, "I don't feel the force." Anakin smiled and said, "You have a very subtle force signature like your mother's it's very slight, just enough to give you some communication with those close to you, and some sensory abilities. Luke however..." Luke looked at his father as he continued, "Luke has a rare power, more so even than me. It's completely unheard of. You will both help me, but I will require Luke to truly be my right hand in this he must shoulder the majority of this burden." Luke's face lit up with pride and purpose. Leia nodded and said, "I would not feel comfortable being entrenched in the Imperial Palace with the Emperor."

Anakin nodded and said, "I understand my daughter, you must come there occasionally but I will make sure that you are often absent, so you can spend time with your mother." Padme's eyes swam with tears and she looked at Luke, Anakin interpreted her thoughts and said, "Not yet, we cannot all be together just yet. For now we may but just for awhile, then we'll be separated again. But you will have Leia, Padme and I will have Luke. And we should be grateful for that. It's more than we've had in almost 20 years."

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

All of that work, Luke thought. All of their hard work, deception and planning now rested on his shoulders, on his ability to keep up a lie in unbearably close proximity. Vader put his hand on his son's shoulder reassuringly, 'all will be well son, you must focus. She is on her way here now.'

The sun pierced through the tall windows of the sparring room, and Luke heard a sharp rap on the closed door. 'At least she's prompt' he thought going to answer it. He smiled at her when she walked through the door then quickly shoved it away, 'Why am I smiling at her? Cold Hard...Sith...' Mara's thoughts were nearly identical, 'why is he smiling at me? What could he want from me now?'

Luke found Mara's skills with a lightsaber to be rudimentary at best but she did have a lot of raw talent to be developed. His scarlet saber whipped through the air dodging her every move with complete ease "Don't let me get the drop of you." he scolded, Mara moved quickly, but not quickly enough and Luke's saber was brought to her throat. She sighed heavily tired and he said, 'Don't be so hard on yourself. You're only just learning. You're doing very well." Unthinkingly he reached for her hand.

They both stopped for a moment, the world going still. Their eyes met, not only did Luke reach for her hand, more surprisingly to Mara was that she not only _offered _her hand to him, she had accepted it as well...

Unconsciously done...and yet...Mara looked down at Luke's hand in hers it was like his hand had been there all along. Mara took her trembling hand back and they stared at one another, and all in a moment something had changed. Luke walked away first and put his back to Mara looking at his father, who shook his head at Luke imperceptibly.

Vader knew, Luke knew and Mara knew...now _everything _was different.


	3. Chapter 3

1Mara slammed the door behind her with excessive force. 'Stang...stang, stang stang! What the _kriff _am I doing?" She walked over to her opulent sofa and threw herself on it roughly still talking to herself trying to make sense about what had just happened.

"Have I lost my mind completely? It's true I haven't been sleeping that well, and the new surroundings have definitely thrown me off. That's got to be it, it's just stress making me act this way. I don't feel anything for Luke."

Upon saying his name a chain reaction was set off in her brain, a vision of his sparkling silver blue eyes danced before her, peering into her very soul. She sat up quickly grasping both sides of her head, "No!" she cried out as a tremor went down her spine and curled into her stomach.

She stood up and ran to the fresher to splash cold water on her face. She looked in the mirror, "you cannot do this, never forget that he is your _enemy_! He came in and stole your place of power! You despise him! He's nothing!" she spat the lies at herself praying to the force that she would believe them, if she kept repeating them.

A gentle knock on the door made her freeze and she toweled her face off, please don't be Luke, _please _don't be Luke...she thought desperately. She went to door and asked, "Who is it?" a tenor voice answered, "invitation from his Excellency Emperor Palpatine." Mara said a prayer of thanks to the ceiling and opened the door to receive a flimsy piece of paper, not her usual packet of instructions. What was this?

**His supreme exalted highness Emperor Palpatine**

commands your presence at an Imperial Ball

celebrating the engagement of

**High Sith Lord Luke Skywalker**

and

**Emperor's Hand Mara Jade**

Katunda of Telona at twilight

Imperial Palace

"Right" Mara said, 'As if this day couldn't possibly get any worse! A ball! In a week? You've got to be kidding me!" Another small note was written directly to Mara

"_Your attire will be sent to you promptly, you will _

_also be provided with assistance regarding your _

_appearance on the day of the ball."_

Mara crumbled the note in her fist, do this, go here, wear this, do your hair this way, do your makeup like this, live this way, speak like this..._MARRY _this man...she was losing it.

She could tell. The deep falling sensation, trembling...she was losing all control, her breath coming in short gasps, she fell to her knees. The lavish room began to swirl around her, she griped her head the patronizing note still in her hand, her chest restricted, she couldn't breathe...she couldn't breathe!

The door opened just as Mara cried out in suffering and panic, and the room went black.

Luke rushed forward, he sensed Mara's deep distress through nauseating waves in the force, and feared that she would hurt herself, or someone else. He knocked on the door, once, twice, then the intensity of her emotional strain surged and he burst through the door and watched her scream and fall unconscious.

"Mara!" he rushed forward and moved her onto her back, he checked her pulse, it was racing. He said her name again, "Mara...please wake up." He closed his eyes and called on the force like his father had taught him to do.

He reached into her mind, she was too weak to put up any kind of defense. He saw her cowered in a dark corner and reached out for her, she shook her head and said quietly, 'why go back? I'm nothing there! Just some pawn in a game I don't understand!"

Luke knelt before her and said, 'Mara Jade, you are not nothing, you are more important than you realize. Come back with me now." Her tear streaked face looked at him...he was luminous the force emancipating from all around him, bathing him in an angelic light, his face radiating perfect sincerity as he reached for her. Certainly she could not refuse him, who could refuse an angel? She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

She gasped as she woke, Luke's hand still in hers grasping it tightly as he knelt by her side. She pulled her hand from his and sat up asking curtly, 'What happened?" Luke replied just as terse, "I felt your anguish and I came here thinking you may harm yourself."

Mara raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, I'm _fine_." Luke laughed and said sarcastically, "Right, people who are fine fall unconscious all of the time. In fact I'm feeling faint right now!" Mara sneered and said, "well perhaps you should go back to YOUR quarters and lie down."

She clenched her hands into fists and heard the crumpled note smash further under the pressure. She looked down at it and remembered. Luke asked more calmly, "What is that?" Mara looked at Luke disdainfully, this was all his fault...

Her life had been just fine before he came into the picture. She was an important member of the Emperor's inner faction. Now she was merely an instrument, to be used and played with. Luke Skywalker had grown so high in his esteem that now she as merely his GIFT and Palpatine's words still haunted her, 'you have the honor of being Luke Skywalker's bride.' the HONOR! As if she was nothing and she should be _overjoyed _that she was being ordered what to do, and be _assigned _to someone as if she were nothing more than a droid.

She glared at him with fury and said, "None of your business." she threw the note down on the floor and spat venomously , 'Just one more thing I get to endure because of _you_." Then she motioned to the door, Luke flared in anger but knew that there would be no dialogue with her tonight, or maybe any other night she turned and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

He went right to his father's chambers. Anakin's were set up as such that no one could enter without his authority. There were several rooms and Anakin only removed his suit in the inner most chambers. Luke rushed in and saw his father looking over maps in his plainclothes, he sensed his sons anger and said, "Luke, what's wrong." coming around the table to greet his son. Luke sighed in a huff and said, "I've just come from Mara Jade's room." Anakin raised and eyebrow and said, "Yes?" Luke replied angrily, "Yes! And she's a delicate flower that one!" Luke slammed down on the sofa and put his head back closing his eyes.

If the situation hadn't been so dangerous Anakin would have laughed at his sons description of the brash assassin. Luke continued, "I sensed a lot of pain and suffering coming from her in the force, I know you felt it too."

Anakin nodded and replied, "yes, but when It comes to Mara Jade it's best to ignore what you sense from her, she's far too volatile."

Luke let out a sharp laugh and said, "Now you tell me! Well I went there and she's a mess! She had passed out, and I had to go into the force to retrieve her! _Then_! After I do, she treats me like a whipping boy and orders me out of her rooms!"

Anakin sat by his son and said, "Do you want my advice or would you prefer I minded my own business." Luke sat up and said more calmly, "Of course I want your advice Father, I consider it valued above all others."

Anakin sighed and said, "Stay distant from her Luke. She won't be turned to our cause. I saw the exchange between the two of you in the sparring room. It's best to just stay away from her when you don't _have _to be around her. She's loyal only to the Emperor, remember that."

Luke replied quietly, "I know that you're right Father. But when I felt her panic, I immediately went to her aid. What does that mean?" Anakin answered, "That only means that you are a good man who loathes the idea of anyone in unnecessary pain. Nothing more."

Luke protested, "But when I saw her through the force, Father she is frightened and angry, especially angry with Palpatine. She will say that she blames me I am certain, but in her heart and mind she blames him. She told me that she was a pawn in a game she didn't understand." Anakin shook his head and said, "yes, and you must remember _whose _pawn she is. You cannot save her Luke, moreover you do not know that she _wants _to be saved."

Luke recalled Mara's tear streaked face, she had never looked so lovely, so fragile. He wanted to rush in and save her, hold and protect her from the whims of the Emperor that caused her so much pain.

Anakin sensed Luke's feelings and said, "Just try to stay away from her Luke, trust me. She will only cause you trouble and strife." Luke looked at his father's eyes, so identical to his own and said, "But I see her, I _saw _her. I feel this deep need to protect her, to stand between her and that which seeks to harm her. Why? Is this how you felt with mother?"

Anakin regarded the question with great care and said, "Partially, of course I wanted nothing more than to protect her. But I felt drawn toward her in ways I couldn't understand even as a small child. There was just something there with Padme and I, the air always sang when she was near. I always considered her my angel."

Anakin smiled with memories of Padme and continued, "But I think that this is just your good nature Luke, nothing more." Luke nodded and said, 'Yes, a good nature that I should be suppressing anyway, at least for the time being. I am the High Sith Lord, according to the Emperor."

Anakin nodded agreeing, "Correct. Then we have come to an accord, you will only be around Mara Jade when you absolutely must." Luke nodded, but the feeling hung onto his mind like a nagging burr...but he would honor the agreement with his father, he would stay away from Mara, the woman he sensed needed him very much.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luke you have to concentrate!" Anakin's voice shattered Luke's effort, and he put his hands up in defeat, "Father! I can't do this!"

Anakin stepped forward and said, 'We do not have long before you have to leave, you've been spending too much time in my chambers already and I'm certain the Emperor grows suspicious of that. That's certainly why he moved up the wedding date."

Luke looked at the elaborate black wedding invitation sitting in his father's low table, strictly speaking it was a direct _order _to attend rather than a request. Moving the wedding up a month, so that the wedding was in three weeks, and the ball in two days.

Anakin stepped forward and said, 'I told you that it wouldn't be easy at first but you must learn this Luke." Luke stepped towards his father and replied disheartened, "I know, everything else has come so easily to me...now _this_." Anakin encouraged, 'This will too, you just have to get the basics down."

Luke stepped into his father's arms and Anakin scolded, "Luke! You have to lead! _I'm _supposed to be Mara!" Luke quickly shifted his arms and sighed and Anakin counted, "1,2,3,4...good! You see you're getting it!"

Anakin knew that Luke had numerous strengths but learning the Imperial Waltz was challenging for him. They had a very limited amount of time for him to master this so he would not make a fool out of himself at the ball.

"Did Palpatine send your clothing for the ball?"Anakin asked. Luke huffed and replied, "Yeah, and it's all black...black tunic, black trousers, black boots, and some dark blue crystal and diamond clip I'm supposed to wear on the tunic. Made me wonder if Mara is wearing blue."

Luke flinched at saying her name, he had done so well. He hadn't seen her since the incident in her chambers, in fact he had taken great pain to _not _see her and done his very best to not even _think _of her.

Anakin let go of his son and said, "you seem proficient enough if you practice by yourself the next two days you should do reasonably well."he smiled at his son and said, "Sit down Luke. I can tell that you want to get something off of your chest." Luke nodded but couldn't think of a way to start.

It had started the same day he had seen Mara in her chambers, and felt her through the force without her formidable shields up. That night he had a very _powerful_, intense dream about her...

They were at the lake house in Naboo, they lay on the shore of the sprawling blue lake under the warm sun and blue sky with gentle billowing clouds overhead.

Luke was shirtless, and he had Mara in his arms reclined back onto his chest, her scarlet hair laid over his arm like a silk shawl.

He stroked her neck and shoulders tenderly and kissed the top of her head breathing in her delectable scent of star mist lilies. She sighed softly and said in a gently tone he had never heard her use, "I wish we could stay like this forever." and she ran her graceful fingers over his arms still wrapped around her, he kissed her neck and said quietly, "We can, if you would like." she sighed mildly and said, 'Oh Luke, I love you."

She rose to face him and he took her face in his hands and fell into her deep emerald eyes and replied, "I love you Mara Jade." they moved closer and just as their lips were nearly touched Luke violently woke.

To say that the dream disturbed him would have been an understatement. He didn't despise Mara Jade, but he certainly didn't _like _her either! Let alone love her! He was angry, what was wrong with him?

He threw the covers off of himself and was determined not to think about her the rest of the day. Busing himself, with training and pouring over small details of missions with his father. At this he was successful, but then that night he had another dream...

This time they were also in Naboo, under a beautiful starry sky lit with streaks of navy and purple it was pure magic. They stood with their arms around one another, swaying slowly in a dream like trance. "Mara." Luke said softly the sound of her name on his lips felt so perfect, "hmm?" she replied not wanted to break the glorious trance. "You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I've never felt this way before. I love you so completely" she pulled back to look in his shimmering blue eyes, still keeping their arms locked around one another and said, "Luke, I feel the same way. I cannot describe how amazingly lucky I am to have you here with me. I cannot believe how hard I have fallen in love with you"

The stars made her eyes sparkle like the water at twilight and Luke knew that he had to kiss her, he had to or he would certainly go insane his heart thudded heavily against his chest. She smiled and leaned into him, and pressed her lips against his. The taste of her lips was pure heaven. It was nothing Luke had ever experienced. It was like flying through the sky, waves of heat ran through his body, this was heaven. No he was wrong, no celestial plane could ever compare to this place at this moment with Mara.

He'd had a few girlfriends on Tatooine but nothing seriously and absolutely nothing like this, _nothing _could ever compare to this, nothing could compare to _her_. Their kiss grew in depth and passion and Luke pulled Mara tightly against him blissfully their hearts pounding together their breath coming fast... and as suddenly as she was there, she was gone absent from his arms _painfully _and he was awake.

Luke refused to sleep the last two nights...

Anakin waited for Luke to finish showing him through the force and when he did he said "I have been having these dreams...her and I don't know why." Anakin nodded and asked, 'What kind of dreams are these? Prophetic dreams like the ones I have told you about?"

Luke shook his head, 'no, dreams that are so real and vivid that I could feel the sand underneath me and the warmth of the sun. I could see the stars as real as I see you now. I loved her Father, and I loved her deeply and she loved me too."

Anakin nodded silently, he thought for a moment and said, "Do you love her?" Luke sighed exasperated, sitting forward and putting his head in his hands, "No! She _hates _me, she can't even stand to be around me!"

His father nodded again and said, "I didn't ask how she felt about you...do _YOU _love her?" Luke looked at his father, and said, "I don't think so, but I don't know. When I connected with her through the force to wake her, it was like nothing I had ever experienced with anyone else, let alone another force user."

Anakin sat and said, "Do you think perhaps that's because any force user you have been in close contact with has been a relative and she is the first instance where it is not?"Luke thought for a moment, his father had a point.

He had connected with his father, his mother, Leia and Obi Wan...but never someone outside that circle. "So you think the force is affecting me, making me think that I feel a certain way about her." Anakin nodded and said, 'It's certainly possible. People who are compatible through the force, does not mean that they are that way in life."

Luke nodded, that made a lot of sense. He scarcely knew Mara Jade, that one time was the only time Luke could recall when they could stand to be in one another's presence. It was always blatantly clear to Luke that Mara loathed him, and after their last encounter he didn't think much of her either! "I think you're right father." Luke said looking at Anakin, "I'm just going to really focus on putting her out of my mind this time and concentrate on our plans."

Anakin patted Luke on the back and said, 'I think for the time being that's the best idea. If you are around Mara Jade long enough to think that there could be a true bond there you know that I will support you. But at least get to know who she is first before you put _any _kind of trust in her. Right now she's little more than a stranger to you. She was raised here in the palace so she knows a lot about being duplicitous."

Luke nodded but a small voice inside said that his father was wrong, Mara was no stranger and deep down he knew that she wasn't tainted by the dark side, he could feel her even now...her helplessness and frustration, her boredom with being in the palace cooped up in the imposing rooms she was supposed to call her own, but scarcely could. He could sense her worry, and her anxiety about the ball, about their wedding. Then she would just go to be angry about the whole situation.

Anakin was wrong, Luke _did _know Mara. But would she really ever _let _him in?

After leaving his father's chambers, he walked the halls like a zombie, blocking out everything. Trying to let his inner darkness sweep over him, _Leia_...he wanted to talk to his sister. She was rarely ever in the palace, on some mission for the Emperor which...Luke smiled...the Emperor didn't know included a lot of alone time with Han Solo.

The Emperor was wary at first to let Leia into the inner circle, a member (supposed ex-member) of the rebel alliance. But her performance had been stellar, she had convinced him completely of her utmost loyalty to him and to the Empire. Palpatine definitely gave her free rein to do whatever she pleased as long as she convinced him was serving the Empire on extended leave. She was supposed to be leading delegations trying to get more star systems to support the Emperor, Luke smiled...and wondered what Han Solo had to do with any kind of delegation.

Luke had thought that his performance in front of the Emperor had been just as convincing but given this turn of events he supposed he was mistaken. Mara was clearly placed close to him on purpose to gain information and report back to the Emperor.

Luke chuckled to himself, he supposed that the Emperor thought Mara would read between the lines and see this as a mission in itself. All Mara could see was a bridle and she was definitely balking at it.

"Leia" he called out through the force easily, Leia answered quickly "Luke? Are you well? Is father all right?" Luke replied, "Yes of course, you received your..._invitation _then I assume?" Leia laughed awkwardly and said, "Well, yes. I have to tell you I couldn't have been more surprised, and confused." Luke sighed, 'that makes two of us. When will you be arriving." Leia issued a heavy sigh of her own and said, "Tomorrow...then I will be staying for the wedding." Luke sent a wave of comfort through the force knowing that it deeply troubled his sister to be in the palace so close to the seat of evil she had fought all of her life and he said, "I will see you tomorrow then."

It was a beautiful busy day on Coruscant, everyone was making preparations for the engagement ball. Mara stood out on her balcony in the sun and watched the parade of caterers, musicians, organizers, bakers, technicians setting up giant holotrons ready to broadcast Mara's humiliation all over the galaxy and all kinds of rabble you could only imagine running in and out of the palace.

True to his word the Emperor had sent a young lady to assist Mara with her own preparations, her name was L'wren. She was lovely, Mara supposed that she had been beautiful when she was younger she had kind hazel eyes soft blond hair she kept pulled back into a loose bun and was in her mid forties she guessed, but Mara was in no mood for any of this nonsense

She walked back inside and sat on her sofa, lost in thought, she wished she could sleep but she just hadn't been able to let herself after...

. "Your dress has arrived, would you like to see it." L'wren asked Mara closed her eyes and _wanted _to scream, "No! You can tear it to shreds and set it on fire!" but she stayed silent and looked away from her handmaiden.

L'wren saw her inner turmoil and said maternally, "I can tell that you do not want to see it. I will put it away and you can look at it another time. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Mara turned crossing her arms and asked his voice full of fury 'Why? So you can report to the Emperor was a ungrateful, insolent uncivil creature I am!"

L'wren clasped her hands and said, "You do not understand my role here Mistress Jade. I was requested here by the Emperor, yes this is true. But it is to be _your _handmaiden. To serve you and no one else. Anything that you say to me will stay in my confidence I assure you."

Mara slightly softened and said in a huff, "I'm sorry it's not _your _fault. I'm just out of my element right now." L'wren nodded and said, "That's to be expected about any woman about to be married." Mara sighed and said balefully, "Yeah, I guess."

L'wren straightened few wrinkles in the long black garment bag she still held and said, "When I was married, I was as savage as a rancor! And a nervous wreck to boot! But it all turned out so well, that I wondered why I had been so cross and anxious. Don't fret Mistress I'm sure it will be the same for you."

Mara only nodded, hoping her new handmaiden wouldn't continue...however...with Mara's luck...

L'wren continued and Mara heaved a heavy sigh she was going to tell her some ridiculous story about her marriage that wouldn't apply to Mara at all and she would have to pretend that she gave a sith.

"He died 3 years ago, we were married for 20 years...our only son died with him." L'wren said solemnly. Mara turned to face her and said sincerely, "I'm sorry, that's very tragic."

L'wren agreed and said, 'Yes, thank you. But! That's certainly no thing for a young bride to think on! Are you certain that you do not want to see your gown?" Mara nodded, looking away to the balcony again. L'wren asked timidly, 'Do you mind if I look at it, so I might get an idea of how do fix your hair and what accessories to use?" Mara replied uninterested, "Go ahead."

L'wren unzipped the black garment bag and gasped, "Oh Mistress Jade! You will look like a celestial goddess in this gown! Truly magical! I am so thrilled for you, engaged to a marvelously handsome young man, about to take his hand and begin a love story!" L'wren gushed, 'And this gown! It's meant for a princess! I cannot imagine someone else able to wear this gown and do it justice but yourself. Truly you must feel so enchanted!"

Mara rolled her eyes, finally having enough and snapped said sarcastically, "Oh yes! Just _magical_! I think you've been doing a lot of death sticks to think that L'wren! This is no_ love story_! There is nothing _enchanting _about how I feel right now. And that 'marvelously handsome young man', he isn't my new fiancé! He's my new lord and master, my new _KEEPER_!"

Mara bolted to her bedroom where the floodgates of tears finally broke and she threw herself down on her bed with frustration at her life and sobbed. Things had gotten so out of control, she thought that she was at the helm of her own destiny but she couldn't have been more wrong. She was just Palpatine's marionette on strings...NO! This was Luke's fault, before he had come along she had a lot more value than just some marriageable girl!

L'wren entered her bedchamber and said softly, "Mistress I apologize deeply if I have overstepped my bounds. Is there anything I can do to bring your some comfort?"

Mara sat up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and said, "No, it's fine. And I've never had a handmaiden so I would have no idea where or what your bounds are. I just have to _accept _what is to happen, I have my orders and there's nothing left to do but follow them. But I will be _damned _if I'm going to be happy about it."

L'wren stepped forward and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Mara's ear maternally and said, "Mistress, if I may...sometimes a problem is like a mountain in front of us, so big that we cannot see the summit, but it's there all the same. You will reach it my dear I can tell. I see that you are in great distress but I sense an enormous amount of strength within you. Very rarely is anything worth someone great like yourself very simple, most of the time you will find it quite challenging, but take heart Mistress you will find your way to the summit."

Mara looked at L'wren thoughtfully, she's right! She is the Emperor's Hand, she had been on endless dangerous missions and been successful for every one! She had put her life on the line more times than she could count! This was an odd turn of events but Mara knew now, she was strong enough to handle it, clearly the Emperor had his reasons.

She held L'wrens gaze and asked, "May I see the gown now?" L'wren rose to fetch it from the other room and Mara resolved, it's time to accept the facts and stop being so childish and weeping that isn't going to change anything. The arrangement may not be to my liking but never the less it is my burden to bear and I will do it with strength and pride, like a true agent of Emperor Palpatine.

L'wren returned and asked quietly, 'I don't mean to be indelicate, but are you and Master Skywalker acquainted at _all_?" Mara nodded and said standing, 'Oh yes, we've met. And oh yeah, we loathe the sight of one another." L'wren looked down respectfully and said, "You feel that way now, but perhaps one day you will come to appreciate one another." Mara chuckled disdainfully walking over to L'wren and replied, "not likely!"

She unzipped the heavy bag and her breath was taken away, "Force... it reminds me so much of the most vivid dream I had two nights ago..."


	5. Chapter 5

Mara sat perched perfectly still on a chair, trying to calm herself through the force as L'wren twisted and curled and pinned and fussed over her thick ruby hair. The front of her long hair was clipped back with sparkling white crystals from her face and sprawled in soft curls down her back.

She asked L'wren having established a repartee with her handmaiden, "am I going to be able to hold my head up with all the crystals your putting in my hair?" L'wren stopped for a moment and said, "No, but you will look stunning." Mara smiled and said, 'Well as long as I have that."

Mara looked in the mirror, she did look very nice. L'wren was a very skilled beautician. Yes, she thought with a heavy sigh she would certainly stand out tonight. L'wren patted her shoulder and said, "Take my word for it Mistress, you will be the most dazzling creature anyone has ever laid eyes on." Mara turned her head and saw the sparkling crystals throughout her long hair twinkling beautifully.

She looked at L'wren and said, "Am I going to have many accessories?" L'wren answered putting the finishing touches on Mara's hair, "A few, nothing too gaudy don't worry you'll still be able to dance without being too weight down. " Mara laughed...don't worry..._right_.

* * *

Leia and Luke sat together in the Imperial gardens conversing quietly. Leia asked, 'Well why did you agree to it in the first place?" Luke looked at her incredulously and said, "_Agree_? I wasn't given an _option_, I was given an order. It seems my loyalty is already doubted by the Emperor there is layers of strategy behind this."

Leia nodded and said, "Yes I understand that much of it. You seemed to have accepted the way of things very quickly though." Luke blushed and said, 'well when you have no choice but to do so..." Leia touched his shoulder and said, "I'm certain everything will be all right. I can feel it. You are so powerful and also clever, this shouldn't hinder you at all."

Luke sighed and said, 'I wish I had the same confidence in myself that you have in me. Mara is also powerful, and very clever she could be a formidable ally...I mean...foe." he hoped Leia hadn't noticed his slip, and if she had that she didn't look into too deeply, however Luke was in denial. Leia was nothing if not very perceptive.

"Ally? Well, it seems that you DO have a plan." Leia said smirking. Now Luke was flustered, he had been working _so hard _to not think of her that way.

"No, that's not what I meant! I could never hope to turn Mara Jade at our cause. She is the Emperor's Hand, she's imbedded too deeply to try to save. When he falls... she will too." he said quietly, not wanting to envision her destruction. Especially her destruction at his hands.

Leia sighed and said, "I suppose you're right. You sound a lot like father though. What happened to my hopeful brother?" Luke looked at Leia thoughtfully and said, "My only hope is to overthrow Palpatine and restore democracy and order. Our parents have sacrificed everything for 20 years, being with one another, being with their children...even living their lives to bring down the Empire. I won't be a weak link in the chain."

"Luke..." Leia said reproachingly, "You aren't a weak link! How could you think that?" he replied, "this is a test from the Emperor to see if I am truly the 'high sith lord' he doesn't believe that I am. And how can I hide that from Mara Jade? Especially when she will be around me at unguarded moments." Leia thought for a moment and said, "I don't know Luke, I'm sorry but you have to try at least! You can't give up now! Yes Mara will be around you arguably more frequently but you said yourself that she avoids you. What makes you think she'll be tailing you all over the palace?"

Luke looked his sister in the eyes and said, "What makes you think she hasn't been given orders to do just that? I don't know what Palpatine has told her when I was not present. I haven't seen her in five days, I have no idea what has transpired between them in that time."

Leia sighed, yes this was a problem. "Luke, just be careful. Stay away from her, make her stay away from you. I'm sorry I know you hate to do it but you may have to be cruel to her."

Luke shook his head and said, "I'm not going to terrorize her to make her stay away. I'm going to work on my shields which are formidable, and continue acting like a cold, ruthless sith lord." Luke knew he couldn't bear even _acting _like a monster, that was Palpatine's job, intimidating the weak to build himself higher...Luke wouldn't stoop to that. Moreover, Mara Jade was too wounded as it was, for him to injure her further would be a true abuse. He just couldn't hurt her that way.

Leia ruffled her brother's hair playfully and said, "I hope that works." Luke replied, "I have no other choice Leia. I won't become a monster. I know that I'm trapped, but hopefully soon it will all be over, Father says my training is almost complete."Leia squeezed his hand encouragingly and said, "Mother sends her love, she sent you and father both holomessages did you receive them?"

Luke nodded, the memory of his mother's gentle lovely face telling him how proud she was of him was jus steepening his intense fears of failure and disappointment. Leia sighed next to him, "I cannot imagine how you live here day after day. I despise it here, pretending even for a short while that I support the destruction of liberty...it's just too much. You have a lot of strength Luke and I have so much faith in you. But now..." She stood and smoothed her dress, "I think I will go and have a talk with my future sister in law."

Luke always stood shaking his head, 'No, I think that's a really bad idea. I'm certain that today of all days she is not in the best mood and I know that she has an arsenal of weapons in her rooms." Leia laughed, 'Why are men always so quick to think of violence! I'm just going to talk to her, I'm not certain if she will even see me, but if she does I can use my 'feminine intuition' to get a read on her and report back to you with what I discover. That should help."

Luke protested, immediately coming to Mara's defense "No, no like that. It's exactly what the Emperor is forcing her to do to me." Leia threw her long brown hair over her shoulder and said, "Yes but...we're the good ones." and she walked away. Luke shook his head at her 'sith may care' attitude. She has been spending _way _too much time with Han Solo.

* * *

L'wren answered the polite knock on Mara's door and was shocked to see Leia standing there but recovered quickly, "Ma'am, please come in. I will see if my mistress can receive you." Leia nodded at L'wren and looked around at the opulent surroundings, the last time Leia was at the palace Mara hadn't lived her...strange.

Mara entered the room wrapping a black robe around herself her hair and face was complete but she refused to put on the gown until last minute, "Leia?" Leia smiled to greet her warmly and said, "You look lovely Mara, your handmaiden is very talented."

Mara was at a loss...why was _she _here? "Please sit down." Mara gestured to the collection of couches and chairs, "Do you need something?" Mara asked.

Leia smiled, she knew Mara very scarcely but did know that she was a very direct woman and rarely pulled any punches. Leia replied just as directly, "I thought you and I should become better acquainted since you are to be my sister in law." Mara regarded her for a moment, she knew Leia very little but knew that she was a very intelligent woman and rarely shied away from the truth, "Yes, but I assume you know the circumstances surrounding this engagement." Leia nodded and said, "Yes and I understand your frustrations, but I assure you that my brother will treat you well and then you will be one of us...a Skywalker, that means that you will have the very best protection anywhere that you go."

Mara spat, 'People usually need protection from _me_." Leia didn't bite on the venomous tone only said, "I mean you will have a family."

The word stopped Mara in her tracks and she blustered, "I never asked for one." Leia smiled softly and said, "Yet here it is." Mara felt something strange, almost as if she wanted to trust Leia...this must have been the force. 'But Leia rarely used the force' Mara thought. Oh! This was L'wren's softening influence! She knew that she could not trust the Skywalkers but for the first time, she thought maybe she wanted to.

_Family_? Not a new cage within a cage but a different life and different opportunities? Could it be the it was just that simple? But she was mercenary, a heartless assassin that's what she had always been so why did she suddenly feel so empty?

Leia rose and said, "Mara I do hope that we can become close. I know that I am here infrequently but I will send you correspondence and I hope that you will reply. I will leave you now to continue preparing. I suppose I should begin my own!" Leia laughed and added, "I will see you tonight Mara." Mara was so lost in thought that she could only nod as Leia left the room.

Family? She had never thought about it before...

L'wren re-entered the room and asked, "Is Miss Skywalker gone already?" Mara nodded and L'wren asked, 'What did she want?" Mara looked at L'wren and said, 'To be a family, to be close to me." the gentle handmaiden smiled sincerely happy for Mara and replied, "How wonderful. Are you all right?" Mara stood clearing her throat and said, "Yes, I've just never had...ugh. Never mind, let's get that gown on and get this over with."

* * *

Mara peeked over the balustrade in the second floor of the ballroom into the main room below..._stang_! Everyone was in black! It was like a sea of darkness, thousands of people all dancing and mingles, people and creatures of all shapes, sizes and creeds...all clad, in _black_.

Mara looked down at her elaborate ball gown...there was no way she could blend in now!

Absentmindedly she looked for Luke, and saw him standing near the raised dais with his sister. Mara felt a wave of attraction come unbidden over her, he looked wonderful. His long rather unruly hair had been trimmed into flattering style and his perfectly tailored onyx tunic and trousers accentuated his muscular form. Mara felt a tremor go down her spine...she lied and told herself that it was anxiety and disgust.

Leia stood with him a vision in her simple gown. Mara knew that Vader did not attend such functions, he found them to be vapid and unnecessary. Mara had always enjoyed a good Imperial ball, but this was _vastly _different and she found herself agreeing with Darth Vader for perhaps the first time _ever_.

Emperor Palpatine too rarely attended. But tonight he stood on the highest balcony looming over the ballroom. His voice rang out, 'Silence!' the room immediately fell into complete stillness and the Emperor continued, "tonight we all partake in a most auspicious occasion..." Mara felt faint "I present to you a most powerful and advantageous." a tremor of anger threaded through her, advantageous for _him _maybe! "pairing...High Sith Lord Luke Skywalker."

Applause lit into the silence as Luke stepped up onto the dais solemnly. Palpatine continued, "And..." he paused, Mara was going to be sick, she just knew it.

L'wren grasped her hand and said, "You'll be wonderful mistress!"

"The Emperor's Hand, Mara Jade."

The curtain in front of the grand staircase parted, L'wren stepped behind her mistress and lower her head in reverence. Gasps of awe rose Mara's self consciousness to new heights as she descended the grand staircase.

Luke's lips parted slightly, and he gaped openly...as did everyone. Mara was a beautiful woman at any given time, but at this moment...she was _breathtaking_.

Her ball gown was a gauzy deep blue laced with iridescent purple, the bodice was fitting and fell into a low V with dainty diamond straps coming up over her shoulders and crossing her exposed back, the entire gown glittered and sparkled with crystals throughout. It showed her lithe form to it's utmost advantage and seemed to make even her creamy skin luminescent

Her shining scarlet hair was pulled back from her face formally but had a cavalcade of it's own shimmering crystals. The entire room lay in complete silence, completely mystified by her appearance.

Luke's breath came in short gasps, she was _so beautiful_... and her gown, it was a mirror image of his dream. The starry night sky from his dream of Mara, the same starlit sky where they had shared their first kiss...albeit only in his mind. But it seemed as thought her gown had been cut from his very mind!

She floated toward him with the utmost grace, then as unconsciously as he had down it before he reached for her hand to assist her onto the raised platform a flicker of surprise registered on her radiant face but she buried it quickly and took his hand.

Applause exploded through the room, Mara jumped, and Luke put his hand on the small of her back soothingly, but it had the opposite affect. His touch electrified her as nothing ever had before and she looked at him, _really _lookedfor the first time...

Had his eyes always been so _blue_? Had he always looked at her this way? For a moment they could feel one another's loneliness, just for a moment they saw into one another.

Luke felt Mara's frustration and her fears of self worth. Mara felt Luke's apprehension and desire to live up to his forebearers. He gripped her hand tightly as the Emperor rang out again, "The future Mr & Mrs Skywalker!"

The applause erupted again, but they both expected it this time. They both felt the same, neither had wanted this...both were victims to another beings will. Mara felt for the first time that this was all Palpatine's doing, not Luke's. Luke was just as much a pawn in the Emperor's master plan as she was.

The orchestra began gracefully and the crowd cleared and Luke and Mara still hand in hand stepped forward formally and took their stance perfectly. Still very moved by their exchange, Mara fell with ease into Luke's lead turning her around the floor was complete ease she was shocked at his grace. A small smile played on her lips and she asked quietly too low for anyone else to hear over the music, "I didn't know that you could dance so well." Luke smiled, and Mara felt that thrill go down her spine and into her stomach again, he replied, "I couldn't until just about three days ago."

Luke was overwhelmed at how easy this felt, not just the waltzing but holding Mara. After feeling her isolation matching his own he was resisting the urge to pull her into a crushing embrace and hold her tightly. He knew he could not, nor did he think for one moment she would allow him to do so plus he was certain her holdout blaster was on her...somewhere.

They spun gracefully, and their tumultuous world seemed so calm all in and instance. The masses around them staring at their interlude seemed to fade away...Luke could hear Leia say through the force distantly, "Wow..."

He concurred, this was something he had fought realizing. But had known all along. Just when he thought his attraction to Mara couldn't get any stronger. The music slowed and she stared up at him through long thick lashes her brilliant emerald eyes looked at his with perfect clarity. Luke felt his heart pound, his soul shook profoundly. He was suddenly aware that he could _feel _her, he could _see _her. Her shields had completely melted.

She felt it, she felt everything just fade away. In that blinding moment, she knew that she could trust Luke Skywalker, and she realized how futile it was to keep hiding. How much it hurt to hide who she was every moment of everyday from everyone. She just let it go, the lies, the false pretenses the reservations...all in an instant it was gone. She was free of it.

Luke could feel all of it, her fears about being replaced, her anger with the Emperor. Her longing...oh! The absolute _longing _she felt, it was so intense it could have taken Luke off of his feet. He could see everything, the terse exchanges with the Emperor, his brutal punishment of her. Mara falling back into reticence, the resignation of being _completely _secluded from any other person. Luke bursting onto the scene and damaging her further by assuming her place. Her emotions bared openly. Luke looked at her with complete astonishment, the dreams...she'd had them too, and they were the same. She had shared those intimate moments _with _him.

As the music came to a slow closing, her eyes turned glassy and Luke could feel that she had not wanted this moment to end. Then something else all of a sudden, confusion...hurt...

Mara had pressed, and pressed again, then again. She had let _him _in! She could tell he was very touched by her trust and moved by this rare gift she had given him but _why_?

Why would he not let _her _in? If ever there was a perfect moment this was it! But he had not...he had denied her the openness she freely gave him. Abruptly she mentally pulled away from him as the music slowed, Luke flinched at her sudden retreat, the her shields were up again, a mental fortress Luke could no longer reach.

They stared at each other, Luke still reeling from the powerful exchange, Mara incensed. Luke knew why she was angry and hurt, but he couldn't. He wanted to more than he had ever wanted _anything_, but he couldn't let Mara in.

To do that would be putting, himself, the rebellion, his family and even Mara in terrible danger, to have their plans laid bare before her. He did not know how she would react and that would be the ultimate failure.

The sacrifice his father and mother had made, all the Jedi had made, his sister had made all in vain because _he _had been too weak to conceal his mind.

Then pain came off of Mara in nauseating waves...

As couples began to dance around them, Mara pulled her hand away from Luke roughly and turned quickly and walked away.

'I am an _idiot_' she said to herself walking through the congratulating hoard of people, smiling weakly and nodding at them. She looked at the Emperor's balcony, he was gone. Thank the force, he would not take her hasty retreat well at all. She made her way to one of the side doors, and looked back.

Luke was still in the same spot frozen...he spoke to her through the force, 'please don't go. I'm so sorry.' she bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes and replied, '_damn_ you Luke Skywalker. I should have known...' she opened the door and left the ballroom.

Luke was still rooted on the dance floor, ignoring all well wishers. He wanted her to stay more than that he merely wanted _her_, he hadn't known the sheer depth of his feelings until that moment.

Now he too, had made a sacrifice...for all of them for their plans, he could lose her...the one person he truly needed.

And she needed him too there was no doubt about that, she had shown him that. Their mutual attraction ran very deep, their feelings suddenly lain bare in that violent explosion.

The dreams, they had been in love..._deeply _in love. They had dreamt the same dream, at the same time Luke had seen it clearly in her mind. Luke wanted nothing more in the moment than to see those dreams become a reality. To hold Mara in his arms, to kiss her and tell her that he loved her completely...love. Love? Could he love someone he barely knew?

He thought of Mara looking up at him with perfect trust, her sparkling green eyes sending shockwaves through his heart and soul...yes he answered...he could.

Still distant but gathering in intensity, Luke heard Leia tell him through the force, 'you're an _**idiot**_."

* * *

***Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! Please take time to review!***

I apologize the the link for my inspiration for Mara's ball gown wouldn't post properly, but you can copy and paste this com/photo/51308236/Formal_Ball_ in Google and go to images to see it.

and my inspiration for the first dance music was from the Great Expectations soundtrack, 'The day all my dreams came true"


	6. Chapter 6

Mara ran furiously to her chambers, disconcerting the storm troopers as she flew past them. L'wren trailing...

Finally reaching her apartments, she burst into sobs and fell to her knees on the floor. L'wren entered, and threw her arms around Mara protectively, 'What happened? Mistress what happened?" she shook her head unwilling to relive it.

L'wren soothed her as best and she could, and Mara finally blurted out, "What do you know about the force."

L'wren answered quietly, "very little." Mara sniffed and said, "well, Luke, Leia, Vader, Palpatine and myself are what is called force sensitive. And we can see and feel one anothers thoughts and feelings, unless that person has a block up. Which I always did..." she let out a shaky sigh, "I let it down tonight L'wren! I thought I could trust him, I _wanted _to let him in. I let him see _everything_!"

She broke down into sobs again, L'wren held her tightly and said, "Is that why you're so upset because you were so vulnerable before him?" Mara shook her head and said, 'no, well _now _yes! He wouldn't let me in! He wouldn't let me see him! I showed him how I truly felt for him, the feelings that I had been resisting so hard! And he showed me NOTHING!"

Tears poured down Mara's face...why? Why had she done that? She had completely lost herself in that moment and now she was humiliated. Not only did Luke not reciprocate her feelings, but he was surely _laughing _at her now! "Oh! I cannot believe that I did that, how could I be so naive? He isn't a sith for nothing..."

L'wren held onto Mara tightly petting her long hair soothingly, "I am so sorry my dear. I thought tonight would be a new start for you." Mara looked at L'wren with tears running down her face and said, "I thought so too...I dared to hope just for a moment. I wanted it to be Luke, I wanted just for a split second to be a family with him. But I was a fool...and now he knows everything. I trusted him, and he showed me how heartless he really is. Better that I know now...will you help me get out of this gown L'wren , I just want to take a long bath and go to bed."

L'wren nodded rising and said, "You know? They say that nothing happens without a good reason." Mara looked at her and said, "There was a good reason, to teach me that no one can be trusted. Especially not the Skywalkers."

* * *

L'wren paced, wringing her hands...what could she do to bring Mara comfort? She had drawn her bath and Mara had been in there for close to an hour. She would have done anything to ease this pain.

She was surprised at how furious she was at Lord Skywalker, how could he do this to Mara? She had been so ready trust, now L'wren wondered if she every would be again.

A small knock on the door startled L'wren from deep thought. She answered and Luke was standing just over the threshold. L'wren raised an eyebrow and said, 'Lord Skywalker." Luke asked, "Is Mara here?" L'wren wrestled with her thoughts for a moment and finally said, "Yes she is sir. But she is not available for guests." Luke strode past L'wren and said coldly and with no small amount of hostility, "I am not a mere guest I am her intended husband. You will fetch her for me immediately."

'What an ogre!' L'wren thought, 'why would she want to open up to him? He certainly doesn't seem worthy!'

L'wren walked into the luxuriant fresher and saw Mara had been crying again, she said to L'wren, "I'm just so humiliated and completely rejected! I cannot believe I allowed this to happen! I've never opened up so completely to anyone! I suppose this is what that buys you, confusion and pain."

L'wren raised her hand to silence her mistress and said, "Lord Skywalker is here, and he's demanding to speak with you." Mara half rose out of the water, "_Demanding_? Oh you must be kidding me, hand me my robe please L'wren. I'm going to take care of this right now."

Luke unfastened the heavy jeweled pin he had at his throat and set in on the low table in front of the chair he sat in. He had heard Mara vent openly to L'wren before the handmaiden stopped her. It was a confirmation of everything he guessed she was feeling. Distrustful, hurt and rejected by him.

Mara strode out of the bathroom wearing her black silk robe, her long hair was loose and waving down to her waist. Luke was startled by how her casual appearance affected him, he in passing wondered if there was anything under the robe...then pushed it aside. This was certainly no time to be thinking lustfully. He had a lot to make up for.

Beofre he could begin she lashed out, "You _demanded _to see me?" Luke rose, but again before he could begin she said between clenched teeth, "how DARE you! May I remind you that we are not yet married and that you do not have any rights at all to issue me orders of any kind!"

Luke remained calm, "I had to see you I had to speak with you. "

Mara was still furious, "It's too late to talk to me Skywalker!" Luke shook his head and said, 'I don't believe it. You're just standing on your hurt pride!" Mara fought the urge to grab her holdout blaster and blow a hole through his heart, same as he had done to her!

"My pride? I was not the prideful one tonight. You had that in _spades_." Luke took a deep breath to remain at ease, it was not a simple task. "Mara, I am sorry that I did not reciprocate your openness tonight. You have to understand-"

She cut him off, "Oh I understand completely. You're just a sith lord. And me? I'm the complete idiot who thought she could trust you. Thank you for proving me wrong, and now I get the unhappy task of being your wife. And I'm standing on _my _pride? That's the story of my life! What else have I got to stand on? The answer is nothing, everything I try to it gets pulled out from under me almost as if it was never there at all. You clarified that for me tonight." She glared at him hatefully and walked out of the room.

This was worse than he thought, she was opening up to him and to his way of life and he had ruined everything...

* * *

"No, I _don't _understand and yes I _do _want to hit you!" Leia screamed at her brother.

Luke had his head in his hands and said, 'Fine! Just hit me then! I know that I deserve it! I'm a kriffing moron!" Leia stared at him with her arms crossed over her chest wishing for the thousandth time that day that Han was here with her.

"How could you _do _this?" she asked, "She was ready Luke! I felt it she could have been one of us! She could have before you had to go be an idiot!"

Luke flared out, "I know that! Don't you think I felt that too? What other choice did I have Leia? I don't know if I could trust myself not to be completely open with her once I started! And then she would have known _everything_! It would have put all of us and _her _in danger! I wanted to open up to her, it nearly killed me trying to keep my shields up! But what else could I do? If she knew, we have no idea how she would handle it! She could run to Palpatine and tell him everything and then we're all as good as dead, and all of the suffering our parents, the Jedi, the rebellion and we have gone through would have been for nothing. The Empire would live on without any opposition and it would have been my _fault_!"

He put his head back into his hands and said, "If that's the price I have to pay Leia then that's it. I will do everything I can to repair this massive breach, but I cannot do _that_. I won't put anyone in danger because of me."

Leia looked away and said, "What will you do to try and repair this? I doubt she would even see you, or me for that matter." Luke nodded and said, 'I know, I have an idea. She won't like it, but she'll do it."

* * *

The next morning Luke knelt before the Emperor and said, "Your highest excellency, I would like your permission to train Mara Jade in the arts of the Sith."

The Emperor asked, "Why may I ask my young Lord?" Luke kept his eyes on the floor and said, "It seems a waste of her obvious talents to not have them be refined. She is as strong as steel, but without refinement she will never be a blade."

The Emperor nodded and said, 'Does Mara acquiesce to this request?" Luke answered, "I have not yet placed it before her. As she is under your bidding I sought permission from you first of course."

The Emperor smiled at Luke's flattery and said, "Indeed? I shall send her orders to meet with you every morning at dawn for training. Is that suitable?" Luke's elation was evident and he responded, 'Very much, Thank you Excellency."

* * *

Mara sneered at the written order...of _course_. She couldn't even be angry, it was too clever of him.

As if that weren't enough, holoimages of them at the ball where everywhere. She couldn't even look on the Holonet without seeing a picture of her and Luke looking at each other intensely.

They all had captions like "true love blossoms at Imperial Ball." and "Soon to be Mr and Mrs Skywalker share an romantic interlude."...figures.

The most humiliating moment of her life and it was documented for the entire world to see.

She threw the orders on the ground and walked away. L'wren picked them up and read them quickly, "oh dear...Mistress?" Mara nodded her hands on her hips, "Yeah, that's his subtlety of going the roundabout way to get me to talk to him."

L'wren thought for a moment and said, "Have you thought about that? Why does he care? If he is as heartless as you say he is, why would he bother with wanting to speak to you and explain?"

Mara looked outside at the bustle of the city and said evenly, 'It doesn't matter L'wren. I'm never going to that place again. If he wants to train me...fine. I'll enjoy my mornings learning to how to floor him. Sounds good enough for me."

L'wren wanted to tell Mara that if she didn't risk anything that she would never receive anything. But she kept her mouth shut, Mara had already given her risk and it had wounded her terribly.

If Lord Skywalker wanted to be worthy of her mistress, he was going to have to prove it.

* * *

The very next morning Mara was clad in her usual black jumpsuit walking to the sparring room. 'Great' she thought, 'a morning with sith one and sith two. Every kriffing morning...'

She opened the door to the sparring room just as the sun was rising over the building, bathing the room in warm light. Luke sat on the mat meditating. Vader was nowhere to be seen.

He had his dark shirt unfastened at the top revealing too much of his athletic chest and neck the affect was altogether far too distracting for Mara she sighed and said loudly, "Are you ready?"

Luke opened his eyes and said, "Yes, before we start-" she raised her hand to stop him and said rudely , "Are we going to train? Or not? Those are my _orders_."

Luke sighed and rose saying, "There are things in my past that I don't want you to see."

Mara could feel the spinning in her stomach begin again, but no...she wouldn't fall for this again. 'I don't care anymore. Get your lightsaber, lets do this."

Luke was amazed at how quickly Mara had improved, their speed rapidly increased until all the other could see were the sparkling blurs of the others lightsaber. Mara was in awe of what Luke could do with a lightsaber...it did nothing to hinder her attraction to him. He was faster than anything that she had ever seen. But she wouldn't let herself become distracted by her lustful thoughts. That was just a physical reaction anyway. Right now she just wanted to hurt him, her anger made her lethal.

Mara suddenly brought the lightsaber against Luke's body in fury, but at the last moment pulled back unconsciously refusing to harm him but she had singed a hole in Luke's loose tunic by doing so. . He jumped back and deactivated his saber, looking at his side surveying the damage.

Both were panting, exhausted from the workout. She saw the damage done to his shirt and said unconvincingly, "Sorry." Luke looked at her and said, "I liked this shirt. Oh well. No harm done, sorry to disappoint you." He lifted the black garment over his head and threw it to the side.

Mara's thoughts were suddenly a cavalcade of highly improper thoughts...'you've got to be _kidding _me' she thought.

It really didn't help that he was so attractive. She deactivated her own blade and asked, 'Are we done for today? I'm pretty tired. " Luke answered, "You're doing so well, do you really want to stop now?"

No, she didn't. She enjoyed fighting with the lightsaber more than she thought she ever would. Moreover she was improving so much so quickly that she wanted to continue.

But the vision of Luke shirtless, his strong muscular chest and arms revealed enticingly, the smell of his skin...being so close to her. Her thoughts were those of them together rolling on the mats in passionate embrace...

"Can't you just give me a remote or something?"

Luke smiled and said, "I can but it won't compare to what a I can teach you."

Mara sneered and said sarcastically, "You've taught my enough already. Thanks."

Luke frowned and said slightly losing his patience, "Can't I just get to know you? Is that _so _hard?"

She replied, "It is now."

He sighed and his hands on his narrow hips, Mara's thoughts went to the mats again...she cursed herself.

He walked towards her, she took a step back but he continued until he was close enough to her to hear her uneven breathing and said gently, "I need to know if you can be trusted. If I know that, then I will tell you everything. Let me get to know you, please Mara. I want to know who you are."

The words were honey soothing her broken heart...NO! Screamed her mind, just two days ago he showed you how much you could be trusted.

But...her fragile heart whispered...No! She sighed and said, "No. I don't believe that you can be trusted any more than I can. I don't believe that I could _ever _trust you." Luke answered curtly, "You did once."

Mara nodded and said, "yes I _did_. And look what that trust bought me?" She reached for the door and opened it, he grasped her hand tightly and refused to let it go, "You cannot escape from the truth." she finally succeeded in pulling her hand from his and said, 'I don't even know what the truth is anymore!"

She walked furiously down the hallway and back to the sanctuary of her apartments. She was determined to put the erotic thoughts out of her mind. No matter what it took.

It was a strange feeling for Mara to enjoy being so confined, but she would take the confinement over being congratulated over and over again as the lucky intended.

In fact, she resolved the next person to tell her how lucky she was, was getting vaped. No matter who it was.

* * *

"Father _please!_" Leia begged, it was so unbecoming of her to do so, but she like any daughter knew her father's weakness. Anakin sighed, he despised denying his daughter anything, just as he despised denying his wife anything...they were so alike.

"I believe that you and Luke are mistaken in this. Please trust my judgement. Not only have I been a force user for much longer but I have also been in the presence of Mara Jade longer."

Leia continued as Luke sat silently staring at the floor, "But father! You've never had any kind of open dialogue with her as Luke and I have. I truly believe that she can be trusted. I think she truly cares for Luke, and I believe she will come to care for all of us and our cause."

Anakin asked his son, "Do you believe she truly cares for you?" Luke looked at his father, his eyes red with lack of sleep and said wearily, "I believe she _did_."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, 'But no longer?" Luke shrugged, 'I don't really know, I haven't been able to get any read on her since the night of the ball. But yes, I saw it quite clearly in her mind that night. We shared those dreams Father, that must mean something. But I ruined everything...I should have trusted her."

Anakin sat next to his son and said, 'No Luke, you did the right thing. As much as you two want to trust Mara Jade the fact is that she is still Palpatine's agent. I won't see my children put in further danger. This could all be a clever way of getting one or _both _of you to expose any duplicity on out parts. "

Luke rose, he knew that his father was wrong. She had seen into the dark recesses of Mara's soul that night and he knew that there was so much more to her, more than he was even willing to admit to himself yet but there was no master plan there ordered from the Emperor.

She just felt that the Emperor had completely abandoned her, that she had spent her worth in his bidding and was now being passed on like a cheap showy bauble.

The Emperor had forgotten that while yes, Mara Jade was an assassin, she was also a person, a woman. He had expected her to follow the orders he had never given her. Orders she could never assume he would demand of her.

Luke knew that they would never get their father to budge on this, he was too deeply entrenched in the secrecy to let anyone in now.

He said rising to leave, "I'm going to _try _to get some sleep. The wedding is in two weeks. Force knows I'll need the strength for whatever kind of hateful punishment she is dreaming up for me then." Leia and Anakin watched him leave sadly.

Leia looked at her father and said, "I think he loves her. I felt it clearly." Anakin nodded and said, "you may be right Leia, there is definitely more there than he will share with us now. But we're too close now Leia. When the dust has settled and we are free, he will work it out."

Leia nodded, unsure of which side Mara would land on after the 'dust had settled' and all of the lies were exposed.


	7. Chapter 7

Luke entered his chambers, dead tired. He hadn't slept in days, his mind was in a turmoil. He sighed closing the door behind him, then he saw...his chambers were completely empty.

His first thought was that in his exhaustion he had entered the wrong room, he looked outside in the hallway...no these were his apartments. What was going on?

Two storm troopers came walking down the hall toward him, Luke's stomach clenched in fear as the storm troopers stopped in front of him.

Luke commanded every bit of his strength to asking, 'What is the meaning of this?" The storm trooper answered, "Your belongings have been moved sir. By order of the Emperor." Luke raised an eyebrow, 'Moved where?" The storm trooper replied, 'To Mara Jade's apartments."

Luke closed his eyes...oh wonderful. She was more likely to vaporize him than let him in. Not to mention that all his belongings were more the likely cinders by now...

The storm troopers left and Luke thought, 'that's just great...'

* * *

Two hours earlier

Mara had been sitting on her balcony, a chill had entered her and she was trying to absorb a bit of sun and get warm. When L'wren came with out with a startling announcement, "Several guards are here, they are moving Lord Skywalkers belongings into the spare bedchamber."

Mara shot up quickly, 'They're WHAT?" Mara ran inside and sure enough, every single one of Luke's possessions was being dumped in the empty room Mara refused to furnish. 'What is going on here?" one of the troopers answered her, 'Orders from the Emperor. He commanded us to pack all of Lord Skywalker's possessions and bring them here to this room." Mara wanted to ask why, but knew the useless clone would have no answers for her.

More orders from Palpatine...she thought bitterly. Just like a marionette on strings and I obey. Unbelievable. "Is Lord Skywalker aware of this new development?"

The storm trooper answered, 'No ma'am he is in private counsel at the moment." Private, that was Luke's favorite thing she thought angrily.

She looked at L'wren and said with agitated resignation, "Make his chamber ready as best as you can please L'wren." the handmaiden nodded and Mara sighed heavily and went back to the balcony. Nothing she could do now, her destiny was always in someone else's hands never hers...never.

* * *

Luke knocked on Mara's door later that evening after bolstering his courage and L'wren answered the door and said, 'Lord Skywalker. Please come in. There is no need to knock anymore, these apartments are now your home as well." Luke felt a swell of appreciation for Mara's handmaiden and knew he had to apologize for his former behavior,

"Thank you. I apologize for being brash the other night, it was a difficult night for me but that is no excuse to be rude. Please accept my apology." L'wren nodded and said, 'Of course sir, it did seem like a difficult night. I understand. You may call me L'wren." Luke nodded and said, "Is Mara here?" L'wren nodded and said, 'Yes sir, she is in her bedchamber." Luke asked timidly, 'Did she leave any sort of message for me?"

L'wren shook her head feeling a bit of pity for Luke and said, 'Not with me Lord Skywalker. Your chambers are just through that archway. I set up your belongings as best as I could." Luke smiled and said sadly, "thank you L'wren. If you see her at all tonight. Tell her that I'm sorry that she has to endure all of this because of me."

L'wren was taken aback by his statement, it was not only candid but completely heartfelt. 'He must care for her' she thought.

Well then! What was the problem? She cared for him, he cared for her. But he couldn't trust her and now she refused to trust him...young people...L'wren thought. They never know how precious their time really is.

* * *

Mara couldn't sleep, there was no possibly way of sleeping knowing that Luke was so close. It was like she was a live wire. Every fiber of her being was completely aware of his close proximity and it electrified her. Every small noise made her jump with thoughts that it could be him. It could be Luke walking around her chambers..._their _chambers now.

Her thoughts went almost immediately licentious, he was so close...

The sight of him earlier shirtless glistening with perspiration was completely arousing, but now his proximity to her threatened to drive her mad. This was wrong, she thought. She shouldn't feel this way for someone who had wounded her so badly. But...her small wounded heart asked...did he explain that he wanted to get to know you, to trust you? Is that so wrong? You're slow to warm on most people especially him and he's been more than fair about it.

Her mind screamed, but he's hurt you! You opened up and he rejected you! Her heart responded quietly, 'did he? Then why does he still want you around? Why is he still asking for your forgiveness.'

Mara threw the covers off, this was insanity. She couldn't lie here in bed and argue with herself. She snatched her black robe off of some gaudy piece of furniture and wrapped it around herself tightly and walked out of her room and onto the balcony. The night was cool with just a small breeze just enough to lift her hair. It was late and the night was quiet, that was exactly what she needed. She crossed her arms, feeling just a bit chilly in just her robe.

Fresh air, she took a deep breath. Then jumped as she sensed someone behind her.

_Luke_...

He fell asleep on one of the loungers, Mara's heart panged with sympathy for him. She knew he hadn't wanted to be here like this. She went back inside and grabbed a blanket, she knew that she didn't want to wake him, not in the state she was in at the moment.

She covered him as quietly as she could, he shifted and his sandy hair fell into his face.

Don't, she told herself. But she had stopped listening, she reached down and gently smoothed his hair out of his face and rested her warm hand on his cool cheek. 'Oh force' she thought, 'what am I doing now? I should just go back to bed, I should right now... right now...now?' Why was her body refusing to go?

She sighed and went back to the balustrade and grasped it tightly.

"Mara."

She turned quickly, thinking he had woken...but he had not. He whispered her name into the darkness again, "Mara"

Oh force...this was too much, her heart thudded so loudly in her chest she was certain it would wake him.

He was dreaming of her...she opened her mouth trying to think of something. To wake him? To respond to his call? She didn't know but she just had to do something.

She went a thousand ways all at once, she wanted to throw her arms around him, she wanted to run away and never come back, she wanted to take him to her room and do the very thing she had been obsessing about all day long. Why did he have to be so seductive at this moment?

"Luke?" she said softly, he stirred but did not wake, only whispered again in an intensely sensual tone, "Mara..." It was as if his gentle whisper condensed in the air and plunged into her spine, and down the backs of her legs which trembled in response.

This was too much! He had to wake up right now! She was going to lose control of herself any moment! The attraction she felt for him now was overwhelming and it was reaching maximum capacity.

She went over to him quickly and sat beside him, trying not to think of the closeness of their bodies, nor that fact that she was wearing close to nothing underneath her robe.

She took a deep breath to steady her trembling and said, "Luke?" He stirred again and woke this time, and was startled, "Mara!" she motioned for him to be quiet, "L'wren is asleep."

He nodded and she said quietly, "Why did you fall asleep out here?" He answered in a hoarse whisper pinching the bridge of his nose, "I was out here thinking, then I suppose I just dropped off. It's been awhile since I slept, since the dreams."

Mara nodded,_ kriff it all_. She had been trying _not _to think of those dreams tonight. She nodded and said, "I've been having trouble sleeping since then too."

He sat up and moved closer to her and said guiltily , 'I'm sorry to be here like this, I know it's not your ideal living situation."

She looked into his perfect crystal blue eyes and said, "Luke, I know it's not yours either." he swallowed hard and confessed, "I don't know, you're here so I think that it's pretty great."

Her fragile heart literally jumped for joy. Her ice wall threatened to melt altogether if she didn't keep control. She didn't want to trust him, she scolded herself. But she did, this man before her was drawing her in completely, she was nearly helpless against it.

Luke reached out and touched her soft hair gently and whispered, "Can you forgive me? Please, just try and understand whose son I am. Distrust is in my genetics." Mara took another breath to steady herself from crushing her body against his. She said so softly he almost didn't hear her, "It really hurt me Luke. I thought we'd had a moment, but I was the only one in it."

"No" he said his warm hands enveloping hers sending shockwaves through her already frazzled nerve endings. He was all too pleased that she allowed him to merely touch her.

"I was there too, but I was too scared to show you. My father trained me never to trust anyone here." That was the truth, though Anakin had certainly meant no harm to come from it and in most scenarios at the Imperial Palace it was the truth.

There was only one exception...one they had never seen coming.

"Mara, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do. I was thinking earlier. I am prepared to go before the Emperor and tell him that I refuse to marry you. I'll take his punishment. I'm not going to _force _you to marry me if you don't want to."

Mara panicked suddenly petrified for him, "Luke he'll hurt you, he could _kill _you if he wanted to!"

Luke put his hands on her shoulders, she fought every instinct to throw her arms around him, "I don't care! I've watched him hurt you too long and then I hurt you too because of him. I'll never do that again not if I can stop it. Beside you cannot honestly say that you would care."

Tears filled the brims of Mara's eyes and threatened to spill over, no one had ever spoken like this to her. True, he had hurt her. But now, she could understand. Vader's son, after all.

She put her trembling hand to his face, "Luke, of course I care, don't you understand me at all? But you _can't _do that. It's treason to even _think _about refusing an order."

Luke responded with a whisper, "I told you, none of that matters. I won't cause you any more pain. I'll do anything to prevent that. You mean too much to me. I know that now, I realized it that night. I was an idiot, I will work everyday to win your forgiveness I swear it. "

Oh that was it, the tears spilled forward running down her cheeks. Luke wiped them away with his thumbs and he said, "You will know who I am. You _will_." Mara gave a weak smile and said, "I think I do."

Luke gave a small sigh and said, "Not yet, not fully. But you will Mara. I just know it. One day all of this will make sense to you."

She didn't disagree, she didn't want to fight anymore. "Promise me Luke, promise me that you won't go to the Emperor. We'll go through with his mandates, and then..." Luke finished her sentence, 'We can be together."

Mara smiled shaking her head unbelievably and said, 'how did this _happen_? You and I?"

Luke ran his hands over her hair and shoulders and said, "I'm not sure, I don't think either of us could escape from the truth. Then after those dreams, I think it was the force trying to tell us something."

A fire ran down Mara's spine in memory of those dreams, dreams that had spawned countless thoughts and daydreams of their own.

Luke said, "I want that Mara. I _want _those dreams to come true...so much. I'm so sorry I didn't realize it before."

They were so close, practically wrapped in one anothers arms. She replied quietly, "I do too Luke. I don't think I've ever wanted anything so much."

Luke asked timidly, 'So you're going to marry me?"

She stared into his sincere eyes, those crystalline orbs she adored...oh force...how _did _this happen? When did she realize it? Just now? The night of the ball? That didn't seem to matter now, it was already far too late to look back.

She nodded and said softly, 'Yes, Luke I am going to marry you."

He couldn't resist any longer, he moved his face forward and she responded by moving closer as well. She hesitated just for a moment, knowing that if they crossed this threshold that they would be at the point of no return.

Luke knew that he had to kiss her, he absolutely had to or he would faint. She was there, at his side. So beautiful, so vulnerable, she had forgiven him. Maybe not completely not yet but he was willing to make it up to her, every moment for the rest of their lives.

He knew the second that he began to love her that it was something that would never come to an end, whether she would have him or not.

That even if she never forgave him, and they spent their lives apart. He would never stop trying. He couldn't run from this truth anymore, this was absolutely perfect and right. He wanted to memorize this moment with her, one hand at her neck nestled in her soft hair, the other running up her side.

She let out a small sigh, their eyes melting into one another. The air between them began to palpitate with intensity. Luke leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Mara's.

And just as it had before, the entire world melted away...

Luke's heart raced furiously, as it never had before. This moment, he had never been so aware of another person. He inhaled her scent of sweet star mist lilies, just as he had in the dream. But this was _so _much more, this was a pureness and an intensity he had never before thought could exist.

Mara pressed closed to him, deepening their kiss, she was dizzy. The sudden rush of their feelings overwhelming them. The force flowed between them effortlessly. Mara knew that Luke was holding back but she no longer cared about that, he was here. And that would come with time he assured her, and come hell or highwater she trusted him.

She was here in his arms and her lips were finally pressing fiercely against his. He never wanted to let her go, he wanted to feel this way and experience this moment forever.

So many emotions were flowing out of her, she wanted to scream for joy, she wanted to openly sob she was so blissfully happy.

Luke sensed her absolute delight as their lips continued to caress fervently, and was drunk on it suddenly himself. This was more than he could have ever hoped for, even the beautiful dream was a pale shadow of the perfect reality.

Mara twisted her hands in Luke's soft hair, and pressed her lips against his again and again. The taste of him was completely intoxicating, she wanted to completely lose herself in him and be forever in this moment safe with him.

Finally...it had only been a few days he knew...but deep in Luke's heart he knew that somehow this was always meant to be. Why had it taken them so long to realize it?

They wound together inextricably through the force, coming together in a way neither Mara or Luke had ever experienced before. It was inconceivable for them that they should _ever _part again.

Luke's lips traveled down Mara's neck, lost in fervor. Mara's gasps became short, she closed her eyes wanting nothing more than to give in to this passion. Their bodies were soaring, on fire with the all consuming heat between them. She clung to him tightly, afraid that if she let go she would be lost forever.

Mara's hands went under Luke's tunic, he barely flinched at her cool hands on his bare chest. Too absorbed in the absolute heaven of kissing her passionately and the feel of her hands on his body. She pushed the tunic over his shoulders, he shook it off easily.

His lips went to her neck again...oh my God...Mara thought, she was completely detached from her body. She was no longer Mara Jade, emperors hand, heartless assassin. Her former identity melted away with Luke's touch.

It was as though she was observing from some far off place. She was like the stormy oceans of Kamino, rising and falling haplessly with the waves of the force, and waves of passion enveloping them both.

Their feelings had completely taken hold of one another, there was no resistance any longer, no futile attempts to put the other off.

Luke's breath labored and he whispered almost gutturally, "Mara, I love you." She grasped his face to look intently in his eyes, she felt him through the force and the magnitude of his pure love shook through her, and made her soul reach celestial heights. "_Oh Luke_..." she responded trembling through, "I love you."

He moved away from her and instantly swept her gracefully into his arms, as though she weighed nothing more than puff cot. Kissing her sensually again, in an absolute refusal to stop touching her, as though she would let him! He needed no reassurance that this was the right thing to do he knew it with every fiber of his being.

He carried her wordlessly to her lavish bed chamber, where for the first time since she'd had the bed she didn't see it as a complete frivolous waste.


	8. Chapter 8

Luke refused to sleep, he just wanted to watch Mara sleep. He had thought she couldn't have looked more beautiful than how she looked at their engagement ball, but he was so wrong. He couldn't take his eyes off of her now.

Her head lie on his shoulder, her curtain of hair thrown back over the pillow behind her, a black satin sheet barely covered her svelte form.

Luke was amazed at how easily they had come together, physically and emotionally. It was _bliss_, pure nirvana. He never wanted to be anywhere else but in this moment.

Still, as much as he wanted to escape it...he knew that this could be a problem. Once she found out about him, would she be hurt? Would she feel betrayed? He felt almost certain she would, the thought alone brought an acute ache to his chest. There had to be a way to tell her without wounding her. He would rather die than hurt her again...

She stirred slightly, bringing him back into the moment smiling. 'Beautiful, oh force she is so beautiful.' she smiled and replied, "You're not so bad yourself." Luke started, 'had she heard him? Had he said it out loud?' she laughed and said, "Yes I heard you, no you didn't say it out loud." he whispered, "Force meld." she opened her eyes and moved closer to him, moving her arm over his chest and asked, "I thought only Jedi could do that."

Luke struggled, "Yeah? Well, I guess not..."

She ran her hand back and forth over his chest, the affect was altogether wonderful. She smiled and said, "I never thought you and I could have this. Thank you."

He laughed and said, 'Thank _you_...Mara. Last night, that was the single most amazing night of my life. No question. Not just because we made love, but because we are _in _love."

Mara smiled and kissed him gently, falling into his arms was the most natural thing that she had ever experienced.

"What do we do now?" she asked. He sighed and said, "Well, I was supposed to meet my father...technically we both were for lightsaber training..." he glanced at the chrono and laughed, "four hours ago!" She snickered into his bare shoulder and said, 'Well, we are pretty sleep deprived." He looked at her and said, "Yes, but I could do with more sleep deprivation." He moved his arms around her, and pulled her tightly against him. She responded with a smile, "I'm sure I can help you with that."

* * *

Two hours later...

Anakin was in a complete panic...Luke had _never _missed a training session.

He was aware that now Mara would be attending as well but that would not make Luke be absent...'more than likely the opposite.' Vader thought.

But he had been to Luke's apartments, they were completely empty. Where could he be? Did the Emperor do something to him? Had Mara? He paced in his quarters the breath coming through the complex artificial breathing apparatus quickly.

His private comm link buzzed, he grasped for it quickly nearly dropping it.

"Yes?"

"Father it's Leia."

"Finally! I commed you at least two hours ago!"

"I'm not a jedi I don't rise with the sun! No, I haven't seen Luke."

"I don't sense that he is in any danger, but I can't find him."

"Well if he's not in any danger then maybe he just needed some time to himself."

"But his apartments are empty."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, that's what I'm saying to you. I think something happened to him."

"Give me just a moment and I'm certain I will find out what happened."

Anakin clicked his comm off...fear and anxiety rolling off of him in waves.

The comm buzzed again...

"Leia? What did you find out?"

"Father, it's Luke."

"Luke! Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Where are you?"

"Well..."

Anakin heard a female snicker in the background...

"Luke, where are you?"

"The Emperor ordered that my belongings be moved to Mara's apartments. I'm here with her now."

Vader paused...Luke...with Mara...living together. _Breathe_...

"Father are you still there?"

"Yes. Just tell me you're all right."

"I'm fine Father, everything is wonderful!"

"No Luke! I didn't need to know _that_!"

Luke laughed, "Sorry Father."

"Can you meet me later...alone?"

Luke continued to laugh, 'Of course, can it be this afternoon?"

"What are you doing _all _morning?"

Luke laughed and his father replied quickly, 'Never mind! This afternoon is fine!"

He clicked his comm link off and shook his head...kids...

* * *

Luke turned off his comm link and turned back to mara who was putting her robe on..."Hey!" he yelled, she jumped, "what?" he reached for her and said, 'Who said that you could put that robe back on?" Mara rolled her eyes smiling and said, "Don't you want something to eat? If you've been anything like me you haven't eaten a decent meal in a long while. After last night and this morning I think you've earned one." her green eyes sparkled at him.

He laughed and said, "Only if we can eat it in here, and you lose the robe." She nodded and said, "Ok, I'll be right back. I'll just tell L'wren what we want."

Mara laughed as she exited the room, L'wren ever the dutiful handmaiden rose upon seeing her. Then was very confused by the easygoing happy expression on Mara's face. "Good Morning Mistress." Mara chirped in reply, 'Good morning L'wren. Could you place an order to the kitchens for breakfast?" L'wren nodded, 'Certainly, glad to see you do have an appetite today." Mara glowed...L'wren turned to leave and added, "Lord Skywalker has not yet risen my lady. Would you prefer me to get something for him as well?" Expecting a brief rebuff L'wren was further shocked by a huge smile spreading across Mara's face, lighting her up completely, "No, we'll be dining together in my bedchamber."

L'wren smiled in response and said not wanting to embarrass Mara, "Very well, I'll return shortly." Mara added, "L'wren I know that you and I have established a friendship and an openness and I know that you would never tell anyone about this. I will fill you in later, just be sure to knock before you enter all right?"

L'wren nodded and said, 'Certainly. And your private life is just that mistress." Mara replied, "Thank you." and L'wren left.

Mara was lost in happy thoughts as she went back into her bedchamber where Luke was just drifting off to sleep. The sight moved her more than she was prepared for, 'What have you done to me?' she thought to herself.

Mara Jade...the cold ruthless assassin had melted like snow on Mustafar and she had no idea who was now in her place.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead tenderly, he mumbled something intelligible and she laughed and stroked his soft hair, climbing in to lie beside him and whispered, "sleep sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up." she lay her head on his shoulder and moved her hand lightly over his chest lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Anakin grumbled furiously, 'why now?' They were so close to achieving their goal. At _best _this was a massive distraction, at worst a diabolical scheme from the Emperor. Didn't Luke understand subterfuge at all? Anakin knew that Mara certainly did...and by the force he was going to have some words with her about it...

L'wren had not yet returned, Mara started at the knock on the door. But rose gently so not to wake Luke who was still fast asleep.

She opened the door and her happiness fell, as the imposing figure of Darth Vader swept unbidden into her apartments. Vader turned and drew himself to his full height as Mara shut the door behind him and crossing her arms said sarcastically, 'Well! Come on in!" Vader snapped, 'Where is my son?" Mara replied just as curtly, "Sleeping." Vader responded, "I do not approve of your union with him." Mara smirked and said, 'I wasn't aware that orders directly from the Emperor required your approval?"

Vader's mechanical breathing sped up in anger, this was _clearly _an admission that the Emperor drove her true motives. He said, 'Nor do I approve of you Mara Jade, you're nothing more than a viper in a tawdry shell. Seducing my son in an attempt to gain a higher position in the Emperor's faction."

Mara was fairly certain that she was giving off steam...she was so angry. Vader could feel the fury coming off of her and she spat, "None of this is any of your business!"

He replied, "Incorrect, that is my son."

Mara huffed, "He's also a grown man. How _dare _you presume anything about me, most of all that I somehow enticed your son beyond his wits to gain a promotion! Get out!"

Vader replied, 'If any harm comes to him, I will destroy you." Mara was incensed, she didn't know how she kept from grabbing her blaster and vaporizing Vader where he stood...the old Mara Jade would never have stood for these unwarranted insults.

"Get out." she said seethingly. Vader repeated, "I do not trust you Mara Jade...I will be watching you very closely. Remember this, if _anything _happens to my son I'm holding you responsible and the last person you want as your enemy is me. I'm going to be watching."

Mara glared, her pupils dilating in anger, "Good." she spat

Vader turned and swept out of the room just as L'wren was entering, she nearly dropped her tray upon seeing the dominating figure of Darth Vader swooping past her. She shut the door behind him too shocked to even speak, then upon seeing Mara she asked, "Mistress?" Mara took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine L'wren. Lord Vader just wanted to inform me that if I harmed his son, or allowed any harm to come to him that he would murder me in no uncertain terms."

L'wren gasped and her jaw dropped...Mara nodded and said bitterly, 'Charming man...really." L'wren asked, "Is Lord Skywalker still abed?" Mara nodded, a small smile creeping across her face thinking about Luke, "Yes he's asleep. L'wren I don't know what's happening to me!"

L'wren sat the tray down and motioned for Mara to sit next to her on the soft sofa. L'wren inquired, "So do you have feelings for him?" Mara nodded and L'wren continued to prod, "Strong feelings?" Mara nodded again and added, "Yes, stronger than anything I've ever felt. I mean for so long I considered him my enemy...and now." Mara couldn't find the words to describe how she felt.

She had always been solitary, this was all new to her. L'wren smiled at her Mistress's unabashed happiness and Mara continued, "I feel completely different...I cannot explain it." L'wren laughed and said, "You don't have to my dear, I'm certainly no innocent!" Mara laughed with her handmaiden and said, "No not just _that_! I mean that part was so wonderful, more than I ever even imagined it would be. But it's these feelings, they are so strong and so powerful. I'm just so happy, finally this decision was my own!"

L'wren smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind Mara's ear and asked, "How did this come about? When I retired for the night the both of you were tucked away in your respective bedrooms with no desire to come out."

Mara answered her eyes twinkling just thinking about it, "I went outside to get some air. I was too frustrated to sleep, and he was sleeping in one of the loungers! Then he started to whisper my name in his sleep. I woke him and he told me that he would go to the Emperor and do whatever it took so I would not be forced to marry him if I didn't want to. Then it all just fell into place and I realized that I _do _want to marry him. I want to be with him forever, I finally feel like I can love someone completely. I've never felt so happy and safe as I do with him. I just don't know what's happening to me!"

L'wren's eyes teared up, "You're in love. I'm so happy for you my dear. This is wonderful." Mara squeezed her handmaiden's hand and said, "I'd better wake him to eat. His father is expecting him in a few hours and from what I gleaned from our confrontation Luke is going to need his strength."

* * *

Mara hated waking Luke, she leaned down and kissed his eyelids, then his nose, then she fervently kissed his soft lips. He sighed and said, "Everyone should wake up like this." She laughed and said, "well I guess I'd better start making to rounds then waking up the storm troopers." He grabbed her by the waist and said, "No, I think I'll reserve this particular service for myself thank you." she laughed as he tickled her mercilessly. "Luke stop! You're going to spill your breakfast!" Luke laughed continuing to tickle her sides, "I'll live I think!" she cried out, "No please stop! No storm troopers! I promise, I'll only ever kiss you!" he stopped and said, "That's wise."

She panted, exhausted and said, "Eat. I have a strong feeling that you're going to need your wits about you when you see your father."

Luke looked at her and raised an eyebrow, something was just a hair off...she had said 'father' with a particular edge.

She knew her unconscious tone had given her away and she said feigning an easy mein 'Eat please Luke." Luke sighed, crossing his arms and said, "I thought we were past all evasions."

She sighed and sat, "I wasn't going to tell you until later. Your father was here while you were sleeping. He accused me of a whole host of insulting things, threatened my life if anything happened to you and warned me that he would be watching."

Luke's ice blue eyes flinted with anger, "He said that to you! What did he accuse you of?"

Mara shook her head but Luke's expression told her that he would not be put off again she replied, "He said that he does not approve of our union, nor does approve of me and that I am a viper in a tawdry shell seducing you to get higher in Palpatine's inner faction."

To say that Luke was furious would have been an understatement. He paced, "I cannot believe that he had the audacity to come here and say those terrible things to you! I'm going to speak to him right away about this. You are going to be my wife he is going to show you the respect you deserve as the woman I love!"

Mara's inner self mused, 'I've never been championed before, nor would I have tolerated it before. But watching him defend me...it's just the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me'

"Mara" Luke said softly sitting beside her, "I will always defend you. You mean so much to me." Mara laughed, "Oh and here I thought I was talking to myself." Luke smiled with her kissing her lightly and said, 'We're going to have to be careful with our inner thoughts from now on. But I'm serious Mara, I love you. I love my father too, but he is very wrong in this circumstance. I'm so sorry that you had to suffer his criticism, especially when he had no cause to insult you this way."

Mara stroked Luke's cheek and said, "His opinion doesn't matter to me. Only yours does. I've known Vader for a long time and he's never liked me. So this is just him being afraid for his son. I didn't care for the things he said of course, some of them stung profoundly but he's your father, not mine."

Luke kissed her hands and said, 'Don't you understand? I won't have anyone speaking to you that way. No one. He's going to be your father too in two weeks don't forget that." Mara clicked her tongue and said joking, 'Ooo...I forgot about that...too late to back out?"

Luke smiled moving her closer to him and replied, "Much too late. You had your chance you're stuck with me now." His hands moved to untie her robe, and she responded, "I suppose I'll have to suffer through it." He laughed and kissed her, igniting their fervor once more.

* * *

Luke entered his father's chamber with the purpose of possibly punching his father in the face. Anakin was in his plainclothes and he sensed Luke's feelings and rose both hands and said, "Luke calm down! I'm not going to fight you." Luke paced back and forth and said, "I cannot believe that you came into our apartments and threatened the woman I love."

Anakin raised his eyebrows in incredulity, 'really Luke?" Luke took a deep breath to calm himself and said, 'Yes _really_! I don't know how it began, but I'm in love with her and she's in love with me too." Anakin replied, 'Maybe she wants you to believe that." Luke snarled, "She loves me, we force melded she couldn't have lied to me.."

'What? How could you have?" Anakin asked, Luke answered still fuming, "It doesn't matter how! We did! We're in love and we're going to be married. You might as well get used to the idea of Mara being your daughter."

Anakin sighed, 'Have you even considered the fact that she's an extremely adept liar?"

Luke snapped, he was normally a very docile personality. Easy going and friendly but like anyone he had his limits and his father had just breached his, "Enough! Can you silence your own personal baggage long enough to hear me? I love her. She loves me. We're very happy together. She isn't merely a tool of the Emperor's! We connected in a way that I only knew existed in theory! I won't have you insulting her." Anakin finally rose, and crossed his arms and said, "My personal baggage is exactly what has kept all of us alive for the last twenty plus years. Yes I am distrusting, wouldn't you be?"

Luke replied, 'Not when my son is standing before me telling me the truth. Father, I know you don't care for Mara. But you don't even know her. Give her a chance for me...please." Anakin sighed and said exasperated, "I cant have you distracted now. We're too close Luke!" Luke responded, 'I won't be. If you will trust me and trust that I know what I am doing." Anakin shook his head and said, "I don't think I can do that. I see the intricate planning here, I don't like it. I feel like they're fooling you. You're not seeing the larger picture. "

Luke was infuriated, "Fine. If you truly feel that way then I'll be going." Luke turned to leave, Anakin stopped him, "Wait Luke."

Luke turned the pain evident in his voice, "You've said that you trust me with your life. You've put your faith in me countless times, trusted me with all your darkest and best kept secrets. And now you don't trust me? I don't deserve that Father. You're wrong, I can see the larger picture. It's you who cannot see past your distrust of others. She'll surprise you Father. She surprised me."

Luke walked out leaving Anakin speechless.

Anakin sat back down hard...

Was it truly him that couldn't see what was really happening. Both Leia and Luke insisted that Mara could be a trustworthy person. Had he been going down the same path for so long that any sort of deviation looked wrong to him now?

He would have to meditate on this, he hated any kind of dissension from his son. But he knew deep down that he owed Luke an apology, and though he loathed to admit it perhaps Mara as well. But eating crow had never been one of his strong points.


	9. Chapter 9

Luke stormed back into his and Mara's apartments still completely furious with his father. He heard a small voice in the force, it was Leia,

'Luke? Are you all right?'

Luke replied 'yes I'm fine. Father and I just aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment.' Leia asked, 'about Mara?'

Luke replied, 'Yes. I love her Leia, and she loves me too, we...spent the night together.' Luke could feel Leia's shock and embarrassed amusement, 'well I think it's wonderful that you have someone.'

Luke felt an immense swell of appreciation for his sister, 'Thank you Leia, we should all get together for dinner before the wedding. I want us to be a family.'

Leia replied, 'Of course, I would love that. You're being careful aren't you Luke?' Luke asked teasingly, 'careful _how_?'Leia was embarrassed again and said, 'all aspects I suppose.' Luke laughed, 'yes, don't worry. Father is doing that enough for us anyway.' he added bitterly.

Leia chastised, 'He's only concerned.' Luke shot back in response, 'he came here and called her a viper in a tawdry shell while I was asleep.'

Leia was silent for a moment and replied, "Well, that was out of line yes. But you're his only son, and he worries. How did Mara take it?'

'Better than I did, better than I ever expected her to. Not that I ever imagined he would insult her in such a way!' Luke said curtly

Leia replied, 'wow you really do love her don't you?'

He sighed saying, 'more than I was ready for. More than I thought was even possible."

Leia's heart swelled for her brother and said, 'I'll speak to mother, I know she'll be able to calm father down.' Luke thanked his sister and broke their conversation when he heard a voice coming from their bedchamber.

"Luke? Is that you? I'm in here." Luke walked into their bedroom and took off his utility belt smiling as he walked into the fresher. She was immersed in that leviathan tub. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her waiting lips and she asked, "How did your meeting with your father go?" Luke grumbled in response and Mara replied, "Ah I see, well I'm sorry your afternoon has gone downhill." Luke replied pulling a stool over to sit next to her saying, "well after a morning like we had, it would have to be a very bad afternoon to sully my day. And seeing you here like this, it's vastly improving." Mara splashed him and said, "There's room for you."

Luke had never disrobed so quickly, Mara laughed as he splashed into the hot water. He opened his arms and she reclined back against his chest perfectly. They were silent for a moment basking in the perfection of the moment. When she finally asked, "Do you think your family will ever approve of me?" Luke kissed the side of her head and said, "They will, Leia already likes you and my father, I told him he had no right to threaten and insult the woman I love. He'll come around, it will just take some time." Mara ran her fingertips lightly over Luke's arms and said, "Once he sees that I truly do love you." Luke breathed her star mist lily scent in deeply and replied, "Yes, force you are so gorgeous."

Mara laughed and asked, "Luke? Can we just stay here forever." Luke smiled, "Well, we could but we would get very wrinkly and after awhile the water would get cold." She rolled her eyes and splashed him, 'Oh stop! I meant here emotionally, I've never felt like this before. I don't want it to end." Luke held her tighter and said, "I've never felt anything like this before either. I suppose it's all up to us where we stay." she sighed happily in response and he began to rub her shoulders, she moaned in response, "Oh Skywalker, you're spoiling me...you'd better stop or I'll get used to it." Luke smiled and asked, "Isn't that a husband's job?" she laughed in response and said, "you're not my husband."

He kissed her ear and neck and said softly, 'Soon, I will be soon."

Mara swivelled around in the water to face him and asked her eyes full of fear, 'Then what?"

Luke's eyes were full of questions and Mara clarified, "I mean, before our engagement we were always going on different missions and campaigns for the Emperor. I'm just wondering if we'll continue to do so after we are married, or if we will continue to go on them together...or separately." They both visibly flinched at the idea of being apart. Often missions were known to last for several months.

Luke paled...he knew that shortly after their wedding was when his family and the Jedi would stage their coup and if they won there would be no more missions or campaigns. He wanted to tell her that her fears were unfounded but he couldn't.

He had only a very short amount of time to glean whether or not she would be able to handle their great secret. And if she couldn't...Luke shuddered at the thought. But he would do anything to protect Mara if it came to that. He would not let any harm come to her no matter who she stood with.

He nearly choked on the lie as it came out of his mouth, "He always allowed my father and I to travel together with the understanding that I was still under his training. Well now that you're under my training it shouldn't be that hard to convince the Emperor that you need to stay with me."

Mara chuckled, "We sure do have to convince a lot of being that we need to stay with one another." Luke laughed and said, "You're right. These are great times to be starting a relationship." She asked, "What because we're getting married in two weeks?"

He splashed her, "No, it's just hard with us both being under someone else's bidding." she nodded and he continued, "I can't guarantee that we won't be separated if he wants us to do different things." her face fell with sadness at the reality of his words, "I know, but he wouldn't have ordered us to marry if he didn't want us to be together."

Luke was skeptical, "I'm not convinced he woke up one day and thought we'd make a great couple and decided to play match maker." Mara laughed at the thought shaking her head. Luke added, "I'm not sure why. I'm happy he did otherwise it may have taken us longer to realize that we belong together. But I don't know why he ordered us to marry." She thought for a moment and then asked, 'Speaking of which? Have you heard anything about our wedding?" Luke rubbed her shoulders again and said, 'Just that they are going to be extremely large, opulent and very well attended." Mara sighed scowling, "I really hate crowds of gawking people." Luke nodded in agreement, "yeah it's not my ideal wedding either."

Mara drew closer to him and said, "Let's say you got to choose, what would be your ideal wedding." Luke thought for a moment and said, "Very small, just you and I and a few witnesses at most. Someplace secluded and beautiful where we could stay for the duration of our honeymoon just you and me."

She kissed him intensely and said, "That sounds perfect to me."

Luke fished tentatively, 'Yeah, I suppose we could _if _we weren't under someone's iron thumb." Mara kissed him again and said, "We still would be Luke, he's the Emperor. Everyone is under his thumb." Luke nodded sadly, Mara asked, 'What is it?" he looked into her beautiful emerald eyes and said, "Do you ever wish that you were just free, that you didn't feel so trapped?"

Mara swallowed, "Luke, it's treason to say these things." He caressed her neck absentmindedly and said, "I know, but it's how I feel sometimes. Don't you ever feel like that?" Mara replied, "Sometimes I guess. But I try not to dwell on it. We'll make the best of whatever comes okay? Together." That was the best response Luke could have hoped for given the circumstances. He would have to pull her gently, but he would pull her none the less. He would not be without her.

She kissed him again, moving easily into his arms caressing with serious intention Luke laughed, "Why Mara Jade? I believe you are insatiable!" She bit his earlobe and purred, 'I guess there's only one way to find out."

That was all the convincing Luke needed.

* * *

An emergency holomessage arrived for Lord Vader later that evening. Anakin had worried, and did not know what to expect when he ignited the message what he did not expect was his wife to be extremely put out with him.

"_Anakin_! How could you treat Luke this way! If he has found someone to love that is wonderful! And he was up-front and honest with you about it, unlike other people we know and their situation didn't turn out so well! If you push him away and we never see him again, I swear I am going to come there and Asajj Ventress is going to look like a sweet ewok compared to _me! _You will apologize to your son! And you will apologize to his Mara! I hope that this is in no way unclear!"

The message ended...Anakin's eyes were wide. Padme was normally very calm by nature, much like Luke. But treat someone they care for less than perfect and you'll hear about it. Padme was fiercely protective over her children, Anakin shook his head he knew that she wasn't exaggerating...

* * *

Mara was perusing the holonet when she suddenly jumped up from her chair, "Luke!" Luke came running from across the room, "Mara? What's wrong!" he touched her arm and she pointed to the screen. "Oh force..." Luke said

Their faces were displayed as large as life kissing passionately on her balcony. She looked at him and said, "This is all your fault." Luke rolled his eyes smiling and said, "I was out there first." she nodded returning his smile, "Exactly, if you hadn't of fallen asleep out there none of this would have happened. This is just a disaster."

Luke appraised the picture and said, "I don't know it's not your _best _angle but it's ok." Mara slapped Luke's arm as it snaked around her waist. "I mean! That everyone knows now, everyone is going to be all over us for articles and interviews and all that trash." Luke stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her neck, "Guess we'll just have to stay inside from now on."

Mara laughed, "Right. We'll just never leave, we'll become hermits. I wonder if the Emperor has seen this." Luke responded dryly, "I'm certain he has. Doesn't he have final approval of whatever goes up on here?" Mara shrugged, her thoughts suddenly dark...what motive could Palpatine have now. Allowing this image to become viral...

Why did everything they did seem like a larger scheme?

Inwardly she had always thought that she was just a marionette on strings. Other times she felt like she was an essential part of the inner workings of the Empire. Now, she didn't know. Knowing that Luke felt trapped too bolstered her strength to tell him that she felt the same way and always had.

But she knew that the Emperor had eyes and ears everywhere and she and Luke voiced their discord too loudly or too often that it would most certainly reach him and they would be brutally punished if not killed as an example to those who question his authority.

She gripped Luke's hand tightly and said, "I'm not sure what his reasons are but I'm certain he must have them." Luke looked at her face, it was blank in deep thought, he responded, "I'm sure he does have them. I just wish we knew what role we played in his master plan."

Mara looked at Luke with a good amount of fear behind her lovely green eyes, "We shouldn't be talking like this Luke. It's dangerous. I can sense as I know you can that there is a larger scheme at play here, something else looming just beyond my reach that I cannot see or touch. But I know it's there. Maybe I'm just not meant to know it yet."

Luke swallowed hard, and he wondered which scheme she meant, his or the Emperor's. She sighed and he said reassuringly, 'Whatever happens, we'll be together. I promise you that." Mara pressed against Luke purposefully and said, "Well I hope you want to keep me around for at least a while longer." Luke's hand moved up and down her back and he responded by kissing her passionately and saying, "As long as I can." Mara kissed him and looked at him thoughtfully and said, "Do you think something will happen?"

Luke laughed disdainfully and said, "Doesn't something always?"

An ominous silence followed by a short rap on the door made them both jump. L'wren moved from the other room to answer it. She stepped back and in strode Darth Vader. Luke scowled...

Vader stood still for a moment and then said, "I need to speak with my son." Luke sighed and said, "Anything you have to say you can say in front of Mara." Vader replied, 'Do not be insolent Luke. Come with me."

Luke leaned over to Mara and said, "I'll be right back, either he's going to apologize to you, or he won't and he won't see me until he does. Either way this will be very short."

Luke walked into the sitting room with Vader, who said, "Luke, I am trying to understand your motives for beginning a relationship with a known imperial assassin. Truly I am. But it was not my intention to anger you or doubt your feelings which I can most certainly sense. I am sorry that I did not trust you."

Luke replied, "I do understand that father, you've worked toward this goal for so long anf sacrificed so much that I understand being distrustful of everyone but you must give Mara a chance. And father? You do owe her an apology."

Vader grumbled, Luke added, 'Would you have been alright if your father had called mother a viper in a tawdry shell? And do you think Mother would have handled it with grace?" Vader replied, "I am certain she would not have, Padme may be a wonderful person and the love of my life but she does have a spectacular temper. And force knows that my temper is vast. No I would never have tolerated _anyone _insulting Padme. Very well Luke, I hope you're right."

Luke called, "Mara could you come in here please?" Mara entered the room almost timidly, much to Vader's surprise she went right to Luke's side and sought his hand looking at him concerned.

Vader began, "Mara Jade, I apologize for my insults and judgement of you. As well as barging uninvited into your apartments."

Mara thought for a moment. She had certainly changed in the most fundamental of ways recently. Her old self would have sneered and ridiculed Vader's apology. But this Mara, found herself not just regarding this man as competition but as the father of the man she loves. She despised hearing him hurl the insults at her. But what affected her the most was that he did not approve of her with Luke. She replied, "I understand Lord Vader. Our relationship at least our consented one must have come to a shock to you and I know that you only said those things out of concern for Luke. Which I think is wonderful. I do not expect your opinion of my to change overnight but I do expect you to keep your word to watch me closely. Then you'll see with your own eyes that I truly deeply love your son."

Vader was speechless, he had expected Mara to gloat over his apology. Or to not honor it at all. What he had most certainly not expected was a most sincere reply of understanding.

Luke knew that she was capable of forgiving his father but he had not expected her to be so accepting of his father's apology. As always, he was surprised and in awe of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly and looked at his father with a look of polished joy.

Luke said, 'We were planning to dine with Leia tomorrow. Would you like to join us?" Vader still reeling from Mara's words replied, "No, thank you. Tomorrow I will be in private counsel with the Emperor." Luke's eyes narrowed, rarely did the Emperor call for Vader and not Luke. Vader told his son silently through the force, "Yes, I know it's peculiar but I feel little danger from it. I will alert you should anything else arise."

Mara nodded and she added, "Another time?" Vader replied, 'Certainly. Excuse me." Vader moved around the couple and exited the apartments quickly.

Luke looked at Mara with perfect pride and said, "I am proud of you. I know if must have been hard not to kick him in the breathing apparatus." Mara laughed and playfully slapped Luke's chest, "I would not have! Luke, he's your father. I know what he thinks and says matters to you whether or not you want to admit it. I've never had a family and I certainly don't want you to lose yours because of me. I could never hurt you that way."

Luke pulled her close and said, "You never fail to surprise me. I always think that I have a beat on you, then you go and prove me wrong." Mara smiled, kissing his nose and said, "Good thing, you should go ahead and get used to being wrong. It's good for marriage." Luke kissed her neck and said, "I can think of other things that are good for a marriage." She laughed and said, "Give and take right?" Luke laughed at her licentious analogy and said, "Something like that."

Mara nodded and said, "Do you have any idea how crazy we are?" Luke laughed, "Yes, but I'm crazy about _you _Mara Jade." She smiled and rolled her eyes kissing him and waving L'wren out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Luke! Please help me!" Mara screamed out in pain. Luke could see her and fight as he may he couldn't get to her. The Emperor blasted her with force lightning again, she cried out in agony,the pain so real that Luke could feel it through their bond like an inferno charring his skin.

"Why do you not defend yourself as your _Jedi _lover has taught you?" The Emperor snapped at her in hatred.

Mara sobbed in pain, curled up into a small ball shuddering in fear. "Why do you not _defend _yourself Mara Jade?"

Mara looked up at him with blood shot eyes her lovely face bruised and snarled, "Kriff you!" he blasted her again violently, her visceral scream pierced Luke's soul, he was crying out trying to get to her.

* * *

Luke woke violently, "Mara!"

She shot up next to him, 'Luke? What's the matter? Are you all right?" She rubbed his back soothingly, he was drenched in sweat. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Luke nodded blankly...a dream it had only been a dream but it had been so real.

Mara was being violently beaten and tortured..._why_? Why would the Emperor torture Mara?

"Luke? Do you want to tell me about it?" He looked at Mara, her beautiful face concerned. Luke swallowed and said, "No, it was just a nightmare. It's not important." She cocked her head to the side and said, "Sweetheart, you seem very upset."

Luke laid back down covering his eyes with his hand and said, "Well, it was very vivid. But I don't really want to talk about it right now it just seemed too real." She lay her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her tightly.

He refused to shut his eyes again, he fought hard to push the images of her writhing in pain from his brain and think of her only now, lying on him affectionately, unbruised, unharmed...safe...safe with him.

Now more than ever, he must stay with her and watch her. Somehow he knew that there would come a point when the Emperor would become angry enough with Mara to kill her and Luke would be powerless to stop him.

'No', he thought intentionally blocking his thoughts from her.

If it came to that, I would destroy him. He will not hurt her, no matter _what _I have to do.

* * *

"Lord Vader, it has been brought to my attention that several rebellion forces have risen on core planets. I require your particular attention for this mission. I want you to find them and extinguish them. Their presence has been bothersome at most for the past decade but they're growing in force now."

He handed Vader a large packet of documents, specific written orders and itineraries.

In his head Anakin knew as he took the documents that the Emperor would send him to Naboo where Padmewas hosting several councils with the rebellion in preparation for the final battle.

Vader replied, "As you wish my master. May my son join me on this mission?"

The Emperor looked up sharply and said, "Is his training still incomplete?" Vader replied, "No my master, his training is complete. However it would be useful to capitalize on his formidable skills.

The Emperor hesitated for a moment and said, "I believe the young Skywalker is better serving me here. Take whatever battalions you need to compensate for his absence."

Anakin's heart leapt with fear, he knew that the Emperor had been using Luke. But he had never let it be known before.

He asked, "Is there anyway I can be of help with my son's mission here my master?" The Emperor sneered, "No Lord Vader, you will do as I command. Be sure you return before the nuptials however. Lord Skywalker is progressing just as I have planned for him. Do not fret for your son Lord Vader, I have him well at hand."

Anakin knew that he was shielding from the Emperor but if he had not been the Emperor would have felt his unleashed fury at the evil old man referring to his son in such a manner. Using his only son to meet his own selfish needs. Vader wanted to snatch the lightsaber from his belt and hack the old man in two. He rose stiffly and left the room silently seething lest he do something that he knew he would be made to regret.

* * *

Luke paced around their bedchamber. Mara attempted to read in bed but his nervous energy unnerved her terribly. "_Luke_! Will you just sit down and talk to me! What in the galaxy is going on with you?"

Luke looked at her, every time he saw her face, he pictured her beaten and bruised being mercilessly tortured.

He looked away, 'I'm fine. Just worried about my father. He usually isn't called in for a private counsel with Palpatine."

Mara flinched at the way Luke spit the Emperor's name. "I'm sure he's fine Luke. Maybe the Emperor wants to go in halves with him for a stellar wedding gift?" she joked.

Luke looked at her smiling face and she added, "Don't worry. Your father is completely capable of taking care of himself. Now, about dinner tonight with your sister...what should I wear?" Luke grinned and said, "You're asking _me _what you should wear? Darling, you will look beautiful no matter what you wear. I completely prefer what you wore last night however."

Mara thought for a moment and smiled, "I think your sister would prefer it if I wore _some _clothing don't you agree? And can you imagine the faces of the guards we passed on the way there?"

Luke climbed into bed and kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't think it's a formal thing. But dress nicely. The first of many family dinners." Mara smiled the word like soothing balm to the void in her life. Family.

Luke's comm link buzzed interruptingly from the night table he reached for it, "Father?" Vader answered, "I need to speak with you Luke right away. Meet me in my chambers."

Luke was suddenly very alarmed. He looked at Mara who looked concerned as well and she said, "I hope everything is ok..." Luke nodded kissing her and hugging her tightly, "I love you, I'll be right back. Will you stay here, please?" Mara nodded silently feeling Luke's alarm.

Luke closed the bedchamber door behind him and L'wren approached, "Can I do anything for you Lord Skywalker?"

Luke smiled and said, "You're always so efficient. Anticipating a need before we even ask...but as it is I do need something. Mara assured me that she would stay here until I got back but can you stall her if she tries to leave. I just have a bad feeling today, if anyone comes here or she tried to leave, use this." he handed her his comm link and said, "this will reach me immediately and I will come for her."

L'wren was puzzled, but took the device from Luke and asked, "Do you sense a particular danger involving my mistress." Luke hesitated, fearful that if he said too much that she would tell Mara and Mara would certainly balk at being protected. "Vaguely. Hopefully nothing too serious. I must go convene with my father for awhile though. He will help me define this so I can protect her better if there is any danger." L'wren nodded and Luke added, "Just be sure not to tell her."

L'wren smiled and said, "Yes I know exactly how she'll feel about being minded like a child. I'll say nothing to her sir, I assure you. If it's like you say and her safety could be in jeopardy I will trust you."

* * *

Luke thanked L'wren and hurried to his father's chambers where Anakin had hastily stripped off his Darth Vader uniform on his way to his inner chambers. Luke picked up the heavy pieces and walked into his rooms where Anakin was extremely distressed. "Luke, I've just come from the Emperor." Luke set the Darth Vader guise down, "You shouldn't leave these things in the outer chambers Father anyone could have come in, seen them and assumed you've committed suicide."

Anakin glared and Luke and said, "Not now Luke. The Emperor told me that I was to go on a mission to several core planets to wipe out the rebellion." Luke sat and sighed, "Where can we hide them now? We need them close now more than ever!"

Anakin nodded, "I know, but even more disturbing is the fact that he told me that you could not accompany me. Because you were already serving his purpose here. That you are progressing just as he had planned."

To say that Luke was disconcerted by this news would have been an understatement.

He face went blank and he said to his father, "What plan?" Anakin ran his hands through his hair and said, "I don't know. I fished for it but he wouldn't tell me." Luke asked, "Do you sense any danger?" Anakin shook his head and replied, "Very little, but that doesn't mean that danger does not exist. Lest we forget the Emperor is extremely skilled in the force he could be blocking everything from me. I want you to get out of here."

Luke looked at his father incredulously, "You _must _be joking? If I leave now any hope of secrecy will be lost." Luke could see that Anakin was panicked, "Luke! You will do as I say. I will not be here to protect you if something should happen!"

Luke grabbed his father by the shoulders, "Father please! Trust me it will look worse if Mara and I run now."

Anakin sighed and said, "I have tried to be patient with your feelings Luke. I appreciate that you were up front and honest with me about them. But you can't continue to have a relationship with Mara. It's playing right into the Emperor's plans apparently." Luke's eyes darkened, "You said that he didn't say what his plan was."

Anakin replied, "He didn't. However, it's the one thing he _has _put in motion with you and taken a keen interest in it." Luke shook his head and said, "He may have, but I will not believe that she has a hand in it. She is merely his pawn, same as the both of us."

Anakin looked at his son and said, "Please, for my sake. You must leave this place, both you and Leia. Go back to Naboo, we'll get your mother and we'll just go. I won't leave my children here in his clutches while he sends me off on some vile mission."

Luke looked at his father, their matching blue eyes and Luke said, "Father. Trust me. Leia and I will be safe. I will watch this situation very closely and I will contact you if I see anything disturbing. Right now this is the only way. I won't have you throw away your plan that you've been working to achieve for the past twenty years."

Anakin's shoulders hung in defeat and he said, "Luke, I do trust you. I know that you will keep yourself and Leia safe. Just be very cautious."

Luke nodded and said, "I have another matter to discuss with you. Last night I believe I have a force vision. It was of Mara, the Emperor was torturing her, brutally with force lightning. It was so real, her pain was so intense that I could feel it myself. I don't know why he was punishing her, but it was so violent. He wanted to hurt her, badly even kill her."

Anakin asked, "Did you tell Mara about this?" Luke shook his head, "No, I could barely tell you now. The memory of her pain..it's just too much."

Anakin held Luke by the shoulders and said, "I understand, I had similar dreams when I found out that Padme was pregnant. I'm sure that you were disturbed by them Luke, as I was then. However, they're not warnings of what _will _happen, merely warnings of what _could _happen. Obviously Padme did not die in childbirth as I foresaw, but if I _had _turned to the dark side who could say that it would not have come to pass."

Luke ran his fingers through his hair in anxiety, "I'm not letting her out of my sight until we stage the overthrow. What also concerns me about the visions is that she is alone. I'm not there with her, I would _never _allow her to be tortured by Palpatine. Am I imprisoned in the future? Am I dead?"

Anakin shuddered at the thought of his son's death and said, "I agree, you'll need to stay close to her. You may be right Luke, she could be an innocent pawn in all of this. But the Emperor wants you with her for a reason, we need to try and figure out what that reason is."

Luke sighed heavily, the weight of the world on his shoulders and said, "I have a bad feeling about this. Not all of the Jedi have reported in yet...not even close."

The reclusive Jedi had all agreed to congregate into Coruscant for the coup so they may be of assistance in the battle that would inevitably ensue.

Anakin acknowledged Luke's fears, "I know, when I am "searching" for the rebels on this campaign I will be seeking out Jedi as well. I must move quickly the Emperor wants me back before the wedding. But I know that Master Windu will assist me in contacting the Jedi, his authority certainly outweighs mine. They should be assembled by the time I return."

Luke nodded, his fears concerning Mara overwhelming his thoughts "I need a contingency plan to get Mara out. As capable as I know she is I don't want to risk her if I don't have to. This will be a hard fight, I can't face the possibility of losing her."

Anakin thought hard for a moment, and looked at his son. Their faces identical masks of anxiety and frustration, 'She has seen battle many times Luke. Are you concerned for her fighting? Or are you concerned for whose side she will be fighting with?"

This was one of Luke's deep seated fears, that Mara would find out the truth and end up despising him for betraying her trust by lying to her and she would fight against him rather than be at his side.

Luke admitted, "I don't know Father. I sense her frustration with Palpatine but unto treason? I couldn't say for certain. I want to answer yes, unequivocally but I can't. I know that at the very least when she finds out the truth she'll be very angry and hurt. I cannot prevent that, but I won't put her in harms way not if I can prevent it. As long as I know that she is safe I can spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

Anakin regarded his son for a moment and asked, "Do you trust her Luke? Search your instincts...think...don't answer right away."

Luke sat, and was silent for several long minutes, "Yes, she loves me, I know she does. She'll be angry and certainly confused but she would never raise her weapon to fire upon me. Are you considering relenting and letting me tell her?"

Anakin sat next to Luke and said, "you're my son. And you're very gifted with the force. If you say that she can be trusted then I believe you. But this is not a decision that we can enter into lightly. She has been deep in the enemy's counsel all of her life. We have to know that if we trust her with his that she won't go immediately to Palpatine and we lose the element of surprise which could cripple us completely."

Luke said nothing, he wished with all his soul that he knew that Mara would never tell the Emperor about their plans, especially knowing that it would mean Luke's certain death. He never thought that she would intentionally put him in harms way, but Palpatine was supremely manipulative and had a lot of influence over Mara.

He finally responded, "Let me think on this Father. I want to be sure before we risk everything, and ask _her _to risk everything. If I can put her at less risk by not telling her then that's what I'll do. She's very susceptible to Palpatine's deceptions and seeks his approval. I will come up with a way to get her out of the palace that day. I won't see this vision come to pass, no matter what I have to do."

Anakin saw a shadow of his own obsession to save Padme from his force vision in his son's fierce blue eyes.

His own lit with fear, "Don't say that Luke. The Emperor probably knows that Mara is your weakness, and your feelings for her go beyond any mandate of his and he'll use it against you if you let him. You don't yet realize how far you can go."

Luke replied harshly, "Yes I do. I know _exactly_, and I _will _go as far as I have to, to protect her."

Anakin felt a chill go through his bones as he watched his son step into the very same path he had been in twenty years ago...


	11. Chapter 11

Leia had arranged for a very private dinner in the garden's eerily lit by the phosphorescent panels. Leia called the glow romantic, Luke called it ghostly, Mara called it light.

Luke tried to keep his mood light as the ladies conversed easily, "Have you seen your wedding gown yet?" Mara laughed, "No, my handmaiden knows if it's too much for me to see or not and she's been hiding it from me. I think it _must _be some ghastly thing."

Luke smiled wryly at Mara and said, "She just wants you to be surprised." Mara turned and said, "No, she wants to keep me from torching it. The thing probably cost more credits than I could imagine."

Luke rubbed her shoulder with his arm that he had wrapped around her shoulders, he knew she hated excess. Leia chewed on her goat grass salad and said, "I'm sure you'll look lovely and it will be a wonderful wedding." Mara eyed Leia suspiciously, "Is there anyone special in your life Leia?" Leia looked at Luke who smiled at her raising his eyebrows in question.

Leia laughed nervously, that was all Mara needed. "Really? Who is he? Does he live here in Coruscant?" Leia cleared her throat and said, "He's in trading, and no he doesn't live here on Coruscant sadly. He's a Corellian originally, but he travels around a lot for his...work." Luke hid his laughter in his napkin, Mara ignored his reaction and inquired, "How long have you known one another?" Leia answered quickly, 'A few years. Are you ready for the next course?"

Mara smiled and Luke laughed saying, "Nice Leia. Really smooth." Mara laughed and asked, "Is it serious?" Leia looked to her brother for help who rose his hands up to say 'you're on your own'

Leia answered vaguely, "It's mildly serious. Nothing like evening air is there?" Mara rolled her eyes conceding, "All right! I won't ask you anymore about him! Trades hmm? Better than a smuggler I guess."

Luke choked on his grappa.

* * *

His thoughts trailed back to that afternoon...

Anakin had departed earlier that day, advising Luke all the way to his convoy. "Be on your guard at all times, keep your shields strong, make sure that you have a ship fueled and waiting just in case. Keep Leia appraised of the situation. Take time in the day to feel out the force in meditation. I'll be in contact with you, and I will return as soon as I have found a safe place for the alliance." he embraced his son tightly, "most of all, keep yourself and your sister safe. Contact me immediately if you sense any trouble at all. Do you understand?"

Luke nodded, "Yes Father, travel safely. May the force be with you." He wheezed in his Vader helmet and replied, "And with you my son."

* * *

Luke let out a little sigh, yes he certainly had quite a full plate at the moment. Which he noticed Mara did too...quite literally. He whispered in her ear as Leia was ordering the next course, "Do you not like the food?" Mara shook her head and said, "It's not that. I'm usually fond of goat grass salad, but I've felt strange all day. I can't seem to place it."

Leia kissed her shoulder and said, 'When we get back to our apartments we can meditate together and see if we can't find out what's troubling you."

Mara smiled warmly at him, which just made him reiterate his statement that morning, that he would do anything to protect her and keep her face. No matter what that meant for him.

Leia said, "I've ordered a wroonian flycatcher fillet for the main course." Luke smiled at his sister and said, "Pricey." Leia returned Luke's smile and said, "Hey, this is my first dinner with the two of you. I want it to be special." Mara was touched, 'Thank you Leia, that's very sweet of you."

One look at the fillet however and Mara knew that fancy and expensive it may be...but there was no way that she was touching it.

* * *

After a quick embrace from her soon to be sister in law. Mara and Luke went back to their apartments slowly. Luke asked, "Are you still feeling badly?" Mara considered for a moment and said, "I don't feel ill, just off somehow. It's affecting little things, my concentration, balance, appetite things that like. I'm not sure I could take you right now in a lightsaber duel." Luke laughed and said, "Like you could before?" She sent him and fierce look matched with a dazzling smile, "You said yourself that I was improving very quickly. So you'd better watch out." Luke's smile faded as his father's words reached into his mind, "_Are you concerned for her fighting? Or are you concerned for whose side she will be fighting with?_"

She noted his somber expression and poked him in the side making him jump, "What's the matter? Scared?" he looked at her and buried his mood by saying, "I think I'll survive." She kissed his neck as they entered their apartments, "Oh I wouldn't try to kill you. I'd make you my slave."

L'wren rose as they entered but made a quick exit when she saw that they would prefer to be alone right now.

Luke smiled as Mara led him into their bedchamber, "I thought I already was." She laughed turning around to pull him, "No yet, but I have a feeling you might want to be!" She wrapped one arm around his neck, the other hand lie on his cheek as she pulled him in for a deep kiss. Luke replied hoarsely, "Not such a bad occupation. I could get used to it." he pulled her against him tightly ravaging the exposed skin on her neck. She gasped, "Well you'd just better. I have no intentions of releasing you."

He lifted her easily into his arms, "Release me? No love, it's I who will not release you.

She kissed his ear and said, "You'll hear no complaints from me."

* * *

Anakin tore open his assignments from the Emperor as soon as they warped out of the orbit of Coruscant.

_Proceed to the outer reaches of Naboo where_

_a significant gathering of rebels is taking place_

_you will know them by their distinct force _

_signature. Leave no survivors. Report back_

_immediately after they have been dispatched_

_for further assignments. _

Anakin handed the coordinates to his navigator. He knew that he would have to be extremely careful not to arouse the Emperor's suspicions on this one. In place of Luke, he had 50 storm troopers that he would have to fool into thinking that he had murdered all of the members of the alliance which included his wife. This was not too much of a challenge, storm troopers were at best extremely gullible and they would never think of disobeying a direct order from Darth Vader. Anakin thought ruefully it's one of the good things about being a monster no one second guesses you.

* * *

"Mara focus. Delve deep inside yourself, now. Do you feel the force." Luke and Mara sat cross legged in front of one another on their bed that night still rumpled from other activities. She whispered in excited response, " I can see it Luke. It's like sparkling light and wind whipping everywhere!"

Luke smiled at her description and asked, "That's it. Do you sense yourself there?"

She squeezed Luke's hands, "Yes! I can sense you too." Luke replied, "What am I like?"

She smiled brightly her eyes still closed, "You're so warm! You're surrounded by all this shimmering white light. You're like the sun Luke. You're glowing."

"What do you look like Mara?" he asked. She opened one eye and said, 'You tell me Skywalker! I want to make sure that you're not cheating." He laughed at said, "Do you remember your gown at our engagement ball?" She nodded and he continued, "It's sort of like how I see you. Beautiful, dazzling with cool evening starlight shooting all around you."

She smiled and said, "So we're like the night and day." Luke laughed and said, "Opposites attract. But neither can be without the other, sort of like us." Mara squeezed his hands again in agreement.

Luke asked, "OK Mara, concentrate on yourself. Is there anything different about you that would be making you feel strange?"

Mara focused, "I can't tell. I'm not used to seeing me this way."

Luke honed in on her, she was so beautiful and luminous. Nothing like she had been the previous time he had witnessed her in the force, that fragile and broken soul had given way to this beaming goddess.

Luke could sense something slightly off, just a hair off. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't understand what it was. Just different.

They both pulled back and exhaled simultaneously. Mara fell slack into Luke's arms. He caught her easily and pivoted so he could lay her down, "You're okay Mara. It's disorienting the first few times." He stroked her hair and he felt her drift off to sleep.

He covered her gently and said aloud knowing that she would hear him in her dreams, "What did I do before you? How did I survive all this time without you?" she moaned softly in her sleep. Though they were out of the force meld Luke still saw her as completely luminescent, to him she would always look this way.

He kissed her softly and laid beside her to pull her into his arms. His father had told him that the Emperor would use his love for Mara against him, that it was a weakness Palpatine would abuse.

Suddenly it was blazingly clear to Luke. This was not a weakness, she was his greatest strength.

* * *

Anakin landed on Naboo the next morning. He barked a gruff order, "I will scout the planet alone. Stay here until I summon you." The faceless storm commander nodded in response.

Anakin had coordinated that they would land not too far from the Lake House where he knew Padme would be. The walk would be easy, and the ship would be out of sight.

Suddenly he felt 17 again, seeing her always did that to him. When he came upon the house, Padme sensed him and came flying out of the double doors and threw herself into his arms pulling the Darth Vader guise off of him quickly. "Anakin! What are you doing here?"

The suffocating helmet came off and he kissed his wife with fervor, lifting her and spinning her around. He sat her back down on her feet and said, "Orders from the Emperor to wipe out the rebels...again."

She rolled her eyes, "Where are we going now?" Anakin ran his fingers through his hair and said, "Borleias." Padme's eyes went wide, "So close? Do you feel the overthrow imminent?" Vader nodded and said, "Yes, with Luke's wedding in just over a week. It will need to be very soon after that. He has sinister plans for our children Padme I can sense that. I won't let him carry them out." She led Anakin into the house where several elite members of the rebellion greeted him warmly. "Ease up Chewie!" Anakin cried as the wookie bestowed a massive hug on him. Han walked forward and put his hand out to Anakin.

Hmm...Anakin thought, this is the man who will probably marry my daughter someday. He shook Han's hand brusquely and walked away. 'Let him sweat it' he thought. It was good for daughter's boyfriends to be afraid of their fathers.'

Padme announced, "Anakin has some very big news."

Anakin stood beside her and said, "The time is now. We will move to Borleias in the next two days. Be sure to pack all the resources you can. When the time is imminent I will contact Padme and you will be moved to Coruscant along with the Jedi to assist in the final battle. We will need a lot of skilled pilots to shoot down any Imperials trying to escape. Now is the time to strike them down."

Padme looked to Han, "Han, would you be interested in commanding the aerial fleet?" Han looked to Anakin who was scowling at his wife, Padme for her part looked like she was trying not to laugh. Han nodded and said, "I'd be honored." Padme nodded and smiled brightly at her husband who sighed at her and continued, "I will leave here tomorrow and search out any remaining Jedi I can in the week I have to do so. I will move them directly to Coruscant as close to the palace as I can."

A young pilot spoke up, "Do you know when the strike will happen?" Anakin shook his head and said, "No I don't. I must wait until after my sons wedding when there are less people in and about the palace. Then when the time it right I will contact Padme. You must all be on high alert after the wedding. This is our most crucial hour."

He turned and walked up the stairs, Padme following closely behind him.

"Anakin, everything is going to be all right." He closed their bedroom door behind him and looked out at the shimmering lake, "I wish I could believe you. I left our children there Padme. In his clutches, and I don't have any idea what he has planned for them."

Padme smoothed Anakin's unruly hair with her hands and said reassuringly, "Luke and Leia are completely capable. And from what I've heard from Leia, this Mara Jade is too."

Anakin sighed, "That's another thing. I can't say that Luke's relationship with Mara is a good thing. I'm happy that he has someone, but she's been in Palpatine's faction since she was a young child. I'm not sure if she can be turned to our side, even our way of thinking."

Padme's warm brown eyes soothed him and she said, "Does Luke trust her?" Anakin nodded and Padme said, "Then that's all we need to know. Luke's a man now, and a very strong one at that. He won't put anyone at risk unless he has to. You have to trust him my love."

Anakin pulled her into his arms and said, "We only have today." Padme smiled kissing him and replied, "For now, soon we'll all be together again. Finally, as a family. You, me our children and our son's wife."

Anakin rolled his eyes and Padme laughed, "You know you'll learn to love her right?"

Anakin laughed, "You haven't met Mara, Padme."

Padme smiled unbuttoning Anakin's shirt, "No I haven't but I know _you_, you have a significant soft spot for daughters." Anakin smiled, maybe Padme was right, maybe he would love Mara like a daughter one day...but right now the thought was extremely far from his mind. Especially since their floor was being excessively littered with essential clothing.

* * *

Leia moped through the palace corridors that night. Luke and Mara had been cooped up in their apartments all day, it only magnified how much she missed Han.

She hated it in the palace, if she couldn't be with Han then she preferred to be with her mother forging ahead with the alliance. She was thrilled that Luke had found Mara...albeit unconventionally but found none the less and they were perfect together. Mara brought out the best qualities in Luke from Leia's opinion and vice versa.

Now with her father gone as well, and Luke and Mara frolicking like honeymooning eopie's on the sand Leia felt very lonely. She found herself wandering aimlessly through the endless hallways of the palace. She never could sleep here very well. Not that she would ever admit it to Luke, or especially their father. She found it hard to sleep without Han.

She knew it must be getting very late, she was just about to turn and head back to her apartments when a rasping voice cried out to her, "Miss Skywalker. Have you lost your way?"

Leia shuddered in disgust as ice water poured down her spine, she raised her shields up immediately and turned, bowing "Your excellency. I was having trouble sleeping and wanted to walk to clear my head. I was just about to retire for the night."

The Emperor smiled and said, "Allow me to escort you there."

Leia wanted to tell him to kriff himself and that she would escort herself back!

But that was Han's influence...and maybe just a touch of Mara in there. She knew that she would have to relent.

As they began to walk the Emperor asked, "Are you concerned for your Father's mission? Or your brother's upcoming nuptials?" Leia replied coolly ever the diplomat, "Both actually." The Emperor smiled again, it unnerved Leia to no end. "Let me assuage your fears. I have no doubt that your father will be successful in destroying those pathetic rebels. As to your brother and your future sister in law. They seem quite taken with one another." Leia nodded, "Of course." The Emperor continued unbidden, "Have you gotten close to Mara Jade?"

Leia stiffened and replied, "Not as of yet. But I hope to in the future."

He said, "She's much like yourself. Charming, and extremely intelligent. I sensed her and sent your father to procure her for me."

Leia could have wretched hearing the Emperor speak this way about a helpless innocent child, as if it were nothing more than a collectible.

"She was always precocious. Then one day miraculously, she simply snapped into pure obedience, the consummate assassin. She's been willful of course, but like a good pet if you beat them enough they will learn to obey you."

Leia bit her lip furiously fighting to keep the sharp retorts down. He continued, "Much like your father and your brother. They are like my finest star destroyers, they just needed some adjustments before they would perform at their highest quality. With the right persuasion any person can be made to be completely obedient. Don't you agree?"

As they came to her door, Leia's fury unleashed, "No I believe that a persons willfulness and _dis_obedience make for a better individual!"

Palpatine laughed, "Oh my girl, we'll get those foolish ideas out of your head...soon I think." He walked away from her still cackling maniacally.

She rushed inside and bolted the door behind her. Her trembling hands grabbed her comm link, she had to tell Luke right away. She had a very bad feeling about this...


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. This chapter deals a lot with Revenge of the Sith including direct excerpts of dialogue from the movie. I didn't write that part, George Lucas did. Just to clarify so I don't get sued and/or killed by LucasFilmLTD. Also it was pointed out to me by the lovely haleyskywalker2 that there was a mistake in the previous chapter that I did not catch. Obviously, "Leia kissed Mara's shoulder." isn't what I meant to say...i'm not writing _that _kind of fanfic. Please excuse the error.

Please enjoy and review.

Thank you ~ Eradyne

* * *

The framing of the comm link cracked under the crushing pressure of Luke's fist clenching it when he heard Leia tell him that the Emperor was boasting about "procuring" Mara.

He'd never heard Leia so distressed before, normally she was very calm and logical. The Emperor had completely unnerved her, "I just know that something is going on Luke I could sense it in the way he was speaking to me about all of us. Like we were the integral parts of a larger machine."

Luke attempted to calm her down, "Don't worry Leia. I'll be right there." Leia asked, 'Is Mara coming with you?" Luke replied, "No, she's asleep."

Leia's voice trembled, "You shouldn't leave her Luke. When he spoke about her...I don't know, just don't leave her alone."

Luke felt fear thread through his stomach and he said quickly, "I am coming to get you now then I am bringing you back here. Get a few things together. There is a spare room here that you can sleep in. I have a scrambler in there, I will get Han on a comm link okay?"

Leia felt a massive swell of relief, she was a capable woman but the Emperor was just too much for her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, "Who is it?" she asked timidly, "It's Luke"

She opened the door and Luke slid in and shut it behind him, grabbing her bag and asking, 'Are you ready? I don't want Mara to wake up and see that I'm gone and come looking for me." Leia nodded and Luke opened the door again and they both snuck out into the hallway and moved as quickly as they could to Luke and Mara's apartments.

* * *

Mara stood there, arms crossed in the black silk robe tapping her foot impatiently when they came through the door sneaking like thieves

Luke looked down shamefully, Leia did too grabbing her bag from Luke.

Mara asked starkly, "What is going on?"

Leia looked at Luke, who rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and said, "Leia needs to stay here until my father gets back." Mara looked and Leia who looked very upset and said, "Of course, that's perfectly fine. But _why_?"

Luke sighed and looked at Mara with sympathy in his eyes and said, "I didn't want to do this Mara. I didn't want to tell you all of this, and put you in this danger." Mara's eyes flared, "I don't need anyone protecting me Skywalker. And I don't need anyone keeping the truth from me. Especially not the man I love."

Luke nodded shamefully, "I hope after I'm done telling you, you'll understand why." Mara replied, "I hope so too Luke."

* * *

They all sat in the formal sitting room in the soft flickering glow of Mara's fireplace. Leia sat next to Luke and Mara across from them. Leia nodded at Luke encouragingly and Luke began, "Mara, you know that my father is Darth Vader. He is also Anakin Skywalker." Mara nodded and said, "Yes, that was his identity before he joined with the Emperor, I know."

Luke sighed, hating that he had to put her at any sort of risk with the Emperor, "No Mara. He still _is _Anakin Skywalker. Darth Vader is just a disguise."

Mara shook her head and Luke continued, "Back when Palpatine first came to power, my father and mother knew that he was too powerful then to be beaten. They used to force to fool the Emperor into thinking that my father had murdered Mace Windu and succumbed to the dark side of the force. He then was to wait until the Emperor was caught off guard and kill him. But Palpatine was too powerful by then and my father had to wait until another force user as strong as he was could join him. Me. But the massacre of the Jedi, the death of my mother Padme Amidala. It was all a lie."

Mara replied, "It can't be Luke. I've been here practically my whole life, with Vader! I've seen him carry out the Emperor's rulings."

Leia replied sadly, "Yes, he despised it every time. Trust me, I know. I lost my entire home planet." Mara shook her head, "The Jedi are dead." Luke grasped her hand and said, "Mara, look at me. Why would I lie to you?" Mara took her hand from him, "Maybe _you _were lied to! Have you thought of that?"

Luke and Leia exchanged a look of sympathy. Luke began again, "Mara, I have seen Mace Windu with my own eyes. The Jedi are alive. My father, my mother, my sister, myself the Jedi and the alliance are all staging a plan to overthrow the Emperor."

Luke concentrated and let down all of his barriers through the force and allowed Mara into his mind fully.

She saw _everything_, the first time he saw his father, the first time he saw his mother. Training to become a Jedi with Anakin and Obi Wan. Leia falling in love with Han Solo. Coming to the Imperial Palace, and herself, she saw herself as he saw her. Wrapped in translucent starlight...then the plan. The one thing he had to keep from her, the one thing he had wanted to tell her all along. Arguing with his father, wanting to tell her, to trust her. Wanting more than anything to save her from the tyrannical rule of Palpatine.

Mara's green eyes flew wide and blazed in the firelight, "Luke no! You can't! Leia please tell him! The Emperor is too strong he'll kill all of you! Please stop this! Luke, I can't bear the thought of you in danger." She took his hand in her own and hugged it to her chest.

He hadn't even suspected she would feel this way, that his well being would take precedence over her anger at being deceived...

She read this thoughts which were now an open book for the first time, "Oh I'm angry Luke make no mistake. But I could never want to put you in harms way. You, or Leia. I have to get you two out of here, safely, now."

Suddenly Mara went completely rigid and grasped her head in anguish, crying out. Luke dropped to his knees in front of her. "Mara! What's wrong? What is it!" She cried out again, "I don't know! Luke!" He dropped into the force and felt through her mind. There was something there, something inside her mind causing her pain. He saw it, some small piece in her mind shooting out electric sparks. He reached out with his formidable power and dissolved the device. She exhaled in relief and fell into his arms.

She felt him trembling and asked panting, 'What was that Luke?" He looked at Mara, then turned to Leia who had jumped to her feet in all the commotion.

L'wren entered the room after hearing Mara's cries. Luke looked again at Mara, tears in his eyes and said, "Mara... it was a behavior modification chip."

Leia's hands went to her mouth in shock. Mara shook her head, her voice breaking, 'No Luke. It couldn't have been. I would have known if he had done something like that."

Luke sighed still fighting emotion, "Mara, he attempted to fit my father with one as well. My father was too strong and dissolved it as I just did with yours. He studied it. It's a modification chip to make you obedient, a variation of what they do with the storm troopers. It triggers if it detects any brain waves that hint on disloyalty."

Mara swallowed. Hard.

Leia gasped as she remembered, "He said that one day you just miraculously snapped into obedience when I saw him tonight Mara. He did this to you."

Mara looked at Leia, then back at Luke, then to L'wren who had her hand over her chest looking at her mistress with shock and sadness in her eyes. She stood quivering, "No, you're all wrong. I would have known if there was a chip put in my head."

Luke looked at her and asked honestly, "Would you have? It would take less time to install it as it would for you to load a blaster. He could have done it while you were sleeping and you never would have known it."

She closed her eyes...no. If he could do this what else could he have done?

She walked away from them, Luke rising to follow her. She turned, her eyes teary "Luke, what else could he have done to me." Luke embraced her tightly and she broke into heartbreaking sobs. They fell to the floor, she was mumbling, "He took my life from me...my whole life. What is this makes me different Luke? What if you don't love me this way?"

Luke's own tears flooded down his face and he said, "Mara. Don't. I would love you no matter what happened. I saw _you _Mara Jade and I fell in love with you. I'm always going to love you more than anything in this galaxy."

Suddenly Mara felt a great swell of hatred, "I'm going to make him pay for this Luke." Luke kissed her head and said, "We both will sweetheart I promise you. But we have to do this the right way. This plan has been in affect for twenty years. You have to trust me."

She looked at him, her green eyes still glassy with tears, "How can you want me now? Knowing how bitterly damaged I am." Luke held her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Mara. I will always want you. You will heal from this and I will help you. You are everything to me, the thing I hold dearest in my life. No matter what happens, you are still my Mara Jade." she sighed and rose shaking.

"We should get some rest. Leia, you are more than welcome to stay here. I'd prefer if we all stayed together. For safety."she said weakly Luke kissed Mara's hand and said, "I'm going to help Leia get settled and then I will be with you." She nodded defeated and walked into their bedchamber.

Luke looked to L'wren who nodded and said, "I understand Lord Skywalker, I won't let her be alone." she followed Mara demurely.

Leia hugged Luke tightly. "He ruined her life Leia. Forced her to obey him." Luke spat hatefully, "I want to kill him. Sneak into his chambers and cut him in half." Leia nodded and said comfortingly, "I know. But like you said we have to follow the plan. And he didn't ruin her life, he ruined her life up until this moment. Contact father. Now."

Luke was unable to reach Anakin immediately, he left him a message, "Father it's Luke. I'm letting you know that the situation here is extremely unstable. The Emperor has alluded to much larger designs regarding all of us, and I've just dissolved a behavior chip in Mara after it triggered. Please hurry back. We may need to discuss moving the plans forward."

Leia looked at the chrono, it was nearly dawn. Luke handed his comm to Leia who turned it on immediately and punched in Han's frequency, "Solo." he replied commandingly.

Leia smiled at the sound of his voice and said softly, "It's me." Luke smiled to hear the complete relief in Han's voice, "Leia! Are you all right?" Leia looked up at Luke who moved his way to the door mouthing 'good night' before he left. Leia replied, "Oh Han. I hate it here." Han answered, "I know honey, but soon it will all be over. We're leaving Naboo now, I wish I was coming there to get you." Leia smiled, "Me too. But soon you will. Rescuing the princess again huh?" Han laughed, "You're _hardly _the damsel in distress. Not some maiden in a tower waiting for some guy to come strolling along. You'd have already worked your way out of the tower and demolished it properly and bawled out the prince before needing any sort of rescue." She smiled at his analogy. She did have a very take charge attitude. "Is my father still there?" she asked.

Han answered, "No, Did you need him for something?" Leia sighed, "Palpatine has been increasingly alarming lately. Without my father here we're just all on edge." Han replied soothingly, "Just hang on honey, it will all be over soon. Then we'll be together."

Leia smiled fighting back tears, 'That's what we're fighting for."

L'wren sat with Mara stroking her hair as Mara sat in bed looking at the wall. Mara looked at her handmaiden and asked quietly, "Is everything a lie L'wren? My whole life?"

L'wren gathered Mara in her arms and said, "No my dear. You've been cruelly deceived that's to be certain. But you are still Mara Jade as Master Luke said. You have been a pawn for the Emperor for all this time unbidden. But now, now you have a rare opportunity to make a choice for yourself. Do you stay? And succumb to the wishes of the malevolent lord who has done you significant harm? Or do you go with the man and the family who care a great deal for you and want you to be happy? I think your choice is clear."

Mara looked at L'wren, "How can you say this? You were hired by Palpatine! Your loyalty is to the Empire."

The handmaiden raised her chin defiantly, "I am loyal to _you _Mara Jade. Yes, the Emperor hired me...for you. That is where my duty lies. I would be a fool if I could not see the truth of this matter. Lord Skywalker loves you completely, and the two of you have a chance to live your lives as you see fit. I suggest that you grasp it."

Mara sighed still trembling, "It frightens me." L'wren replied with resolve, "Then you must face it head on, and defeat it. No more hiding, no more doing what you're ordered to do even though it's a choice you were never make. You're too proud Mara, too proud to continue answered to a man who only seeks to possess you."

Mara felt the heat rising in her chest, L'wren was right. She wanted to be with Luke, but on their terms not the Emperor's. She would cut the marionette strings and be herself again.

Most of all she wanted to make sure that the last thing the Emperor saw in this lifetime was her _utter _defiance.

* * *

Mace Windu looked out the shuttle window as the shooting stars gliding by. He was older, wiser and more reticent. The years in seclusion hadn't lessened his power, but they had changed his perspective. He recalled the day it all changed...

FLASHBACK

Anakin was rushing towards him, "Master Windu I must talk to you."

He acknowledged, "Skywalker. We have just received word that Obi Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency power to the senate."

Anakin replied angrily, "He won't give up his power! I've just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a sith lord!"

Shocked moved across the unshakable mein of Master Windu, "A sith lord!"

Anakin replied, "Yes, the one we have been looking for."

Still incredulous, "How do you know this?

Anakin answered, "He knows the ways of the force. He's been trained to use the dark side."

Mace asked firmly, 'Are you sure?"

Anakin said, "Absolutely."

Mace sighed and said, "Then out worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive."

Anakin agreed, "Master, the chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."

Mace lightly chastised, "For you own good stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds you judgement."

Anakin insisted, "I must go Master!"

Mace replied firmly, "No. If what you told me here is true you will have gained my trust. But for now. Stay here."

Mace and three other Jedi were in the lift rising to the Chancellor's office when Anakin reached out through the force.

"Master Windu. He's too powerful. Trust me please."

Windu tried in vain to ignore the voice, trying to focus.

"Master Windu. I have an idea. I know that he can sense you coming for him. He will be on guard. He thinks that I am will succumb to the dark side. Let him believe that I have. Then when he is vulnerable I will remove him."

Mace answered, "I will handle this. Do not interfere."

The lift doors opened, and he, with his companions walked into the Chancellor's office.

He felt a dark sweeping of the force, but continued to walk forward.

The gentle tenor of the Chancellor greeted him, "Master Windu, I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say you're here sooner than expected."

Mace activated his majestic light saber and said evenly, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic you are under arrest."

Palpatine snarled, "Are you threatening me master Jedi?"

Mace retorted, 'The senate will decide your fate."

In a fury of anger Palpatine yelled, "I am the senate!"

Mace answered his anger growing, 'Not yet!"

Palpatine called his own lightsaber to his side and replied venomously, "It's treason then..." and flew at the four Jedi.

Mace was shocked at how formidable the old man was. Before he knew it, his three Jedi companions were dead. He reached out as he defended himself against the sith onslaught, 'Anakin! You were right! Come now, we will fake my death with the force. Then you will appear to be fallen to the dark side. We will meet to discuss further plans. Hurry!"

Anakin replied breathlessly in a run, "I am on my way."

FLASHBACK ENDS

Mace sighed and looked down at his prosthetic hand...it was a simple sacrifice. He and Anakin had coordinated their fight in their minds through the force as it was happening. Palpatine had to think that he was winning. Anakin had played his part so masterfully that Mace had truly been afraid for several moments.

FLASHBACK

After pledging his allegiance to Palpatine, Anakin sought out Mace Windu and several other Jedi and holograms of the masters. All who respected Mace's authority.

He began, "A very grave danger has come upon us. Palpatine is a Sith Lord. Anakin and I have created a plot to deceive him into thinking that Anakin is his new apprentice."

Anakin interjected, "He seeks to destroy all of the Jedi. You must go into hiding until he is killed. He has not told me yet how he will seek to annihilate us, but I know it will be soon. Trust no one at this time. You must appear to be dead, then go into hiding to stay out of danger."

Yoda tapped his cane furiously, "Agree with this I do not! Deception, the dark side that is. Destroy the Sith, we _must_."

Mace sighed at the grand jedi master and said, "You cannot Master Yoda he is too strong and he will expect an attack. Let Anakin do this, he will lull the Emperor into a sense of false security then he can destroy him."

Yoda lightly growled, "The way of the Jedi this is not! Fallen to the dark side young Skywalker has!" His blue hologram faded into nothingness and Anakin looked to Mace Windu who said, "Yoda has demonstrated his loyalty to the Jedi ways alone. My faith is in the republic and I will do whatever necessary to restore it."

The remaining knights, padawans and masters all agreed with Master Windu.

Ki Adi-Mundi turned his holographic image to Anakin and asked, "This is a very big responsibility young man. Are you certain you can do this?"

Anakin replied, "I know I have seemed taciturn and ungrateful. And I apologize for it. Now it is time to tell the truth. Three years ago I secretly married Padme Amidala. The child she now carries is my child. I had a force vision that Padme died in childbirth and Palpatine sought to manipulate me through my love for her and desire to save her. I make no apologies for my marriage to Padme. She and I came up with this plan together and though it will hurt us both acutely to remain apart, it's what we must do to save millions of lives and restore liberty."

Ki Adi Mundi nodded his head in reverence to Anakin and said, "May the force be with you young one. Master Windu, I will contact you after...well...after I am dead I suppose."

Mace nodded and the master's hologram vanished. Mace looked to Anakin and asked, "What about Obi Wan? Surely you will want to make your intentions known to him?" Anakin sighed and said, "Obi Wan cares for me too much, he would never let me commit myself to this danger. And he could get himself hurt by interfering. I sense he has a larger part to play in all of this. I despise lying to the man I fought side by side with for so many years, but it cannot be avoided. I know him too well."

Mace added, "And your wife?" Anakin looked down and said, "Padme understands that she must fake her own death as well to be free as well as separate herself from our child lest the chancellor senses it's force presence. Palpatine has sought to kill Padme for too long to stop now. I won't be ordered to murder my own wife and child. He has ordered me now to kill _all _of the Jedi, I must collect a regiment of clones now to storm the Jedi Temple, I will have to give the younglings a crash course on force trances. We have so little time to organize this."

Mace put his hand on Anakin's shoulder and said, "I will contact the remaining Jedi and inform them of this plan. Then I will disguise myself as a clone and assist you in the temple."

Anakin asked softly, "You're not angry with me about having a wife?"

Mace sighed and said, "If we weren't in so much danger now then yes I would be. But as it is. You're not the first Jedi to have this...situation. But you're willing to put others first before yourself. That's a true trait of the Jedi." Anakin smiled and said, "I will meet you in the temple then. Afterwards I will go to my wife and tell her what has transpired."

Mace nodded and vanished into the dark street of Coruscant.

FLASHBACK ENDS

The stars whizzed past the glass window of the ship which housed Mace Windu. He had longed for this moment for many years. He looked around to his Jedi companions, they had as well. Soon their deception would be over, no longer forced to hide in abominable places. They would be free. As they so richly deserved. It had been a long time coming.


	13. Chapter 13

Mara stood on her balcony watching the sun slowly rise into the purple dawn sky. She shook her head lightly. In the span of a day everything in her life had changed. Luke was a member of the alliance...he always had been. Leia too, and Vader...or Anakin she guessed. They sought to destroy everything she had been a part of.

Everything she had _unwillingly _been a part of she knew now...she'd been forced to commit heinous acts in the name of the Empire. Things she shuddered to think of now. Would Luke still love her if he knew those things?

She felt his presence then his strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She laid her head back against his shoulder and said reassuringly so he wouldn't worry, "I'm okay Luke. This has just been a very long night." he kissed the top of her head and said, "I'm sorry I had to deceive you. It was never something I wanted." Mara turned to him and grasped his hand leading him inside, "I know that. We need to get inside before more pictures of us end up on the holonet but" she said understandingly "You never saw this coming. You and I. I didn't either."

He kissed her hands and she asked, 'What are we going to do Luke?"

He stroked her cheek attempting to put her at ease and said lightly, "We're going to act natural. Soon my father will be back and I can discuss with him what we are to do next." Mara sighed and said, "I wish I had known all along, I hate coming in during the third act trying to figure out what is going on."

Luke smiled and said, "Hey, I came in during the second act and I still don't always get it." she laughed then said sadly, "How am I going to live after this? The Emperor's hand won't be accepted like a Jedi." he touched her chin and looked into her eyes with resolve, "Former Emperor's hand, and what makes you think you won't be accepted. You'll be the wife of a Jedi after all."

Tears swam in Mara's eyes, she had been afraid that after all of this he wouldn't want to marry her. That he wouldn't take a damaged insecure pawn of Palpatine's.

He read her fears and hugged her tightly, "You're so much more than all of that. I mean to show you Mara. You must see how much you really are especially to me."

She clung to him tightly, "I'm so sorry Luke." he pulled back to look at her and said, "No, don't you ever apologize! You've done nothing wrong do you understand?" she nodded and said her tears falling, "I'm just sorry you have to see me like this." he sighed and wiped her tears with his thumbs away from her cheeks and said, "Mara don't. This isn't your fault. Stop saying you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry _for_. I love you, any way you are. You're upset, you feel betrayed you're confused. Sweetheart, I understand all of those things. I'm not sorry that I am seeing you this way, I'm sorry that you feel this way, but not that I'm seeing it. If I see it, then I can be here for you, and help you. Don't ever feel like you have to hide from me."

She swallowed back more tears and nodded. He kissed her softly, "Everything will be okay. I promise you that I'm going to do whatever it takes."

Luke's comm buzzed, 'finally' he thought. "Skywalker...go ahead." he said into the device. Anakin's voice rang out, "Luke! Praise the force! I've been trying to reach you and Leia for hours but couldn't get through. My comm must be malfunctioning."

Luke asked quickly, 'Father did you get my message?"

Anakin replied, "No I didn't. What is going on?"

Luke sighed and recapped the events, "Leia saw Palpatine last night and he insisted on walking her back to her apartments, in doing so he let out pertinent information. He has plans for _all _of us father, he's not stopping with me and Mara. He frightened her so badly that I had to bring her to my apartments where Mara was waiting for us. I told her everything. She immediately wanted to help Leia and I escape to safety when a trigger went off in her head nearly crippling her with pain."

Anakin gasped, "No...Luke, you don't mean-"

Luke nodded remembering the moment vividly even though his father wouldn't see the gesture and said sadly, "Yes, I went into the force and dissolved a behavior modification chip. He was controlling her. She knows about it, and wants to help us destroy him."

Anakin panicked, "Luke! You don't understand the chip-"

Static buzzed in Luke's face, he asked loudly, "Father what? I can't hear you!"

He heard Anakin's voice vaguely through the massive static then the transmission cut.

Luke tried to think of everything his father would be trying to tell him about the chip.

Mara who had been beside him the whole time gasped in horror, "_The data! _Luke! What happens to the data the chip reads?"

Luke dropped his comm in realization and it hit the floor with a loud metal clank.

Leia felt Luke's terror and came running into the room, "What is it?"

Luke looked back and forth from woman to woman and said, "Maybe nothing. Maybe everything. We just have to be on our guard until father gets back. We can't do anything until then. We just have to be normal."

Fear gripped him. Not only was he putting himself at risk, but he was looking at these two women that he loved dearly that they too could now be in terrible danger. Mara said sourly, "This is my fault."

Luke replied flatly, "No it's not. You didn't put the chip in did you?" she sent him and glare and responded, "If I hadn't of been so weak there would have never been a chip. Or if I hadn't been so naive I would have at least _known _about it!"

Luke shook his head, he knew that Mara would seek to blame herself. He shot out, "Palpatine is to blame here! He is to blame for all of this! And I swear on everything I hold dear that I am going to make him pay for it _all_."

Mara stared at the floor, she had wanted to blame Palpatine. But that seemed too easy to lay all the blame on him when there was plenty for her to assume. Guilt wracked in her stomach. The man she loved more than anything and his family were now in grave peril...because of her.

"No!" Luke insisted reading her thoughts, "We have always been in peril. We chose to bring you into this. _I _chose it, because I trust you, because I love you and I won't be without you. It's my fault, I should have looked and dissolved the chip before it could hurt you. I should have seen it in the force days ago."

She shook her head and said, "You couldn't have even suspected he would stoop to that level of manipulation. You had no way of knowing Luke."

He replied softly, "You had no way of knowing either sweetheart. Please don't blame yourself for this."

He went to her and grasped her hand and said, "This isn't going to be easy for you. But you have to believe that only that miserable pile of hutt slime is responsible here."

Leia stepped beside Mara too and said, "No one here is going to blame themselves ok? We're all grown adults and we can see that this is all the Emperor's doing. You understand right Mara?"

Mara nodded, "Of course I know that. But it's still hard to think that way." Leia nodded and said, "Certainly. You've been literally programmed to think a certain way for many years. But now you're free. You're safe, with us."

Luke nodded but he knew that they could be very far from safe if the Emperor was able to get the data from Mara's chip. They could very well be doomed.

* * *

The days dragged by slowly, the three of them immersed in tension, rarely leaving the apartments.

.Mara finally put in a request to see the Emperor. Luke protested, "I don't want you anywhere near him alone." Mara replied easily, "Luke, I have to know if he knows something. He won't be able to avoid punishing me if he does, I know that he couldn't resist it. I just want to know, I can't stand living in this perpetual state of panic. I'll go to him, and if he doesn't arrest me or kill me, then we're fine."

Luke rolled his eyes at her joke, "Mara. I'm going with you." she poked him in the ribs and said, "Right! That would look perfectly natural! You can stand outside the door Skywalker but that's it."

Stand outside the door he did, and paced. The love of his life was in there with the person he hated the most in his life. 'If he knew the truth he would have killed us already' Luke tried to convince himself. But he couldn't. The Emperor was a complex manipulative man, if he thought that waiting until the right kind of punishment could be applied to the situation he would wait.

Luke's stomach was knotted in fear, not for himself but for Mara. He stopped pacing and focused on her, any small sign of danger or even unease and he would break down these doors in a split second to get to her.

Mara knelt before the most evil man in the galaxy and wanted to be sick...

"You requested to see me Emperor's hand?" his rasping voice asked

Mara couldn't look at him, lest she lose her temper and ruin everything. "Yes excellency. My wedding to Lord Skywalker is tomorrow. I was wondering if his father would be present for the...festivities?" The Emperor nodded and said, "Yes Mara Jade, it was in Lord Vader's orders to return before the ceremony."

Mara nodded her head still refusing to lay eyes on the man who had destroyed her life, losing her train of thought and stumbled, "Will we...uh...will Lord Skywalker and I be going anywhere after our wedding?"

The Emperor sneered, "Something like a honeymoon?" she swallowed...

He continued, "I'm not sure that you need a honeymoon Mara Jade. It seems clear to me that you and Lord Skywalker have already been honeymooning."

Her face flushed...and she stuttered, 'Well, he and I have been...well, getting along better. And I suppose that's a good thing..."

He interrupted her babble, "Yes Mara Jade. It is a good thing. You're doing precisely what I have required you to do. And quicker than I expected I suppose."

She finally raised her head to meet his yellow sith irises, and cocked her head to the side in question. He laughed and said, "Oh yes Emperor's hand. You have already begun. Go now."

She rose silently. Still staring at his evil eyes as they mocked her. She made her way to the door quickly. The only sound was her lightsaber clinking against her belt as she moved.

* * *

Luke snatched her up in his arms after she closed the door behind her. He asked, "Are you all right?" She nodded and said, "Yes. But I'm very worried. He said that I was doing precisely what he needed me to do, and quicker than he had expected. I don't know what he means!"

They moved quickly back to their apartments where an impatient Leia sighed in releif at their entrance. "Thank the force! I can't send L'wren for another useless thing to see if she can discover either of you!" Luke shook his head at his sister and said, "We don't think he knows anything yet. But we don't even know if he's received any data at all. But he did tell Mara that she was falling into his plan perfectly and that she was doing it sooner than he expected."

Leia looked at Mara and said, "Do you know what he means?" Mara crossed her arms and said, "I havent the faintest idea. And to be honest all in insinuation is starting to make me very angry."

She looked at Luke added suggestively, " Look, I'm suddenly feeling very tired. These last several days have been very _fun _and all but I'm going to take a long bath and then a long nap." Luke's features softened with desire and he said quickly following her, "I'll come with you."

Leia rolled her eyes and said, "_Slaves_, you're all just slaves to your hormones!"

* * *

Mara nearly fell asleep lounging against Luke's chest in their massive bathtub. He smiled and said, "Do you know that I was raised on a moisture farm?" she smiled, her eyes still closed and replied, "I think I have heard that somewhere, I didn't know that it was true." He answered, "Oh yes. By my aunt and uncle and I must say that these baths are a complete waste of natural resources." she laughed and said, "Don't worry Luke, I think the galaxy owes you a few."

He nodded and said, "Well, you do have a point there. Do you want to get out and into bed yet?" She nuzzled against him and said, "Not really, I know we should but I'm really quite happy right here. Tell me more about your childhood." He whispered, "Are you sure you want to hear this?" He didn't want to rub her nose in the fact that he'd had a childhood and she had not.

She nodded and he began, "Well, there isn't much to talk about. I helped my uncle, worked on vaporators and dreamed every moment about being somewhere else. I suppose I was kind of a pain to my uncle, he wanted someone to stick around and help him but I always had my head in the stars, longing for adventures. I had this old Incom t-16 that I use to race the other guys through beggar's canyon with. Looking back now I see how dangerous that it, but when you're frustrated and you just want to get going with your life you do stupid things trying to jumpstart it."

She hummed softly and moved her fingers over his arms lightly, "That sounds reasonable." he laughed and said, "Well Uncle Owen didn't think so. Then when we got the two droids and I saw the message from Leia to Obi Wan, or Ben as I still knew him as, my life was changed forever. Now I almost wish that I could just go back there and be Luke Skywalker, farmboy again. I'd take you with me of course."

She smiled and replied softly, "Isn't it very warm there? I've got fair skin...that wouldn't do at all." he laughed and said, "Well I don't care where we go once this is over. But I just want wherever I go to be with you." she hummed in agreement as drowsiness fell over her like a blanket.

He held her tightly to him and felt her slowly move into sleep through the force. He attempted to scan her dreams, trying to make sure that they were pleasant ones but her mind was blank thank goodness, she'd had a very hard day.

He then grew more serious, he had destroyed the behavior chip but there could be other implants...he didn't want to frighten her by telling her if he could seek them out and destroy them without her knowing, that would be best.

He scanned her thoroughly and jolted in the water, waking her suddenly.

"Luke! Whats wrong!" she pivoted in the water to face him.

He scanned her again, to the same conclusion...oh...force...

"Luke!" he looked at her panicked face and he asked quickly, "Can you look into yourself with the force?"

She replied easily, stroking his wet hair "I think so."

He nodded at her to do it and she closed her eyes and focused.

Again it was all swirling starlight of blues and purples...she saw nothing out of the ordinary. No implants, no chips just her usual force self...then...oh!

There was something there, a small bit of light she hadn't seen before. It was just like a star but brighter like the sun, woven deeply inside her abdomen. She peered closer, it was exactly like a small bit of sun...she gasped...it was a small bit of Luke!

But _how?_

She interrupted her own thoughts...she knew _exactly _how.

She opened her eyes and looked into the glassy eyes of her lover. "Luke?" she asked softly. He nodded and pulled her tightly against him. She gasped into his shoulder and they melded their thoughts...

'it's too soon' she thought

'Yet here it is.' he answered to her mind

'But, we're not married yet.'

'We will be tomorrow'

'I'm really scared here Luke.'

'Me too.'

'Should we tell anyone?'

'Probably not for the time being.'

'I agree. At least we know why I was feeling so strange.'

'You're right about that, I couldn't sense it then...What do _you _think?' he asked

She finally murmured aloud, "I think it's pretty amazing actually."

He pulled back and looked at her with a serious face and said, "Me too."

The air between them thickened sweetly as they kissed softly in the water. She moved closer to him, he smiled at her and said, "I can barely believe it. You're having my child." he moved his hand down her back tenderly, and she returned his smile and asked "Do you know what it is?"

He went back into the force and beamed at her, "It's a boy." she laughed and clutched him tightly, "Our son Luke." he felt so overwhelmed with his love for her that he thought it would burn him alive.

There simply wasn't any way to love her more than he did at this moment. She was the most amazing and precious thing to him, now their son...his son, Mara's son.

His eyes went glassy again, he had everything. Even the things he had never thought to ask for. Tomorrow, they would be husband and wife. And later, they would have their son.

She knew what he was feeling, not because she could sense it but because she felt the same way. She felt so absolutely lucky. Luke was the most amazing man that she had ever met. She didn't know what she did to deserve him, but thank the force somehow he saw her exactly how she was and loved her no less.

Now, she was pregnant with their child. Their son. She was terrified of the abundant happiness in her life, the sort of happiness that people rarely see in their lives.

Tomorrow she would stand with Luke and be man and wife, and then she would give birth to his son. She would have the honor of being the one to stand by Luke forever and to lay his son into his arms. Tears spilled out over her cheeks, she looked at him. Tear tracks also ran down his face.

The held onto one another tightly, afraid that if they let go the moment would be over. She kissed his shoulder and said, "I love you Luke." he pressed her against him and said, "Force, I love you so much."

* * *

Deep in the Imperial Palace, in the inner most secluded chambers Emperor Palpatine received a message from his cybernetics officers that new, disturbing data had just been translated...


	14. Chapter 14

Anakin flew furiously, they had to know! They had to be warned! Oh force! By the time he got there the Emperor could have killed them all! He wished that there was a way that these bulky Imperial freighters would speed up! He looked to his side, Padme lay sleeping in the first mates seat. His thoughts calmed for a moment, she was so beautiful...

Then his mind raced again. Luke and Leia...even Mara! He didn't want any harm to come to any of them! If the Emperor read the data in Mara's behavior chip not only would he know that she had been disloyal it would also interpret what made her become that way!

He couldn't tell Padme about the chip, he didn't want her to panic. He was panicking enough for the both of them.

He still had to deliver her and the rest of the alliance safely to Borleias, then take the Jedi to Coruscant to hide them. Eventually he would have to go back for the storm troopers he left to 'search' the Naboo wilderness for further rebel hiding places he knew didn't exist.

He glanced at the ships chrono, the wedding was today...he would never make it in time. Padme was irked that she couldn't be present for her son's wedding day she felt that she had missed so much in his life and now this too, she was very irritated.

Anakin was too at this point, he knew that Luke would be worried about him.

He kept visualizing the Emperor punishing or even murdering his children...it was maddening. He knew that his son was strong and could withstand an assault from the Emperor at least for a time, but Anakin knew that Luke would throw every ounce of his strength to protect Mara and Leia.

He also feared that if something were to happen to Mara that Luke would fall to the will of the dark side and he would be lost to them forever.

If only he could get there in time to intercept the data! He had the priority clearance to wipe it out and the Emperor would never see it. 'Please, please' he thought...'let me get there in time.'

* * *

Luke watched Mara as she slept peacefully at his side. He was clutched with fear, fear for Mara, fear for his son. What if he failed at destroying the sith? What would happen to her and their son? Could he and Mara protect him? What kind of galaxy would he come into? What kind of parents would he have if they failed? What if they were killed? What if they succeeded? Would his son have to carry a burden of being part of the 'chosen one' dynasty? Those were big shoes to fill, Luke understood that well enough. He didn't want his son to be encumbered with his father's destiny.

Mara tossed gently and waves of protectiveness rushed over him. He silently cursed himself bringing his thoughts back into the present. He should have made sure that Mara had been sleeping well, and he honestly couldn't remember ever seeing her consume a square meal. He was nearly tempted to wake her to eat something substantial but couldn't bring himself to do it.

She had finally set aside her guilt about the behavior chip after much influence from Luke as well as Leia and L'wren. She had accepted with Luke's help that the things that she had done in the past were not of her free will and she could not take responsibility for them. That these things were not fault, nor should she be made to suffer for them.

Now they were going to be married, and they were going to have a son. Luke began his mental tirade again...what if he wasn't around for his son the way Anakin wasn't around for Luke? Not because there was a greater purpose but what if he was _dead_! What if Palpatine killed them all!

Mara opened her eyes and yelled, "Luke! Will you please just relax! Your thoughts are screaming into my brain!"

Luke jumped at her sudden brashness and said, "I'm sorry! I'm just worried."

She sat up, and looked at the chrono, it was the middle of the night. She had completely slept through the previous day! "Force Luke! I've been asleep for so long!" Luke nodded and said, "Yes. But I figured you needed it so I refused to let anyone wake you."

She asked yawning, "Have you been in here with me the whole time?"

He replied affronted, "Of course I have! I'm not leaving your side until all of this is taken care of."

She sighed and said to him softly, touching his arm "Luke, I'm not going anywhere."

Luke thought of his force vision...not only Mara now but his son as well in the clutches of Palpatine, he shuddered and said, 'I know you're not going anywhere of your own choice. But what if someone takes that choice out of your hands? I want to be here with you to protect you by any means necessary."

Mara replied, "Honey, I can look out for myself you know?" Luke nodded, "I know, and you're extremely capable. But this is the Emperor we're talking about. The most powerful sith lord the galaxy has ever seen. I will not underestimate him."

Mara responded, "You're not going to become my shadow now are you?"

Luke looked at her and replied seriously, "If that's what it takes to keep you and our son safe. Until the Emperor is gone then yes."

Mara reclined slightly and put her head on Luke's shoulder acquiescing and asked, "Let's say everything goes as planned and we win? What do we do then?"

Luke replied, "Well, we'll help build a new democracy. Rebuild the republic. I want you to meet my mother as well. I know she'll like you."

Mara smiled, "I think I'm more nervous about that than anything else! Will we continue to live here?"

Luke thought for a moment, "I don't know. I don't care where we go as long as we're safe. That may not be here for awhile. I just want you to be safe" he repeated " you and our son. I don't care about anything else."

Mara looked at him and said vehemently, "Well I do! I want _you _safe too! Do you understand me Luke? We're all in this together now. I'm concerned about the baby's welfare just as much as you are. But I know that my heart would not survive without you. So you need to look out for yourself just as much as you look out for us. And I'll look out for you too Skywalker. We need to have each other's backs on this one okay?"

Luke nodded, knowing that if it came down to her or him, that he would gladly take her place. But he wouldn't tell her that, she would never accept someone doing that for her.

He changed the subject aptly, "What should we name him?"

She smiled softly touching her abdomen and said, "I want to name him for his father."

Luke's heart swelled with pride but his reasonable head asked, "Won't that be kind of confusing having two Luke's running around. We'll never know who you're bawling out." she laughed and said, "You have a point there, maybe his middle name could be Luke. I just want you to be honored somewhere in there. I want him to have the legacy of the most wonderful man in the galaxy."

Luke ran his hand down Mara's naked back, mentally cringing as his fingers crossed the texture of her long scars that Palpatine had left on her. He silently vowed that he would never hurt her again.

She mumbled, her drowsiness claiming her "We have time sweetheart. We'll find just the right name." he knew that she would fight going back to sleep again so he encouraged, "Go to sleep Mara, we have a big day tomorrow and I want you to rest."

She hummed, "Mmm...Mrs. Skywalker." he sighed happily and she fell back asleep. Neither of them were happy with the type of ceremony that was to take place but they were both overjoyed with the outcome...man and wife forever.

* * *

The Emperor sneered at the information in front of him asking, "Are you certain this is accurate?" the senior cybernetics officer stepped forward and replied, "Yes excellency. I translated the data myself. There is no question of its validity."

The Emperor rose from his chair and said venomously, "So be it."

* * *

Luke and Mara woke suddenly to their bedroom door being banged on furiously, and they could hear Leia yelling, "Luke! You have to get out of here!"

They both leapt from the bed, throwing on their robes. Luke flung the door opened and cried out, "What's happened!"

Leia smiled and said, "Silly! Its your wedding day! You're not supposed to see Mara until later this afternoon! It's bad luck!" Luke rolled his eyes and replied, "You couldn't have simply told us when we woke up?" Leia grinned and said, "No, and L'wren agreed with me. She wants to begin Mara's preparations as early as she can."

Mara cringed, all she really wanted to do was lay abed with Luke all day long. Not sitting perfectly still while L'wren turned her into a fussy Imperial princess.

Luke turned to her, "We'll have time for that afterward and don't worry, you'll look beautiful." Mara knew that he had heard her mental complaint and she replied putting her hands on her hips, "Well you _have _to say that."

Leia tugged on her brother's arm, "Come on! We're just inviting bad luck now!"

Luke pulled his arm from Leia and said, "I will be right out I swear. Just give us a few moments."

Leia scowled, "Moments Luke! Moments! We don't have all day, so don't get...involved in...anything."

Luke laughed and said, "I understand. My sister clamoring at the door doesn't exactly inspire an amorous mood coincidently." Leia nodded and pointed at Luke threateningly, "Well I'll be back in five minutes." She turned and left.

Luke went to Mara and pulled her into his arms tightly, she felt an ominous chill go down her spine. She asked concerned, "What is that Luke?" he replied, "I'm sorry, I just have a bad feeling. I just don't want to let you out of my sight."

She pulled back, still in his arms and said, "Aren't all grooms supposed to have those feelings? What is that, wet feet?"

Luke laughed and corrected her, "Cold feet. And no that's not it. I can't put my finger on it, something is wrong but I don't know what. I just don't want to let you go."

Mara replied, "Well then you face the wrath of your sister and possibly my handmaiden. Everything is going to be ok love. I will see you later this afternoon."

He put his hand between them on her abdomen and sighed. She smiled and said, "Ok, we'll both see you this afternoon."

He returned her smile, then grew serious again "Be careful. Don't leave your apartments unless you absolutely have to. Promise me?" She kissed him and said, "Of course I won't. I love you Luke."

Luke replied with a passionate kiss and said, "I love you too. I will see you later today."

* * *

Padme looked at Anakin furiously, "Anakin Skywalker! Something is wrong I can sense it all over you!" Anakin sent a fake grin her way then snapped back to the controls and said, "Nothing's wrong Padme. I'm just anxious to get back and make sure Luke and Leia are all right."

Padme's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Why _wouldn't _they be all right?" Anakin looked down and said, 'It's nothing."

Gentle Padme nearly snarled at his brush off and exploded, "Anakin! You tell me right now or so help me I will not leave your side until you do! You will walk back into the Imperial Palace with me attached to your back I swear it! You tell me...NOW!"

Anakin sighed, he knew these weren't idle threats...Padme didn't make idle threats.

He began, "Luke contacted me, he dissolved a behavior modification chip in Mara's brain, after it triggered. Luke and Leia told her everything, that's what caused the chip to activate. The chip records all the data regarding the disloyalty including what caused it and transmits it to Palpatine. But my comm link is broken so I don't know what is happening."

Padme sat shocked absorbing this terrible news, "We have to get back there Anakin now! We don't have time to take the rebels to Borleias, we all have to go there now!" Anakin grasped her hand and said, "We don't know anything yet! Luke hasn't contacted me through the force, and he would only do that if they were in danger, I hope."

Padme's eyes were full of fear and fury and she shot back, "He could be dead Anakin! Luke and Leia could have been killed by that monster!" Anakin shook his head trying to allay her fears, while building on his own uncertainty "No love, I would have felt that."

She looked at him and said, "Are you sure?" Anakin nodded.

No he wasn't sure, the Emperor could be completely concealing them from him. Unfortunately with someone as dark and obscenely powerful as Palpatine anything was possible.

Padme read the fear in his eyes, her own filling with tears of helplessness and Anakin said, "You're right. We'll all go to Coruscant. It's now or never."

* * *

"Force L'wren! This _thing _just can't get any tighter!" L'wren chuckled as Mara attempted to sit. The thing she so lovingly referred to was her stunning wedding gown.

It was a tightly fitted white strapless bodice covered in jewels and crystals. After the swell of her hips and thighs the dress plunged outwards and into a massive train. L'wren left Mara's hair down and laced crystals and small white flowers throughout. The affect made Mara look like an enchanting goddess. She of course found it altogether too much, but knew that Luke would appreciate it nonetheless.

She took a deep breath and blew it out, then again, and again. L'wren finally looked over at her and asked, "My word! Mistress are you nervous?" Mara smiled and said, "Aren't all brides?" L'wren shrugged, "who can say for certain. But you and Master Skywalker seem to be doing extremely well. I don't think you have to be concerned about him leaving you at the altar my dear." Mara laughed along with L'wren at the idea that Luke would ever do anything like that.

"No." Mara said wiping her eyes gently, "I'm not worried about that. I just hate the idea of people gawking at us like we're fish in a bowl. Luke and I are very private people. Our relationship isn't something I wanted broadcast across the galaxy for everyone to see. Especially since, other things have developed."

L'wren rose an eyebrow, 'Other things?" Mara smiled looking at her knowing handmaiden. L'wren hopped up throwing the contents in her lap to the floor, "Mistress! You're not? Are you! You are!" L'wren enthusiasm was contagious as Mara leapt up from her seat too albeit more carefully. L'wren pulled Mara into a tight embrace and said her voice breaking, "This is wonderful!" Mara fought very hard not to tear up and replied, "I know! It was so unexpected! Luke told me that it's a boy, he was able to feel him. We're not telling anyone yet but I just had to tell you. I'll need your help now more than ever."

L'wren put her hand over her heart, clearly very touched and said, "My lady, I was so very worried for you when I began this position. But now, seeing you becoming a wife...knowing how much you and Master Skywalker love one another. It just thrills my heart to no end. And now a little one for the both of you. I will help you in any way I can of course, but not because it is my duty. Because it is a joy to do so."

Mara smiled and said, "Well, I suppose we can relax now. It's almost time...hard to believe it. It's been so quiet today."

* * *

Indeed it had been quiet that day...eerily. Luke walked to his father's chambers to ready for the ceremony and noted it himself. There was no one rushing in and out of the palace making last minute preparations and adjustments, no one clamoring or yelling out orders. Everything was strangely still.

He walked into his father's apartments and longed for his presence. 'Today is my wedding day, last night I found out that I am to very soon be a father, and today a husband. I wish that my father and mother were here.'

He sighed and put down the heavy garment bag which housed his fine black linen suit. Always black...

He moved over to the fresher to shower quickly his nervous energy making him feel almost lightheaded. He shaved in his father's mirror, and dried moving to put on his suit.

As he dressed he dazed...thinking about Mara floating to him down the aisle, looking radiant and beautiful. Them pledging their love and promise to one another. Formalizing their love and Luke bringing Mara into his family.

Then into the future, Mara's taut stomach expanding sweetly with the growth of their son. Luke laying his hands on in to feel the life move within, feeling him through the force. Mara holding their son by the lake on Naboo.

Luke's own life had come together there, he wanted Mara's and their son's to as well. It was home. He knew at first Mara would be restless, but he would try and counter those effects as best as he could. After all, the Jedi would be out of hiding he could train her and teach her all of their ways. Not to mention the rebuilding of the republic would need as many allies as it could muster.

Luke and Mara, and their son. Together. Mara's beautiful smile lighting her face, their son's small warm hand in his. The world calm and at peace, everything right...everything perfect.

The door slamming open jarred Luke violently from his daydream. Three storm troopers entered the apartments and said, "The Emperor demands your presence immediately."

Luke felt fear rip through him, but took a breath to steady himself and asked commandingly, "What is all this about? The ceremony is set to begin soon."

The trooper who had spoken before replied, "I am following orders sir. I know nothing else."

Luke wanted to lash out in anger at the troopers lack of information but knew that it wouldn't have been fair.

He waited for them to leave, turning. They didn't. He looked back at them and the spokesperson said, "We're to escort you sir."

Luke swallowed...this wasn't good at all. He gestured for them to go and followed them out into the hauntingly silent hallway.

* * *

L'wren was putting the final touches on Mara's makeup when they were greeted the same way by two different storm troopers. Instead of conveying the Emperor's message, they simply walked over to the stool Mara sat on and grabbed her by her arms and lifted her forcibly from her seat and led her out of the room yelling, "What the kriff is the meaning of this! You bumbling numbskulls! Let go of me you plastic moron! Let go of me!"

L'wren rushed forward to aid her mistress and she was kicked to the ground painfully by one of the troopers who didn't even spare her a glance. L'wren knew that at least one of her ribs had been painfully broken but attempted to rise anyway to attempt to block their exit, but by the time she had struggled to her feet they had gone and dragged her mistress with them.

Luke stood in the empty throne hall with the trooper who refused to leave his side. He eyed them threateningly, disconcerted by the rapid turn of events. The double entrance doors burst open and Mara was pulled into the room violently by the two uncouth troopers. Luke was immediately incensed seeing someone treat her this way.

"Let her go!" he yelled turning towards them walking their way, to remove them by force if necessary. Mara tried unsuccessfully to pull away from the troopers who held her tightly. Luke fury refused to ebb and he reached out with the force and choked the two brutes manhandling his love and repeated "Let. Her. GO. _NOW_!"

They both released Mara quickly in their panic at their lack of oxygen and she stumbled forward. Rubbing her upper arms which were red and raw. Luke touched them lightly and furiously continued to throttle the two.

An ancient rasping voice commanded, "Enough Skywalker!"

Luke wanted to ignore the order, but released them and they fell unconscious to the floor. He turned and took Mara's hand, wanting to tell her how unbelievably beautiful she looked but was still too afraid for her to say anything.

The remaining troopers, dragged the two out and left the room. The Emperor sat in his massive throne and stared at the two lovers. Luke could feel Mara trembling and sent her calm waves through the force which just made her clasp his hand tighter.

The evil being asked slowly, "Do you have something to confess to me young Skywalker?"

Luke replied cooly tired of the charade, "Nothing you don't already know." the Emperor looked behind Luke and asked, "And you Emperor's hand...do you have any secrets to divulge?" She met his sickly topaz eyes, and shook her head slowly unable to speak.

Luke knew that this was the moment. He could feel anger and fury flowing off of the Emperor. He stepped slightly in front of Mara hoping that if the Emperor were to attack them suddenly that he would take the brunt of it allowing her to escape to safety.

The Emperor saw the silent gesture and asked, "Do you think you can protect her from me?" Luke rose his chin indignantly and replied, "Yes." The Emperor laughed manically, "You fool. No one can stop me, no one can defend themselves against the dark side of the force. Especially not two traitorous ungrateful slaves!"

Luke reached out to Leia, 'You have to get out of the palace now! We've been found out. Mara and I are already before the Emperor. He may not know about you yet but he will find out, you have to get out now! Get Father!'

The Emperor rose and Luke moved Mara farther behind him...the Emperor again commented on the move, "You seek to protect her so diligently...it's honorable boy. Considering that the fire brand has damned you. I read the data from her implant...it's conclusive proof that you have committed treason, right along with that worthless father of yours and your pathetic bishwag tramp has condemned herself as well."

Luke took a deep breath and said threateningly, "Do _not _insult her." Mara squeezed Luke's hand in an attempt to silence him. The Emperor laughed and said, "I shall do what I please with her. She is mine!"

Luke retorted angrily, 'She is _NOT_!"

The Emperor walked closer to them and said, "I think you'll find that you soon will be quite unable to protect her. After I am finished with you, she will be in my clutches once more."

Mara's eyes lit with fear, not only for herself, but for Luke and their unborn son she choked out furiously, "I'll _never _do your bidding again. No matter what You have made me into some sort of abomination with your implants. I won't serve you ever again, you'll have to kill me."

The Emperor laughed again, still unnerving the couple with his gaiety and said, "Oh Mara Jade. You'll only be in my graces for a short time this round, you're no longer trustworthy you're a disgrace. Once Skywalker is gone, you'll only be around until your son is born...then I'll finally have my worthy apprentice. Raised from birth to embrace the dark side of the force and obey my every command. It is as I designed for the two of you all along. Your purpose has been fulfilled. I hadn't thought to be rid of you so soon, but it is of little consequence."

Mara inhaled her breath sharply, and covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't scream, she wanted to faint. She felt nausea like she had never experienced before, and shook her head at the man who was destroyed her life, and sought to destroy that of her lovers and her son's.

Luke tensed with frenzied wrath...he had to get them out! He turned to look at Mara and knew that it may be hopeless...

Their worst nightmare had come to pass...the Emperor had arranged all of this their marriage, the ball, the picture on the holonet only to steal their precious unborn child from them all along.

They had truly followed his design perfectly, and now they would pay a terrible price for it.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - This chapter is significantly shorter, however it was the logical place to break. Bear with me, I will update soon. I don't want to leave anyone hanging. Thanks again, enjoy...

* * *

Luke pushed Mara fully behind him, backing up slightly he reached out to her mind, 'Get out of here now! I'll distract him! Run!' she fumed in response, 'I am NOT leaving you here.'

Luke argued, 'Mara! You have to go its for our son! I can't lose you both!' Mara huffed, 'Yes, and I can't live without _you _Luke! We have no weapons we're nearly defenseless, we should just do what he wants!'

Luke replied exasperated, 'He wants to _kill _us and take our son! Mara our child is counting on us, you have to go!'

The Emperor glared at them furiously and shook his head, "Traitors will succumb to the most brutal punishment. And don't think I'll stop with her boy. I'll hunt them all down. Your father, your sister, your supposedly dead mother, the rebels the jedi...all of them. You have failed them all so completely just as you have failed your lover and your son."

Luke felt shame rip through him, Mara reached out and grasped his hand reassuring him , "Don't listen to him. We're not finished yet!" Luke fought his rage and stared at the Emperor with the utmost hatred, which was only met with the evil man's gleeful smile of victory.

He wanted to rip him apart and grind him into dust. Luke trembled with fury, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the Emperor alone. True, Mara was a formidable warrior but she was just beginning to use her force skills, and she was just too precious to him to risk.

The Emperor motioned and droves of storm troopers re-entered the ballroom armed with blasters. Luke and Mara backed up quickly but them came at them just as quick and snatched up Mara again roughly by her arms. Luke acted on his fury and threw them away from her violently, Mara snatched up two of their blasters and threw one to Luke. Both of them resetting them from stun to kill.

They fired wildly into the hoard of white plastic, hot lasers bouncing every which way trying to do as much damage as possible to create a diversion for their escape. They moved closer to the door hoping to slip out in the chaos.

When suddenly the blasters were ripped out of their hands by the force. The Emperor cackled at their attempt and smashed the blasters against the stone wall.

Luke threw several storm troopers again dodging their stun blasts, and yelled aloud, "Mara go!" she turned toward the door and looked back at him, "Luke we _have _to be together!"

He grasped her hand and bolted to the door only to be brought down harshly by a massive dose of force lighting. Luke threw himself over Mara in an attempt to shield her from it, but his body acted as a conduit negating his efforts to protect her.

Mara felt the unbearable pain coarse through her veins and she used every ounce of force energy she possessed to make a protective barrier around the baby. Luke sensed what she was doing and lent his ample force powers as well, Mara stiffened in pain and refused to cry out. Luke ground his teeth together in the same effort. He felt out for his son, he was unharmed. Mara's shield had worked and she panted heavily from the exertion.

Luke pulled her to her feet and turned to face the Emperor in a moment of final desperation, "Punish me! Not her! I beg you, do what you want with me, just let her go!"

The Emperor cackled cruelly, "Your pleas are useless." he motioned to the crowds of troopers, "take her to the far holding cells and sedate her heavily."

Luke moved in a futile effort to protect her again losing his focus in his panic. From his immediate left a trooper approached him and was able to stun him in the neck. It didn't bring him down, but it did slow him considerably.

He could hear Mara scream as he fought to get to her, "Luke! Get off of me you bastards! Luke!"

Luke struggled to get to her, when he was stunned again and again in the back. He fell to the floor, but could still hear in the tumult. "No! Let me go! Luke! Stop this please! I'll do what you want, please just stop hurting him! Please! Luke!" Her voice faded away as she was forced out of the room roughly.

The remaining troopers made a path for the Emperor who knelt beside Luke's deathly still form and whispered, "Your punishment will be your ultimate suffering. I am going to cast you into nothingness in a faulty unmanageable escape pod. In this pod will be a one way transmitter. Yes Luke Skywalker, you will see your lover you will know that she is still alive. But you will bear witness to her torture. She will endure not only her physical punishment but yours as well. Soon your family will join her, and they too will endure the fruits of your failure. Then you will watch helplessly as I murder them all. Then I'll murder your Mara, slowly and painfully after your son is born. And I will take him and twist him into the dark side, and he will be mine. You will be trapped in chartless space, powerless to save them and unable to cease your own guilt and shame. After a year has passed your supplies will dwindle and you will slowly and painfully starve. And by the way you will be without your force powers...Jedi. Before you are cast out you will be injected with a powerful serum that numbs your midichlorians, makes them dormant. It is a time release serum so you will never regain your power before you slowly die alone."

Luke wanted with all his being to fight, he wanted to rip the disgusting old man's throat out but the paralysis would not succumb to his efforts, try as he may to puncture through it. It held him tightly.

He was aware of being lifted to his feet and dragged roughly to the palace's hangar. He was hit and kicked intermittently by disgruntled storm troopers. But while his body was still vaguely numb throughout his mind was still sharp.

Mara...he had failed her. Today should have been a wonderful day, and she had looked so beautiful and now he had lost her! He could only hope that Leia had gotten out safely, he reached out with what was left of his strength to his father, "The Emperor has Mara! He's going to torture her just as I foresaw! He's banishing me in a dead escape pod into open space. I warned Leia, but I don't know if she had time to get out. I'm so sorry father. I love you and mother both very much.'

He was thrown roughly on a metal table, where a sharp prick to his neck told him that he was being injected with the serum the Emperor had bragged about. He could feel it immediately searing through his veins, the world of the force erasing quickly. He threw out with every bit he had left of it, 'I love you Mara' and went unconscious from the pain.

Mara felt the drug enter her system slowly, dragging her underneath a heavy cloak of drowsiness still being violently pulled by the troopers. She fought hard to shield her son in time blocking him from the rampant release of the injection. She was gripped with grief at the reality of her situation, 'Luke...oh force Luke, what is he going to do to you?'

She attempted to reach out to him through the force and found nothing. They finally reached their destination and she was thrown roughly onto the cell floor unable to stand on her own feet, her wedding gown now torn and sullied. She turned onto her back finding it difficult to breathe through the nauseating effects of the sedative. She heard a small whisper in the back of her mind, 'I love you Mara.'

She immediately wept crying out loudly, "Luke! I love you too!" then as quickly as he had come he was gone. She gasped in pain from the loss of him and cried out loudly again, "LUKE!" to the empty blackness of her cell. He had been killed, that would be the only reason she could not feel him. The Emperor had murdered him. Luke Skywalker was dead.

Violent tremors shook through her body, she turned onto her side on the cold floor and pulled her legs up and curled into a fetal position. Luke..he was gone. She was all alone, their son...'oh Luke! Our son! He's all I have left of you now.' She began to open sob, for her small son so innocent unaware of the predicament his parents were in. She cried in anger at herself for being the hapless pawn of the Emperor's and she cried for Luke, oh Luke! He was the very best of men and she had lost him, he was gone forever.

The heaviness of her eyes was too much, she was succumbing to the effects. She threw stronger barriers around the small life inside her, allowing the drug further access into her own bloodstream finally falling under its spell and cloaking her in complete darkness, she let the abyss take her.


	16. Chapter 16

Anakin sank to his knees on the floor of the cargo freighter which had just docked on Borleias, both hands clutching the side of his head screaming. Padme immediately rushed to his side, "Anakin! What is it? Anakin? Answer me!"

Anakin screamed out, "Luke! No!"

Padme fell to her knees by his side tears immediately coming to her eyes, "What is it! Is Luke okay? Is he hurt?" Anakin's own emotions boiled over, "The Emperor knows Padme! He knows! He's punished our son! He's cast him into unknown space in a faulty pod to starve to death! Leia...Leia!"

He reached out quickly, 'Leia answer me!'

Leia answered, 'Father? Thank the force! I've just gotten out of the palace! It's awful father! The Emperor found out everything! He has Luke and Mara!'

Anakin sighed with his hand on his rapidly beating heart in a vapid attempt to slow it

"Thank the force. Leia I'll come for you right now.'

'I've already contacted Han. He and Chewie are on their way now. Coruscant is a busy place, I'll be able to lie low and hide until they get here.'

Had the situation not been so dire, Anakin would have had several things to say to his daughter about her chosen savior. But as it was, he was relieved that the smuggler was on his way to rescue his daughter, Han was much less recognizable.

'Have him bring you directly to the base on Borleias. We need to come up with a plan right away on how to rescue your brother and Mara.'

Leia answered, 'I'm so scared. I can't feel him anymore.'

Anakin attempted to assuage his daughters fears, 'he contacted me briefly, the Emperor is sending him into unknown space in a dead pod. The Emperor knows of ways to neutralize force powers and I'm certain he'd want Luke to be as helpless as possible. Don't be frightened, we'll find him. If I have to comb every inch of space in this galaxy. We will find him. In the meantime, stay hidden and safe. Contact me as soon as you are with Han.'

He felt Leia's acknowledgment and felt her slip away from his mind and went to Padme who was sitting, but trembling with fear. He hugged her tightly crouching down, "Leia is fine. She'll be here soon, and then we'll find him Padme I swear it. After we do, we'll all go to the palace together to get Mara. If we destroy the Emperor in the process, fantastic. If not, and we have to run for the rest of our lives that's fine too. But we're doing it together from now on, no matter what."

Padme sunk into Anakin's chest and sighed, "Luke's out there all alone, and we don't know If he is sick or injured and who knows what Mara is facing at the hands of the Emperor."

Anakin's eyes grew dark and he swallowed, "I have a very good idea what she is facing and that's why we have to hurry."

* * *

Mara woke up from the heady sedative screaming in pain clutching her side. Several storm troopers had entered the small cell and were armed with Vor'Cha stun sticks. They were already viciously prodding her with them. She fortified the shield guarding her son.

She was hit again and again in the same place violently, until the skin split and bled. She cried out in protest and dragged herself into a corner of the cell in an attempt to shield at least part of herself from the troopers reach. Her legs were refusing to work, still reacting from the sedative. As she clawed her way to the corner on her stomach she was stabbed painfully in the back and legs with the stun sticks, she cried out in pain each time. Her cries went unheard by the storm troopers.

She huddled into the corner, dragging her legs up to her chest and holding them there, covering her abdomen as best as she could. Placing her hand over the wound on her side in an effort to stop the bleeding.

She put her head down and was stung repeatedly, causing her to cry out painfully each time. She strengthened the shield around her son with everything she had. Yes, it made her own pain more intense but she didn't care, her own suffering didn't matter at all anymore, she thought as the sticks blasted her skin through the thin gown now covered in dirt and blood.

* * *

Luke was aware...brutally aware but unable to move. His arms and legs came around slowly, as feelings radiated out from his torso. Sluggishly bringing him back to life. As he finally moved to rise every muscle in his body screamed out in protest, the absence of the force disturbed him badly.

He looked around at his surroundings. There was a small transparisteel porthole, that showed the stars floating by slowly. The whole space was roughly that of he and Mara's bathtub. There was a metal table on which he had woken. There was a compartment of ration bars, a steel bucket and a screen which took up most of the opposing wall from the table. Luke assumed that was the one way transmitter, the Emperor would make certain that Luke could not evade watching his lover being brutally tortured.

He was abruptly shaken from his chagrin by a loud shriek. The sound made him feel sick, the transmitter flicked on and he gasped, he knew that the sharp cry had come from Mara.

He stared at his love on the screen she was covered in bruises and her left side was bleeding profusely, she was dragging herself in her sullied wedding gown, crying out in pain as she was painfully prodded with Vor'Cha stun sticks. As she pulled herself into the corner, Luke could see her trembling as the sadistic troopers approached her again.

Luke flew at the screen and yelled in futility, "NO! Stop!" the volume of her screams hurt Luke's ears. The Emperor must have magnified the sound of the transmitter to further torment Luke.

He crouched and put his hands over his ears, and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to scream he wanted to die. He was powerless to stop them, he was powerless to protect her and their unborn child.

The Emperor was right this was the ultimate torture.

Every cell in his body was in agony physically and mentally. He flew at the transmitter and grasped it with both hands trying desperately to pull it unsuccessfully from the wall as she screamed again and again. He paced back and forth..there had to be something. He reached out with all his might trying to reach her, to fortify her, but found nothing but darkness and emptiness. He continued the pace frantically, the sounds of her screams piercing his soul.

The troopers had finally abandoned the Vor'Cha sticks, and instead opted to pummel her with their fists. She winced and cried out as they beat her mercilessly, unwilling to use the force the ease her pain, unwilling to fight against them knowing it would not do any good.

Luke could hear the Emperor cackling through the transmitter, and he fell to the floor and succumbed to heavy wracking sobs. He was helpless to save her, he had promised her that she would never hurt again, that he would be there to protect her but the Emperor had broken those promised for him. His Mara, the love of his life, the mother of his child...she would die. And Luke would be forced to watch.

She finally passed out from the pain, but they didn't cease hitting and kicking her. This beating went on for several hours. And then the monitor abruptly clicked off and Luke knew that her torture was done for a time.

Luke at last rose from the floor and looked at his surroundings again, he had spent the first seventeen years of his life tinkering with all sorts of mechanical things, and there just had to be a way to get this bucket of bolt moving.

If only he'd still had the force, he could have used it to navigate the pod. He would have moved the galaxy to do so if he had to. He would have told Mara that he was coming for her...that he could save her.

Emotion welled up in him again, but he could not tell her that. He couldn't tell her anything. There wasn't a thing that he could do for her.

Resolve built up inside him furiously...there wasn't a thing he could do for her...yet.

* * *

After Mara finally woke from that first agonizing torture session, she saw that her begrimed wedding gown had been replaced with a man's shabby long sleeve white shirt, her legs and feet were left bare. The standard prisoners uniform. She looked down and saw that her legs were covered in black and blue bruises and hateful red welts. A quick inventory of the rest of her body showed the same results. The wound on her side stung horribly and was left raw and untended. Every muscle in her body screamed in pain as she moved.

She felt for the baby and could have wept with relief to discover that he was perfectly fine and had suffered no ill effects from her brutal treatment. Mara didn't know how long she had been unconscious, but she was completely ravenous.

There was no window in her small cell of course and no natural light at all to tell how long she had been there, but it felt like an eternity. The cells themselves, were tiny, cold and dank. There was a small light overhead too high for a prisoner to reach, it bathed the cell in a sickly yellow glow. They had not even given Mara the courtesy of a cot they gave most prisoners, but she was different she noted, she was a traitor. A month ago she wouldn't have thought anything about a traitor being tortured in such a way. But everything had changed, _she _had changed completely.

She knew if Luke were here that he could have blown the metal door off of its hinges with the force in mere seconds, she wasn't that strong...yet. So much of her force power was devoted to protecting the baby from harm but if she meditated and focused all of her energy she could get out of here while still protecting him.

Unfortunately, becoming adept at something you haven't been taught could prove challenging not to mention time consuming 'and' Mara thought rubbing her abdomen, 'time is ticking.'

Her stomach growled angrily, surely they would feed her, she knew at the very least that Palpatine would want her son to be healthy. At this point she would have eaten anything.

Just at that moment a small droid buzzed in and dropped two field ration bars on the floor in front of Mara and buzzed out. She snatched them up and devoured one immediately, then regarded the other and grimaced.

Ration bars, they were just enough to keep someone alive in the recesses of space when other food resources ran out, just basic nutrients and vitamins needed to keep moving.

She felt the bar hit her empty stomach like a stone, she knew just from a basic biological education that ration bars once every few days, she guessed at the intervals, would not be enough for an expecting mother. She knew that the baby would take from her what he needed to survive, she only wished that she had more to offer him.

Nothing else mattered to Mara but her son. The one piece of Luke Skywalker that she had left to savor. She touched the baby's essence just to feel a bit of Luke, she saw the bright shimmering light and it comforted her. Luke was still with her.

She set the other ration bar back down and decided to save it, she didn't know when she would be given another "meal"

* * *

They heavy grated door swung open sharply slamming into the opposing wall and a IT-O droid swooped in ominously. Mara froze and circled the baby furiously with protective layers of the force, and stared at the mechanical being with marked dread.

She was furious and also quite terrified that the Emperor would stoop to this! The storm troopers were one thing, they would torture her for a few hours then tire and stop. But an IT-O, a torture droid...it would never tire it would never _stop_.

Its sole purpose was to bring unspeakable pains by whatever means it had, and it had _ample _means to bring all sorts of imaginable pain. This wasn't a mindless plastic clone with a stun stick and allowed free reign. This machine was a killer, it knew nothing but how to issue precise pain and death.

She shrank back against the wall, attempting in futility to stay away from the floating menace. Her hands covered her abdomen protectively as she began to tremble.

* * *

Not long after it had switched off from the first torture session, Luke's silent transmitter snapped on again. Luke rose to stare at it, the last broadcast seemed to go on for hours, long after Mara had passed out. Now, Luke's eyes were glued to her visage. Her wedding gown was gone and her lovely long legs were now a battlefield of wounds, her whole body was he noted. A wave of fury hit him when he thought of the troopers changing her clothing after they had beaten her unconscious.

She clutched her hands over her abdomen, Luke approached the screen and stroked her face on the monitor and wished with all his heart that she could feel him. Her eyes were glazed as she stared into the ceiling.

The IT-O droid came into view and Luke screamed, "No! Oh force please no!" he too was familiar with these death machines. He watched as Mara sank down into a crouch, bringing her knees to her chest and lowering her head onto them. Luke knew that this was a further effort to protect their son, Luke wished he knew if his son were all right.

He watched as the droid loomed over her trembling form ominously. It then fired several mild laser blasts towards her, hitting her in the arms and legs searing the skin. She yelped but refused to uncoil her legs and leave her abdomen exposed.

Luke knew that just as the Emperor had foreseen that he would watch everything moment of this brutality, but in one sense he was very wrong. Yes this was Luke's ultimate torture, having to watch the one person he loved most in the world suffer immeasurably.

But Luke was certain that his father would not rest until he was found. Then the Emperor would pay, for every scream, for every ounce of pain she felt the Emperor would feel it.

This was not the Jedi way and Luke knew it. But it was the right of a lover and a father who had watched unspeakable violence against his loved ones.

He was lost in his thoughts and heard a vicious snap, and Mara scream out in pain. The droid had smashed Mara's wrist inside it vice like claw. She glared at the droid furiously and held her hand to her chest. The droid took advantage of her raising her head and fired a laser blast across her cheek, breaking the skin. She threw her uninjured hand to her face to cover the bleeding cut, and put her head back down.

The droid was sadistic, it would zoom above her for several long moments, stop, then fly again, stop and then finally blast her when she was unprepared for its attack. Luke could see her shaking through the screen. He heard her mumble in the elevated volume of the transmitter, "Force please give me strength, give me strength, give me strength." she said it over and over for hours. If the droid blasted, pinched, burned, shocked, stabbed or hit her she would cry out then begin her chant again.

Tears ran down Luke's face, as he wished for the thousandth time that he was in her place, more so he wished that he could burst in a save her. 'I will' he told himself, 'I will hold her in my arms again and tell her how much I love her and how proud I am of her. And we'll be together and we'll be free at last.'

Luke touched the screen again, caressing her battered but still amazingly beautiful visage. "Hold on my love, please hold on. I'm coming. I'll do whatever I have to do...but I'm coming."


	17. Chapter 17

The pod floated uselessly, drifting slowly yet moving all the same. Luke knew that Palpatine was no fool, he wouldn't put him in an area where he could just happen across a planet in the meaningless drift of the pod.

Luke regarded the transparisteel hole again, that had to be the key. If Luke could pry open the porthole, the force of the open vacuum would propel the pod to move faster. However, it would also deplete all of the air in the pod. He looked above his head where the air tanks were located, he could hold his breath while the vacuum propelled him. Then there was also the cold to contend with once the porthole was opened. Luke had nothing but the same suit he had been wearing for several days now. Once the porthole was open it would allow freezing air in, and he needed means to close the porthole again.

He thought of Mara and their son, he had to figure out a way to do this, it was as simple as that. He _had _to.

* * *

Leia flew into Han's open arms, these last few days had been a tumult she despised not knowing if her brother and Mara were even alive. She finally spotted the millennium falcon flying recklessly into the seedy hangar. Leia had been hiding in a very sketchy part of Coruscant, wearing her cloak at all times and keeping to the shadows.

She felt Han heave a massive sigh of relief as his arms closed around her. "I'm okay." she said breathlessly, "We have to go, my parents are meeting us in Borleias. And then..." her voice cracked with emotion, "We have to go get Luke and Mara."

Han said nothing, he kissed her on the head and led her onto the falcon quickly.

* * *

The Jedi masters stood alongside Anakin and Padme, sending calming waves through the force to the distraught parents who were beside themselves with worry. Anakin was happy to see the Jedi reunited, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ki Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, Saedee Tiin and so many others gathered around them, feeling their distress.

Anakin knew that every person there had been displaced or terrorized in some way by the empire, but nothing compared to not know your own childs fate. Finally when they spotted the millennium falcon, the two set off sprinting towards the landing dock, where they gripped their daughter in tight embrace for several long moments.

As soon as Leia, Han and Chewie took their seats the meeting began led by Mace Windu.

He began commandingly, "The Emperor has become aware of our deception, and punished Anakin and Padme's son Luke by banishing him into empty space in a floating pod, he has also has taken Luke's fiance, a young force sensitive named Mara Jade captive and we believe she is being tortured. We are unable to reach Luke through the force at this time."

Yoda's small form appeared and interjected, "One with the force young Skywalker may be. Regrettable his fate is." Mace replied, "His fate rests in _our _hands, it has not yet been decided master." Yoda responded, "Accept it you must, _gone _young Skywalker may be."

Anakin fumed, "No, I would have felt it." Yoda argued, "Know this you do not." Anakin rose slowly, "Yes I do. He's my son. He told me what the Emperor planned to do. Cast him out, and torture Mara Jade."

Ki Adi Mundi asked, "Why cast out one and torture the other?" Yoda replied coldly, "To guess the Emperor's malice, impossible that is. More I sense here."

Anakin reluctantly added, "I do know that Luke and Mara were involved romantically. It went beyond the Emperor's orders for them to marry. After a time, they found themselves quite willingly to marry. The Emperor alluded to some higher purpose for them." Yoda thought for a moment and said, "Thoughts on this you have?"

Padme squeezed Anakin's hand supportively as Anakin replied, "I assumed that Palpatine would seek to control Luke by using his love for Mara. They didn't care for one another until a few weeks after the Emperor ordered them to marry. Then they grew to love one another, I believe that Palpatine would have sought Luke's complete obedience through his feelings for Mara."

Yoda sighed and said to Anakin, "Listened to the Jedi mandates you should have. Prevented this you could. The reason for no attachments this is." Anakin seethed, "I will not hear this! If not for my "_attachments_" my children would have never been born! We would never have had the power to overthrow Palpatine."

Yoda asked, "Know you this for certain?"

Mace attempted to interject, "It's been resolved Master Yoda, Anakin and Padme have been diligent and focused in their defense of the rebellion and have sacrificed much to do so. As have their children, whom we value very much. If only for this I could forgive the broken oath, but I do so because perhaps it never should have been in place to begin with."

Yoda shook his head and replied, "Put everything at risk the Skywalkers have. Reckless and dangerous they are."

Anakin flared, "I will not be lectured about the dogmatic ancient views of the Jedi. I will not apologize for the family that I love, and without which we may all be dead. And I certainly will not be lectured by a creature who has squatted in a dank swamp for twenty years rather than assist the very cause _HE _took an oath for."

Mace put his hand on Anakin's shoulder attempting to calm him.

Yoda responded, "Agree with this mission I do not."

Anakin spat out, "Should that surprise anyone here?"

Obi Wan sighed and said, "Anakin calm down. Master Yoda please see reason. We simply cannot allow Luke to waste away in space, not only because we'll need his abilities to defeat Palpatine but because it's wrong to do so. He's a fellow Jedi."

Yoda argued, 'Distracts everyone this attachment does."

Anakin yelled, "That isn't the issue!

Yoda growled, "Punished for this deception you should be!"

Padme rose at last, "Punished? How? By allowing our son to die? That's murder!"

Yoda cried out over the rising chaos, "The way of the Jedi this is not!"

Mace rose his hand to silence the din, and addressed the aged Master, "Yoda, you chose not to take part in our plan to overthrow the Empire and restore the republic. As it comes to a conclusion you can either remain distant or join us without causing dissension."

The Jedi all nodded agreeing with Mace's calm logic. He added, "Perhaps, we had to wrong with the mandate regarding attachments. I would certainly be willing to reevaluate it once the crisis has abated. I have always respected your wisdom, however your judgement of Anakin and Padme is flawed. We have to be one in this conflict or we will not survive it. Will you stand with us despite your misgivings, or will you choose to live the rest of your life in exile?"

Yoda thought for several long moments, "Agree I may not. Believe this plan was good I may not. However, learn much I may here. Stand with my brethren I will."

* * *

Luke groaned as he pulled the long steel handle from the top of the bucket. He regarded it, this could work as a lever to open and close the porthole...if he could get it open.

Then he had to deal with the problem of, what to do to protect himself from the exploding vacuum once the porthole opened. He was still dressed in his black suit from the wedding, it was a fine heavy material. He took off his jacket, and ripped it in long strips. He would have to strap himself into the walls of the pod to keep control of the porthole. He tied the heavy material to the wall compartment holding the ration bars, and fashioned straps to anchor himself.

He looked at the small porthole again, there was a durasteel rasp holding it closed. He looked at the blank screen of the transmitter. It didn't matter how he did it, or how he suffered to do it. He would get back to her.

He lifted the steel table, and smashed in against the locked rasp violently. It refused to budge, her sighed and lifted the table again bringing down on the rasp over and over again. The rasp still wouldn't give.

He threw the table down panting from the effort and grabbed the steel handle, bending it several times over itself. He then shoved it into the top of the rasp hoping to drive the handle into it and break it apart from the inside from the force of it.

He lifted the table again and smashed it down on the handle which moved further into the rasp to Luke's joy. He slammed the table down again furiously this time only moving the handle slightly. He threw the table against it again and again, but the it only moved into the rasp minimally.

He fell to the floor, his strength completely sapped unable to use the force to call upon. He panted from the effort and looked at the blank transmitter and felt a small relief. If Mara was being tortured again he would surely be seeing it. He hoped that she was resting. The thought of her sent a wave of resolve washing through him, and he rose and smashed the brunt of the table down again saying a silent prayer to the force that this would work.

* * *

Mara, in fact was not resting, she was quite alert watching two troopers bring in a tank of ice water. She glared at them and asked venomously, "Bath time?" the troopers ignored her of course. She looked at the tub with dread, if this was the new method of torture she could hardly protect the baby from lack of air, or the temperature. She wasn't that adept yet, but she sure as hell would try.

They snatched her roughly on each side. She clenched her teeth in pain as their hands hit fresh burns and bruises and they completely disregarded the fact that her wrist was broken.

They shoved her roughly into the freezing water, it slammed into her like a million needles, they held her still as she thrashed against them. Her heart raced against the freezing cold, attempted to keep her body warm. She felt sick as she felt the baby's discomfort for the first time. Her teeth chattered violently as she attempted to soothe him through the force. Her lungs constricted painfully causing her breath to come in short gasps.

The trooper to her right grabbed the top of her hair and forced her under the water, she thrashed violently, flailing in the frigid water as she fought in vain against their strength.

When they finally dragged her back to the surface, she wiped at her eyes and choked on the freezing water, and sputtered out angrily looking at the troopers, "You kriffing bastards! You cowards! You know if I was out of here I would kill you as if you were nothing!" They grabbed her head again and shoved her under the ice again. She mentally chastised herself, 'Probably not the best thing to say Jade.'

* * *

Luke dropped the table as the transmitter clicked on. Mara was sitting in a tub of ice water, her lips turning blue. The troopers forced her under, Luke closed his eyes but could still hear the rough thrashing of the water as she fought against them. He heard her surface, and choked out, "You kriffing bastards! You cowards! You know if I was out of here I would kill you as if you were nothing!" The troopers responded by shoving her under the water again.

Luke felt a swell of pride for his lover, she had already endured so much but that fiery spirit he loved so much was still very much intact.

They let her out of the water again and she fell limply against the side of the tank, weakened from the struggle and said wearily, "Tell the Emperor that if he wants a healthy child that this is no way to get it. This is hurting the baby." She looked at the troopers in near desperation and spat out, "Trust me! I've dealt with all of this because he wasn't being compromised in any way! But he _is _now! Let me out of here!"

He watched as Mara leapt from the tub and stumbled throwing her weak body against the wall panting and shivering, and felt a swell of fury as the white shirt she had on became transparent and clung to her curves licentiously.

A growl escaped Luke's lips as the troopers noticed this as well and exchanged a marked look. Mara looked back and forth between them acknowledging their stares knowing what they meant and said, "You've got to be kidding me...look blockheads. I'm pregnant. If you think that I'm going to allow any of you to lay your hands on me you're dreaming. If you touch me you will live to regret it."

The troopers advanced on her slowly. Luke shook with fury. She looked back and forth to them quickly, preparing herself for a fight.

A rasping voice ordered from behind the transmitter, "Enough. Leave her."

The troopers obeyed immediately and left the cell. Mara shot a scathing look beyond the screen and said, "I'm shocked you're here. Going to do your own dirty work for once?" He ordered, "Silence Jade." Mara laughed, "You must be kidding me! I'm not taking orders from you! What more can you do to me!" The Emperor replied, "I ordered the guards to stop did I not? I could call them back. "

Mara retorted sharply, "You won't risk the health of my son." Luke heard the maniacal cackle, "I doubt it would do him much injury." Mara snapped, "You're wrong. He feels what I feel you monster. I don't care what you say, he'll despise you as I do. You ruined my life, you took Luke from us. You killed his father. He'll know that."

The Emperor's voice grew distant, "No Mara Jade. He won't. He will know that his parents as the traitorous vermin they are. It's you he will despise."

For the first time, Luke saw a glimmer of fear pass across Mara's face. She shook her head trying to deny what she'd just heard. But Luke knew that the Emperor was completely capable of manipulating their son, as he had manipulated Mara.

He watched her sink slowly to the floor succumbing to the despair. She thought he was dead. He shook his head and said to her though she couldn't hear him, "Don't lose hope Mara. I'm coming, Mara...my love. I'm coming for you. We'll be a family. I swear it."

He lifted the heavy table again and smashed it angrily against the handle. Which finally moved into the rasp and broke it apart.

He moved quickly. He pulled the handle, back out and stretched it back into a wire. He pulled the wire tight and wrapped it around the frame of the porthole. He moved to the opposite wall and bound himself tightly within the straps and said a small prayer to the force.

He looked again at the screen, long tear tracks ran down Mara's face. 'For her'...he thought...'for them'

He pulled the wire hard and the porthole flew open furiously.

* * *

Mara crouched against the wall, shivering from the cold. She wrapped her arms around herself favoring her wrist. She reached out and felt for the baby who was now resting peacefully, the coldness forgotten. Mara squeezed her eyes shut as the tears passed through, 'Luke' she hated saying out loud that he was dead.

She rubbed her abdomen slightly and said, "Your father, you'll know that he was the most wonderful man in the galaxy. I swear it. I'll protect you with everything I have little one. But I'm going to make sure that you know that your parents loved you more than anything else in this lifetime. Your father was a farmboy from Tatootine. He was young and naive. He wanted adventure. I hated him. I thought he was provincial at best. How wrong I was. He turned out to be the very light in my world. He changed me, he made me want to trust, he brought me to life. I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

She paused, and closed her eyes remembering her Luke. Their first wonderful kiss, the most passionate moments of her life she had experienced with him, the moment they realized that she was pregnant. How happy they were together. She threaded these moments through the force to her son. "He will not forget us." she said, feeling defeat, "He will not."


	18. Chapter 18

The porthole shot open. Luke grasped the handle tightly ready to slam it shut, when the straps holding him to the opposite wall were immediately torn to shreds by the violent wind and pressure slamming him into the wall roughly.

He pulled the handle with all of his strength and closed the porthole again tightly, the kriffing pod hadn't moved at all, only flipped completely over from the violent pressure. Luke slid down to what was now the bottom of the pod and slid along the wall as it righted itself and continued to drift peacefully into nothingness.

Luke threw the handle on the ground in frustration. He knew that it had been an act of pure desperation that it had little chance of being successful but if he'd had the force he could have blocked the intense pressure which made him feel like his blood was going to boil his very skin. He felt defeated, that was his one shot.

"Ugh! It was just me being a stupid naive idiot. What the hell was I thinking?" he asked himself. He sighed putting his hands over his face.

This was hopeless, _he _was hopeless. He couldn't do anything to get himself out of this dire situation. He would just sit here in dead space and rot. Mara would be killed and their son would be the pawn of the Emperor. There was nothing he could do, but give up... wait to die.

* * *

"Is this hopeless?" Padme looked at Anakin with innate fear in her eyes, as he poured over charts of open space. He looked at her, and pulled her tightly into his arms, "No my love, it's not hopeless." She buried her face in his chest and asked, "How can you say that? It's been over a month. We have no idea where he is, we have no idea where to start. We don't know what condition Palpatine left him in. He could be starving, or freezing, or bleeding and we wouldn't know."

Anakin kissed her forehead, "Don't say things like that, we'll find him Padme I promise you. Luke is strong he will be fine." Padme looked at her husband, "Anakin...I'm trying to be realistic. I don't want to hope...if...if." She fell into his chest again, and he rubbed her back soothingly, "Sweetheart, we just can't think this way. We have to stay positive. Luke will be fine. Mara will be fine. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to get them back." Padme shook her head, "Anakin, that may not be enough. We have to be prepared to lose our son."

Anakin pulled away from her, "No. I won't even allow myself to think that. You can't either. I can't lose hope Padme. If we lose Luke, then this is all for nothing." Padme crossed her arms and looked at her feet and asked, "What can I do to help?" Anakin looked back at his charts and said, 'Well, I'm trying to feel these charts out. It's not too useful at the moment but I'm hoping the force will lend me some assistance, maybe you could help me with that. You're presence has always soothed mine."

He took her hand and kissed it softly. She took her place at his side by the maps and took a deep breath concentrating along with him. Both saying silent prayers that they would find Luke.

* * *

Mara's stomach cramped in pain. It had been two days since she'd last had anything to eat and even that had mean a measly quarter of a ration bar. She sat against the cold wall of her cell, trying to keep warm pulling the dirty garment tighter over her thinning form. Her trembling hands pushed her hair back out of her face and she began the ritual again of telling her son about his parents. "I knew that your father was the one for me all at once. It was like a strike of lightning. I just couldn't deny the attraction anymore, he was like a soothing balm to my soul. I knew he was good, good to his very core. I should have seen it then, he was no sith. They care only for themselves, he was so selfless. My Luke, he was my everything just for a brief moment. We forgot about the world, it all just faded away and there was only each other. It was our small heaven. Out of that bliss came you my sweet son."

She moved her hand across her stomach lovingly, "You were our greatest hope. We didn't know it then, we didn't know that we even wanted children. But in a split second it was all we ever wanted for our lives. Your father would be so proud of how strong you have been, hanging on despite everything."

A rasping laugh came from behind Mara, through the durasteel bars. She closed her eyes and sighed trying to settle her anger and found herself unable to do so and spat weakly, "You know...you clueless hutt slime. Pregnant women have to eat...frequently." The Emperor threw the door open and it slammed against the opposing wall violently causing Mara to jump.

"I am aware of that." he rasped, walking into the small cell. She sneered up at him, "Well? Then why don't you do something about it? It hardly makes sense for you to want a healthy child a punish his mother while he resides inside of her."

Palpatine replied, "You are hardly my concern. This child is powerful with the force, I could sense him almost immediately after his conception. He will take from you what he needs to thrive." Mara glared at the hateful old man, "I have very little to give at the moment. My strength has been completely sapped." he answered smiling, "And it will continue to decline as he draws on you. Already a sith. Taking what he needs despite hurting others."

Mara fumed, "He isn't a sith! He's taking what he needs to survive! I gladly give it!" The Emperor cackled at her outburst, "You foolish girl. I _know _that...I knew that you would give anything and everything to protect him. It's my goal to punish you, in every way I can. You've betrayed your allegiance to me. You're nothing but a cocoon for my new apprentice now."

She looked up at him, her eyes growing wide with fury and said, "I realize that you have no intentions to keep me alive, and that you have to keep me weak so I cannot escape. But you have no idea how much you're hurting him by doing so."

The Emperor's expression was somber for the first time. He said nothing to Mara he only turned and left the cell, slamming the door with the force as he left.

She sighed, the anger had drained her further. She sagged against the wall panting, and continued, "You have been so strong my darling son. I know that your father is looking down on us now. So proud, that you've been so strong. Just like my Luke...strong like my Luke." she tucked her withering bruised legs underneath her and closed her eyes, trying to numb the pain.

* * *

Anakin fumed in frustration and moved away from the charts dropping Padme's hand. They had been at this for hours upon hours to no avail. He left the small room and walked outside staring into the thick mass of jungle.

Padme walked up beside him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the sky and finally shouted, "Why? Why won't you help me find my son! He's done nothing but everything the force has ever asked of him!" He looked at Padme his eyes blazing and said, "If he dies, I will renounce the life of a Jedi. I will never use the force again."

Padme put her hands on the side of his face drinking in his glassy blue eyes, "Anakin, you can't seek to punish the force. This is Palpatine's evil, not the force. You can't turn your back on something that is just as much a part of you as your family is."

Anakin's tear spilled over his cheeks, "I can't lose him Padme. I love my son too much to lose him." Padme kissed him softly, "I feel the same way. That's why we have to be strong right now. Strong for Luke. We have to keep trying. He's our son Anakin, we can't give up."

Anakin pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. His eyes narrowing in the distance, he saw a couple taking a similar stance, holding each other tightly.

As his eyes focused he exclaimed, "Oh holy force!" Padme looked at him, then directed her eyes at the couple he looked at and saw Han and Leia passionately embracing.

She looked back at him and said reproachingly, "She's a grown woman Anakin." Anakin scowled and replied, "Yes she is. And he is a no good smuggler." Padme shook her head, "He has been a very good man to our daughter. My goodness Anakin First you despised Mara Jade, and then somehow Han made it onto your bad list from the moment you met him, you just don't think anyone is good enough for our children do you?" Anakin answered, "No. I just don't. Mara...I assumed she was a pawn of Palpatine's but when she stood up to me I could see that she loved Luke very much. The fact that according to Luke, after she was told about our plan her immediate reaction was to save my children at her own expense makes me think the world of her."

Padme nodded and added, "Han also risked everything to fly into Coruscant to rescue Leia. Keep that in mind my love." Anakin fumed at the couple, kissing in the distance obviously oblivious to anyone else around them. "They might just be more cautious of who is watching." Padme grinned and replied, "Like we were? You were a bit of a scoundrel too Anakin." he nodded and agreed, "Precisely my point. I certainly was never good enough for you." She brushed his long blond hair out of his eyes and said, "I couldn't have loved anyone else. You can't choose those things Anakin, you should certainly know that. Our children will love who they are meant to love. It's as simple as that."

Anakin pulled her close again kissing her with added fervor, "You're right of course my brilliant wife. But I don't have to like it."

She led him back inside, intending to give Leia and Han their privacy, "Come on, lets get back to work."

Han held Leia closely kissing her neck ardently. She moaned softly and said, "I should go inside and help my parents. You should go assist the pilots with their strategy, they could use _your _help" He looked at her and said, "Yeah, we probably should. But I'm having a little trouble with my arms wanting to let go."

She poked his ticklish side and he jumped back releasing her, she laughed and said, "truly Han. I love being with you, I want to savor every moment. But right now, we have to focus on Luke and Mara." Han's brow furrowed and he asked, "Is there any way to get Mara out now?" Leia shook her head, "It would be impossible to take on the palace without Luke. Even with all the Jedi, most of them are getting along in their years. No one has Luke's power." Han put his arm around her kissing the side of her head and she led them back inside, "Right. But when we get Luke back, we can't be sure that we're getting him in top form right? I mean, the kid could be pretty mangled. Not in fighting condition."

Leia sighed thinking of her injured brother for the millionth time that day. "I know, but we have to try. It just seems so impossible. I hate the idea of leaving Mara in the clutches of that monster for a second longer than we have to. But it would be suicide to go in without Luke. He's more powerful than my father!"

Han rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Yeah, and that's saying something. Your Dad's no slouch. I just don't like the idea of the Emperor torturing a young woman. She could have been you. That really hits home." Leia embraced him tightly around the waist, and he buried his face in the top of her hair breathing her in, thanking the force...or whatever for getting her out safely.

She said softly, "Just tell me everything will be all right."

He smiled his lopsided grin at her, "Everything will be fine your highnessness, look around you. We've got pilots and Jedi coming out of our ears. Not to mention several Jedi Masters, that's nothing to shake a stick at. There's a glut of power coming out of this place. Good thing they all have powerful shields up. Don't worry. There is more knowledge and power here than the Emperor can muster. We'll beat him. I just know it."

Leia sighed, "How do you always know just the right thing to say?"

Han smiled again, "Hey, it's me."

She laughed and they went in to confer with Wedge about more aerial assault strategy.

* * *

Mara struggled to open her eyes she was so weak. She was aware that she was being lifted, but it wasn't brute force this time tossing her in the air subjected her body to more punishment. It was more gently, not too much more but enough to make note of. She was lain on a cold table. She felt a pinprick in her arm but after all she had been through the pain was nothing.

She could hear mumbling some kind of conversation going on, but couldn't understand what was being said. She labored to take a deep breath, feeling it catch in her searing throat.

She felt a hand that didn't belong to her press into her abdomen. Her eyes finally shot open and she jumped in reflex using the last bit of her strength swatting the hand away with her broken wrist. She clutched it back to her chest and sucked the air in through her teeth from the pain. She looked down and saw a tube feeding her intravenously.

The Imperial doctor jumped back from her reaction. Then approached again, the Emperor at his side glaring at Mara. "Show the physician _respect_, bishwag." She mentally flared at the word, but said nothing. She looked sharply at the doctor unable to raise her head and asked not recognizing her own battered voice, "Well? Is _my_ son all right?"

The doctor, scanned her again and replied looking at the Emperor rather than Mara, "He seems well enough considering. About five or six weeks along."

Mara gasped, five or six weeks! That would mean that she had been in captivity for a month! That hardly seemed possible! The days had run together, she never knew when it was night or day. A month...over a month...she had lost Luke that long ago? It hardly seemed possible.

She looked at Palpatine her eyes sizzling with contempt. The physician continued obviously nervous, "But, the mother she's severely malnourished and dehydrated, and from the looks of it exhausted as well as extremely injured. "

Palpatine looked at the doctor, "And that is none of your concern. The mother's welfare is my responsibility alone. I am only requesting your services to inquire about the child's health." The man stammered, "Well...it's my...uh...opinion that the more the mother thrives the healthier the baby is. But for the moment he's doing as well as he can."

Mara felt a small swell of relief. Her force shields had been working, the baby hadn't been harmed by her abominable treatment. She threw a hard look at Palpatine and knew what he would think about the doctor's opinion. As long as the baby was well, Mara would continue to suffer. 'Let him' she thought, 'do what you want to me, but no one will hurt my son.'

The Emperor returned Mara's fierce gaze and asked, "If I feed the hand that has bitten me _savagely _the fetus will continue to flourish?" The doctor nodded, and the Emperor motioned for him to leave and leaned close to Mara she flinched away from his closeness and he whispered, "Very well. I knew you would shield your precious child. It's a mother's instinct. Who would have thought a worthless nothing of a girl could do something so useful." he motioned for the guards to lift her once more and added, "Put that back in its cage. I'll decide what to do with it later. A cocoon Mara Jade. That's all you are now, care for that boy inside you. He is your only thing worth living for."

She cringed...he didn't have to tell her that. She knew.

* * *

Luke lie on the bottom of the pod, he thought of his father, his mother and his sister all telling him how proud they were of him, and now he had failed them. He thought of Mara and his son, she had come so far in trusting him. She was even beginning to trust Leia. Now, she was alone with the Emperor and he was certain that all of the progress they had made together was obsolete now. He thought of those tender moments between them, their mornings where they held one another and laughed and joked.

'Oh Mara' he wished that he could die from the shame he felt. Everything his family, the alliance and all the Jedi had fought for was annihilated because of him. Mara and his son were being brutally tortured because of his weakness. He wished that he could just curl up and die if only to escape the overwhelming guilt.

In the distance a rusted, battered looking Corellian cargo freighter approached the floating pod, scanning for life forms.

* * *

Mara's cheek felt cold against the hard cement floor of her cell. She tried to keep better track of the days since the Emperor's physician had seen her, it had been several days since then...days filled with visits from the IT-0 droid. She could barely move, so weak from the lack of food or water. She had been so flabbergasted that she had endured a month in this cell.

She could have wept with frustration if she'd had the strength. She heard the cell door open and the torture droid buzz in, she groaned. She had no strength to resist the droid, she pulled her thin legs with great effort up to her chest which was the only defense that she could offer now. She scarcely had the power left to protect her baby.

She heard the click of her cell door, and opened her bloodshot weary eyes and saw Palpatine standing before her. She tried to lift her head from the floor but it was a futile effort. She moaned softly and put her head back down and closed her eyes. He wanted to watch her die...fine.

His voice whispered to her unexpectedly, "I have an offer for you Mara Jade. Before all of this ugliness you were once a loyal assassin in my employ, my trusted hand. It was the Skywalkers that contaminated that loyalty and corrupted your purpose. I offer you this, if you return to your former position, all will be more or less forgiven. You have taken your punishment admirably like a true Imperial assassin. If you return to my side, you will be taken back to your former quarters where you will be cared for diligently for the duration of your pregnancy. You will, of course be under guard during this time and in complete seclusion but comfortable. You may resume your duties after trust is established and you have safely given birth. I will demand complete loyalty from you Mara Jade."

Mara looked at him, disbelievingly. He continued, "No one will know your childs paternity, lest the Skywalkers slither through my grasp and attempt to claim him. You have the choice - to return to my employ and sow no further sedition and succumb to my mandates now, or continue to suffer and pray that you have the strength to continue for many more months."

Mara felt the heavy tears in her eyes, her lips quivered as Luke's visage danced before her eyes. The Emperor added, "Keep in mind that the Skywalkers have abandoned you Mara Jade. They have gone deep into hiding and have not attempted to come for you. You would have felt them, had they tried. It seems they never truly cared for you."

Mara heard Leia's voice in her head "And then you will be one of us - A Skywalker. I mean you will have a family." then Vader's "Remember this if anything happens to my son I am holding you responsible."

Apparently they did hold her responsible for what had happened to Luke and they had a right to, she certainly did. They had left her here, and unknowingly also left their grandson and nephew. She let out a shuddering sigh so deep that she thought the rest of her ribs would break. She reached for her small son, and felt his thudding little heartbeat.

She squeezed her eyes shut and the tears spilled out from the corners and onto the cell floor she nodded seeing Luke's brilliant blue eyes before her, praying that her son had those beautiful eyes. Mara was no simpleton she knew the Emperor was more than likely lying but at this point she didn't care. She knew that her son would die in her belly if she continued on this way. Her own life meant very little to her she cried out defeated, "I'll do whatever you say, only save his life. Please let me save my son."


	19. Chapter 19

Mara felt herself being lifted bodily again and carried for some distance. She was barely conscious as she was lain in her former bed the silk sheets wrapped around her. She could hear the gentle tones of her handmaiden L'wren as though she was very far away, "Mistress! I'm here. Fetch the doctor now!"

Mara's mouth was so dry she couldn't speak, she could hear her heart hammering loudly in her ears, it took a massive effort just to pull a breath. Sleep, she just wanted to sleep. She barely felt the needle enter her vein before she finally passed out.

When she woke L'wren's worried face loomed over her, her soft voice echoing in Mara's head, "Mara? Mistress? Can you hear me?" Mara's head pounded, she swallowed her throat was so raw and dry. L'wren put a straw to Mara's lips and she felt almost instantaneous relief from the cool water, her voice was scratchy and hoarse but it was there, "How long have I been asleep?" she asked weakly. L'wren put the glass back on Mara's bedside table and replied, "Nearly a week now. The physician had to feed you intravenously, but now that you're awake be prepared because I intend to spoil you horribly."

Mara flinched and remembered Luke's words, "Isn't that the job of a husband?" to her added horror she was struck with the realization of where she was-her bed, _their _bed. She looked to her left, nearly expecting to see Luke lying beside her but his spot was empty, she took a deep breath and was constricted in pain. L'wren smoothed Mara's hair and said, "I'm so sorry Mistress." Mara bit her lip as the memories of Luke flooded and overwhelmed her.

Mara deftly changed the subject attempting to force the thoughts of him away from her mind, "What happened to you L'wren?" her handmaiden put the straw to her lips again and replied, "Well, after those monsters dragged you out of here, I attempted to stop them. They broke three of my ribs in stopping _me. _They're just beginning to feel better. I was interrogated by Palpatine himself. Of course I feigned complete ignorance and was miraculously released. I was currently working on a plan to find a way to get you out of here. We must be very careful now Mistress, there are guards stationed all over the tower like swarming mynocks. Don't you fret, we'll find a way to get you out."

Mara felt her broken heart sink and asked, "What's the point L'wren? Even if by some miracle I could escape, the Emperor would send the entire Imperial army after me and my son. There isn't a safe place I can even hide."

L'wren asked, 'What if we could find the Skywalkers?" Mara sighed feeling the burn of the sore subject, "If they haven't tried to come for me by now, they're not ever going to. They don't care about me L'wren. They hold me responsible for what happened with...with." she choked on his name, feeling that if she said it aloud that it would be as good as announcing his death "everything" she finally said. "I just have to accept my destiny. I'll give birth to my son, and then there will probably be a public execution to attend. But my son, he will live."

L'wren furrowed her dainty brow, "Yes mistress but he'll be trapped here and without his loved ones, just like you were." Mara corrected her, "Just like I _am. _He is gone, his family have gone into hiding. I just don't have the smallest hope.

L'wren looked at Mara closely, all the radiant light had gone out of her. It had been so prevalent on her wedding day and the days leading up to it. And now it had completely fizzled out, L'wren replied softly, "There is always hope, as long as we are living. We may not always admit it, even to ourselves but there is always hope."

Mara grew frustrated and changed the subject, "Has the doctor been to see me lately?" L'wren nodded, "Several times in fact, you've had an expanse of injuries my lady. Your wrist has been shattered." Mara looked at the heavy cast regarding it for the first time, her handmaiden continued, "You've had six ribs broken and frankly my dear more cuts, burns, bruises and gashes than the whole palace has bacta patches for. You're underweight, especially for a pregnant woman, malnourished, dehydrated, exhausted - I mean I could spend days listing off all the maladies that have been afflicted upon you!"

Mara asked fearfully, "And the baby?" L'wrens anger melted and she smiled softly, "He's just fine. Growing steadily, just as he should. In fact, you're so thin now that you may find yourself showing sooner than you think."

Mara looked down at herself, she was indeed very thin, her strong arms and legs withered, her hip bones stuck out more than she remembered. Mara touched her face, and motioned for L'wren to hand her a mirror. She hesitated but handed Mara a small hand mirror all the same.

Mara scarcely believed what she saw, that surely couldn't be her face! Both of her eyes were sunken in and heavily blackened with bruises, her lips cut and swollen, her whole face was black and blue and peppered with welts. A bandage covered her cheek where the droid had burned her with its laser blast. She touched her face gently then looked away from the ghastly reflection, and handed the mirror back to L'wren who regarded Mara with marked sympathy, something Mara would not tolerate.

She asked, "What else has happened? Have I been declared a traitor? Does the Emperor know that the Jedi are still alive?"

L'wren clasped her hands and replied, "Master Skywalker, Miss Skywalker and Lord Vader were all proclaimed to be traitors to the Empire. It was also publicly announced that Master Skywalker's punishment had already been carried out. The Emperor does indeed know about the deception regarding the jedi purge, he also knows that the Skywalker twins' mother is alive and that she is the one that orchestrated the rebellion while the Empire was still in its infancy."

L'wren brought up images on the holonet, and directed the screen to Mara's bed so she might see it for herself. They were Imperial wanted posters and proclamations. Wanted were the traitors Anakin Skywalker, Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker, Leia Organa Skywalker and all remaining Jedi and insurrectionists. The reward for such was more Imperial credits than Mara could imagine. She motioned for L'wren to close the screen, seeing the images of her one time, almost family hurt too much.

L'wren approached the bed and sat next to Mara again, "I am going to care for you and get you well. If I have to take you and hide you myself and we raise that boy together, that's what we'll do. But I won't let you stay here. I know how happy you can be mistress, it's not being an Imperial assassin again. It's being yourself."

Mara looked at L'wren and said angrily, "I can't ever be happy again, not like that! Don't you understand L'wren? Luke is gone! He's gone!" her lips trembled and she fought tears as L'wren replied, "Of course I understand. I lost my husband and my child and yet I still carry on. There were times I didn't want to, I didn't see the purpose. Now I do. You have a purpose to carry out Mara Jade. That little boy is going to need his mother, and he's going to need her strong and healthy. Grieve for Master Luke, certainly. He was a truly remarkable man. But keep in mind, that you still have part of him. He'll always be with you, and you carry part of your Luke in your belly now. There's your hope Mara. Don't let him become what you were, give him a chance at life. You cannot give up now."

Mara sat and stared into the silence...

* * *

Admiral Ackbar approached Padme with no small amount of reverence and spoke to her with great respect, "Senator, I do have some news for you if I am not interrupting."

Padme didn't like to stand on formalities with friends and she smiled at the mon calamari and replied, "I'm hardly a senator any longer admiral. There _is _no senate!" she laughed, "But I'm anxious to hear your news."

Anakin approached, overhearing "There is news? About Luke?"

The Admiral gestured for them to follow him into a side room where a large holoscreen dominated its wall. The Admiral began, "From what we have been able to ascertain from our spies, the security in the former Skywalker wing has been heavily altered. Guards are stationed in every aspect of it now. Due to this change in security our spies have not been able to penetrate any further. However, there was a certain amount of activity regarding one particular room. I have holoimages."

The screen blinked on and Anakin approached the it discerningly, watching the storm troopers buzz in and out. A realization dawned on him, "Those are Mara Jade's apartments. What are they doing in there?" Padme looked herself and said, "This is odd. If Mara was proclaimed a traitor like the rest of us, she would still be imprisoned." The Admiral spoke again, "That is another thing. Mara Jade has not been proclaimed a traitor, in fact there has been no mention of her at all. Save a small announcement directly after we were discovered that the wedding to your son had been postponed indefinitely. "

Anakin stared at the screen, "That's a physician." He said pointing, "I've seen him before in the palace. Mara must be in there, that's the only explanation." The admiral commented, "This man has been seen coming out of the wing several times."

Padme squinted at the image and asked, "Why would she need a doctor? And this image is just coming to us now? Where has she been the last month? Why would Palpatine care to send a physician to her if..."

Padme sat down...an epiphany struck her. "Anakin..." she said softly, her husband was too lost in his own thoughts to hear her. "Anakin!" he turned and saw her sitting, stupefied. He knelt before her taking her hands in his own, "Padme, what is it?" She looked into his clear blue eyes and said, "I think there is more to this than we even realized. Go get Leia, quickly. Bring her here."

Anakin rose without a word and obeyed running to find his daughter worrying about what his wife had realized, trying to reach the conclusion himself. He walked into the main room, where Leia was nearly nose to nose with a rebel pilot flaming vehemently, "You are just about to find my lightsaber crammed up your-" Anakin interrupted aptly, "Leia!" Leia jumped back, regarding her father then sent the pilot an intense glare and continued berating him, "An all scale assault is the only chance we have you numb skull! And how dare you even speak about my brother, he's not only ten times the pilot, he's ten times the man you are. _Idiot_."

The pilot was speechless, they had been arguing. Han standing innocently by, too shocked by Leia's reaction to do anything. The pilot had merely mentioned that a covert option would better serve their purposes and that they didn't have to waste all their time and resources to find one man. The young pilot hadn't realized Leia was in earshot.

Anakin was impressed and frightened by his daughter's outburst. Impressed because it clearly meant that she could handle herself, frightened because she was all too like him.

He deftly interjected when she spun again on the unsuspecting pilot, "Leia. Your mother would like to see us now. Let's go." she took a deep breath and followed her father. Squeezing Han's hand as she left.

Padme was wringing her hands clearly lost in deep thought as her husband re entered the room with her daughter. She faced them both and said, "Sit down. I need to say this out loud just to clear my head. I want to hear what the two of you think."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, he couldn't recall his wife ever acting so strangely. But sat nonetheless, from the look on Leia's face he guessed she was thinking the same thing. Padme paced, taking a deep breath and began, "Okay, we have to look at the facts here. We know that security to Skywalker tower was suddenly increased tenfold. Specifically to Mara Jade's apartments. We don't know why, but we know that they weren't there previously. Why all of sudden was the wing crawling with storm troopers? Heavily armed guards? Most stationed inside the wing. Here is what I think could be happening. Mara wasn't in there previously, that much is obvious. These guards are not stationed there to protect her or there would be perimeters around perimeters outside the tower itself. There isn't. So we can only assume that they're not there to keep us from getting in. The guards are there to make sure that Mara doesn't get out."

Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose and said softly, "Padme, we don't know that for certain." Padme faced her husband and asked, "What else could be the case? We know that Mara cared deeply for our son, and came to accept our cause as well. Leia, do you have any doubts that Mara would turn back to the Empire?" Leia shook her head, "No. She loved Luke. She was disgusted by what the Emperor had done to her, she was seriously hurt by his actions. I know that she wouldn't have gone back to serve the Emperor unless, he had some sort of leverage."

Padme pointed at her daughter, 'Exactly. Like keeping Luke alive? We don't know for sure. For all we know, Mara has no idea what happened to Luke. Now, lets look at what else your father has discovered. A physician has been seen leaving the apartments many times. Why? Has she been seriously injured by the Emperor? Quite possibly. That could explain where she has been for the last month, under lock and key being tortured. But if that is the case why is she now back in her apartments? Or better still...why would the Emperor keep her alive at all? He knows that she is a traitor. Leia did you notice Mara engage in any odd behavior at all before all of this happened?"

Leia thought for a moment, "Not that I can recall Mother. She and Luke were heavily besotted with one another, he became very protective of her after the behavior chip debacle." Padme thought for a moment and looked at Anakin, "I think there could be something else at play here. Now, I have gotten very little sleep and I am counting on the two of you to tell me whether or not you think that I am possibly losing my mind. All right?"

Anakin raised both eyebrows this time but nodded. Leia looked heavily suspicious but nodded all the same. Padme paced again and said, "Okay, facts again. Mara was possibly moved from the detention center back to the comfort of her apartments, albeit heavily guarded to keep her a prisoner. A physician has seen her several times. The Emperor alluded to serious plans for Luke and Mara to both of you, but didn't specify what those plans were. But, Leia told us that the day before the wedding that Mara had gone to the Emperor and he told her that she was falling into his plan perfectly and sooner than he expected. Now Luke and Mara had no idea what he was talking about right?"

Leia nodded remembering the conversation, "Right. They were both very disturbed by it."

Padme continued, facing Anakin more than Leia, "Search this out with your feelings Anakin. She's been moved, but still held prisoner...why? She's been seen by a physician, presumably regularly. The Emperor is keeping her around for something specific...something he said that she had already begun."

Anakin's eyes grew dark, he looked at Leia and cleared his throat as he asked, "Now, I know that you know that answer to this question Leia, but I do not want to ask it and I know that you do not want to answer it either, yet it must be asked. Was Luke...umm...well, intimate with Mara."

Leia scrunched up her face at the question and answered with no small amount of disgust in her voice, "Well, you're right. I don't even want to think of this, but yes he was. They were behind closed doors a _great _deal of the time."

Anakin locked eyes with Padme as they both came to the conclusion. Anakin covered his mouth with his hand and sighed. Leia looked and both of her parents and asked, 'What is it?"

Padme knelt before Leia and said, "Think about this darling, you know that your brother was intimate with Mara. The Emperor said that she had begun his plan for her sooner that expected, now he is keeping her prisoner but making sure that a doctor is seeing her? Think Leia, why would he do that unless there was something else in the offering."

Leia gasped and put her head in her hands, "Oh force no...she can't be..."

Anakin whispered, almost as if he were afraid someone would overhear, "Pregnant. Padme, Mara Jade is pregnant with Luke's child." Padme swallowed hard, "The Emperor's plan."

Anakin looked at Leia and Padme and said flatly, "It makes sense. It really does. The Emperor got rid of Luke because he already had what he wanted."

Padme rose and said forcefully, "Well, we cannot allow that to happen. We have to delay our search for Luke. Anakin, we have to go and get Mara. She is being held there against her will that much we can ascertain. We have to save her and our...grandchild."

Leia whispered in shock, "Mother's right. We cannot allow this to continue. Risk or not, we have to get Mara and the baby out of there. Who knows what the Emperor has put her through?"

Anakin ran this fingers through his long hair, "You're right. We have to go as soon as we can prepare. I'll alert the Jedi and the rebellion. This is a search and rescue mission only, we cannot take on the Emperor. Not without Luke."

Padme took her husbands hand, "What if there is no other option?" Anakin looked at Padme and Leia, the two women he loved most in the world and said, "That's why I need the two of you there as a contingency plan. If the Jedi have to face the Emperor we'll be massacred and someone will have to get Mara out while they are distracted."

Padme shook her head her soft face growing pale, "No Anakin, what about the rest of you." Anakin looked at her and said his voice resolved, "If we must die, we die. I will know that it is in defense of my family. My wife, my daughter, my son, his lover and my grandchild. If I must die for them, so be it."

* * *

Mara feigned sleep in hopes that L'wren would leave her just for a few moments. When she finally felt her handmaiden exit her room, she turned onto her side with great difficulty pulling the endless array of tubes she was connected to, she winced as one of her broken ribs protested at the movement.

She tearfully ran her hand over Luke's side of the bed wishing with all of her might that would she wake and find that this had all been a horrible nightmare and Luke would still be here beside her. She fell with a sob to his pillow, finding his scent completely gone. She whispered into it, "My Luke, they can take you away, but they can't wipe away every trace of you. I carry you within me - in more ways that one."

L'wren heard Mara crying from the sitting room and rushed back into the bedroom. Mara saw L'wren return and took deep breaths trying to steady the flow of tears.

Her handmaiden sat next to her in the bed and took her hand, "No, this is right. You need to mourn him, he was a wonderful man Mistress. It's all right to grieve his passing." L'wren helped Mara turn onto her back again, adjusting all of the numerous attachments to her mistress in an attempt not to cause her further pain. Mara took a deep breath, flinching in pain while doing so and said to L'wren, "I know I can't, but FORCE I could really use a drink."

L'wren smiled at the attempt at humor, "No you can't my dear. But I understand. How about a long bath instead?"

Mara winced again, her bathtub- where she and Luke first realized that they had conceived a son. No, she wasn't ready for that and replied, "Maybe a shower instead L'wren. Will you help me?" she nodded understandingly and said, "Of course mistress."

Mara knew that it was going to be incredibly painful, even sitting up caused her to cry out in pain and clutch her wounded ribs. She rose slowly leaning on L'wren, every single step was complete torment on her entire body. By the time they took the 20 paces to the fresher Mara was panting in exhaustion from the effort. She drew a sharp breath in through her teeth when L'wren flicked the light on, sending searing waves of pain directly into her throbbing head. L'wren shut it off quickly and Mara sighed with relief.

As L'wren helped her disrobe she found herself growing more and more angry at her mistress' treatment. There wasn't an inch that was unmarked in some way. She cursed the Emperor internally, hating the man who had treated her pregnant mistress so brutally and without mercy. Mara was strong and L'wren knew that, and thanked the force for it. If she'd been any less strong, the torture may have killed her. Nonetheless she could have sobbed at the sight of her.

Mara cried out in pain as the warm water hit the fresh injuries and stung all over her body. She leaned heavily on L'wren who thankfully was stronger than she looked.

When Mara was finally settled back in bed, her handmaiden fussed over her, adjusting her pillows and blankets. Mara was drifting off, her body completely drained from the physical ordeal that the shower had been.

L'wren smoothed her flame red hair back and said, "You're looking more like yourself my dear. Get some rest, you have to heal. I'll make sure there is food for you when you wake."

Mara nodded absentmindedly falling into a deep sleep. She knew that her body would heal eventually, but her mind, her heart those were broken forever.

Mara let her memories of Luke swirl around her, embracing her warmly. She had fuzzy daydreams of she and Luke. His hands on her burgeoning belly feeling the life move within her. Both of them kissing tears of joy of the others face as their son was born. Spending their days languishing in bed with the precious newborn. Luke laughing at their infant sons' antics and his jabbering baby language. She saw Luke's beautiful crystal blue eyes staring into her broken spirit, attempting to heal it. Finding the effort impossible, he looked to her. Mara heard her handmaiden's words, "Give him a chance at life."

She felt a tremor of determination flow down her spine, she turned her head and spoke softly to Luke's empty space, " I'm going to save him, the way I wasn't able to save you. He's going to have a chance at a real life. We're going to get out of here. I swear it."


	20. Chapter 20

Talon Karrde's comm link buzzed loudly shaking him from deep thought as he poured over maps and charts, he didn't like being in wild space for a reason there was simply too much that was unknown. He sighed pulling it from his pocket and answered, "Karrde." his crew member Dankin replied, "Sir there is an escape pod on our scopes. Scan reads one life form."

Karrde scowled and said incredulously , "Out here? Is there any other debris that would indicate some sort of wreckage." the response was quick, "Nothing sir."

He rose from his seat throwing several rolled up charts from his lap to the floor in the process and replied to Dankin, "Maintain course, I am on my way." He made his way up to the control room where the majority of his crew had now gathered, staring at the pod drifting slowly in the pull of space.

Faughn looked to Karrde and said, "It's not responding to any of our calls. Either its communications are faulty or...perhaps it doesn't understand, or it's not friendly." Talon rubbed his whiskered chin and asked, "And you're certain that it is just one life form?" Dankin ran the sensory beam over the pod again, "Yes sir."

Karrde wondered, this was strange to say the least. Ships rarely came into the unknown regions, what could a lone pod be doing all the way out here? He was only here himself to take a shortcut to the koornacht cluster. The majority of pilots he was associated with avoided the unknown regions, it was a superstition of sorts as well as being practical. If you don't know what's there, its best not to fly into it.

It wasn't that Karrde was a fearless conceit, rather he was bold and knew that the strength of his own ship would likely surpass any anomaly they would stumble across in wild space. Thus he was stupefied at the idea of a single pod so far out. He directed Dankin, "Pull it in to the docking bay. Ghent? Aves? Come with me, heavy arms we don't know what is in there."

Luke felt the sudden jolt of the beam locking onto the pod. He knew what it was the moment it happened. He shot over to the porthole straining desperately to see who his rescuer was but saw nothing. He could only feel the pod moving at a steadier pace, panic raced through his veins. Who or _what _was pulling him in? He looked around frantically, he had nothing to defend himself with. After several minutes he felt to pod meet solid surface for the first time and braced himself at the hatch door was blasted open.

Luke took the initiative and crawled out of it himself rather than be pulled out by whatever was on the other side. What he found were several blasters pointed in his face wielding by three men. One rather slight with long hair and markings on his forehead, another gruff looking and blonde, the one in the center was slightly more forward and Luke took him to be their leader. He had long dark hair and facial hair, there was something in his eyes Luke noted that said that this man could be very dangerous given the right circumstance.

Karrde drew closer to Luke, there was something oddly familiar about this boy and he asked gruffly, "What is your name?" Luke stiffened, he wanted to lie - it made sense to lie. Tell them that he was someone else and barter passage back to Coruscant with no questions asked. But something in that man's eyes told him that any story would be heavily investigated and if any dishonesty were uncovered that the fallout would be swift.

Luke took a deep breath to steady himself for whatever outcome and answered, "My name is Luke Skywalker."

Karrde's eyes grew wide with shock, the other two men also exchanged looks of surprise and disbelief. Luke witnessed their reaction and said, "I suppose you're wondering how I got all the way out here in that pod."

Karrde chuckled lowering his weapon, sensing no threat from Luke, "Actually, we're wondering how you came to be standing here right now. You see...you're dead."

* * *

Luke nodded sedately, "Yes I figured that lie would have made its rounds, but as you can see it's blatantly false." Karrde said to Luke, "My name is Talon Karrde, this is my ship the Wild Karrde. I want to hear your story, of how you came to be out so far. Your death as a traitor was blasted all over the holonet." Karrde motioned for Luke to follow him out of the deck Luke admitted, "It's a very long story Captain Karrde." Karrde smiled at Luke's formality, "Just Karrde will be sufficient. Aves, take Mr. Skywalker to the mess and get something substantial in him. Then take him to the barracks to get some much needed rest. Then I will have your story. Agreed?"

Luke nodded and walked away with Aves at his side, then stopped in his tracks and turned asking, "Mara Jade? Was there anything on the holonet about her?" Karrde thought for a moment, "Your once intended? Just a small article notifying the masses that your marriage to her had been cancelled. She was not proclaimed a traitor with you and the rest of your family. It was widely accepted that she had been hoodwinked by you and the rest of the Skywalkers and was still loyal to the Emperor."

Luke protested, 'That isn't true. Mara, she's good and -" Karrde put his hand up to silence Luke, "Eat, sleep and then once you're ready I'll have you tell me your story. Go Aves. Stay with him." Aves nodded sharply and led Luke away to the mess hall.

Ghent asked Karrde once the other two men were out of earshot, "Do you believe him sir?" Karrde's eyes narrowed, "Too soon to tell. Scan that pod, make certain before we leave that there are no imperial tracking devices on it. For some reason, they wanted him left out here. We cannot afford to let them know that we have him." Karrde walked away from Ghent and back to his chart room, and sat back in his chair. This was an odd situation to say the least. A dead man, showing up in wild space...he snatched his holopad and looked up everything he could find on Luke Skywalker.

Aves had set a large bowl of hot stew in front of Luke who devoured it hungrily the heat of it salving his throat and warming his stomach. It worked wonders on him, Aves said little save, "Eat it all. The stew isn't much but space sludge but it will do its job. How long were you in that pod?" Luke shook his head, "I don't know for sure. What is today's date?" The answer was more than Luke could stand. Over a month! He had tried to keep track but found he was unable to do so. Mara, beautiful strong Mara had been suffering unspeakable acts for over a month now! This strengthened his resolve. He had to do everything in his power to get to her.

He finished his meal quickly and said to Aves, "I know that you have orders, but I am not tired. I need to speak to your Captain as soon as possible. It's an emergency." Aves nodded seeing the boy's panic and led the way to Karrde's office.

Karrde motioned for Luke to sit, Aves left the room and closed the door behind him. Karrde began, "I've been reading up on you Luke Skywalker. Boy from Tattooine, offspring of 'Hero with no fear' Anakin Skywalker, then High Sith Lord to Emperor Palpatine. Quite an abrupt rise to power you had."

Luke nodded silently, "Yes, that was all part of the plan. Get into Palpatine's inner faction quickly."

Luke went through the story, from the very beginning of the deception regarding the Jedi purge, to the Emperor's revelation, his banishment and Mara's pregnancy and torture.

Karrde reclined in his chair, absorbing the influx of information. Luke added, "I hope that you understand the position I am putting myself in by telling you all of this. By putting my trust in you." Karrde nodded and replied, "That is quite a story Skywalker. I didn't know it was possible to neutralize force powers. Not that I'm by any means an expert." Luke admitted, "Nor did I. Yet here I sit as proof that it can be done." Karrde asked, "And your woman? Mara Jade, she still being held prisoner?" Luke nodded, 'As far as I know, like I said the Emperor equipped the pod with a one way transmitter so I was a witness to her brutal torture. But the transmitter was silent for a long time I don't know how long. I can only pray that she is still alive. But the Emperor wants my son. This is why I have to get back to Coruscant."

Karrde rubbed his chin, "But if she were alive, how would you get her out? Especially without your power? Unless..."

Luke twisted his expression to that of a question and Karrde continued, "There was a way to find an antidote for it, if there is a serum to mute your power then arguably there would be one to counteract it. Now, I'm not saying that I can help you. My crew and I work very hard not to take sides between the Empire and the rebellion. But I certainly wouldn't feel right merely dropping you on the Emperor's doorstep defenseless. But you must understand that I make my living by staying underneath everyone's radar."

Luke replied, "Of course I understand that. But you must see how wrong this is. Torturing a pregnant woman, only to take her child from her and twist him into something evil. I'm not asking you to help me storm the Imperial Palace. I am only asking safe passage to the planet."

Karrde leaned forward in his seat and asked, "Right and how _exactly _do you plan to get into the Imperial Palaces, you have a very recognizable face. This isn't some cantina in Mos Eisley where you're from." Luke nodded, "I know that, but I have lived in the palace for several years, I am intimately acquainted with the palace schematics and guard protocol. Besides I do have one thing in my favor, the Emperor has it on good authority that I am still floating in a pod in the middle of open space."

"Speaking of which" interrupted Ghent, he threw a device down on the table, "Looks like he wanted to make sure that you stayed there too. That's a damn expensive tracker for an escape pod."

Karrde sighed, and looked at the device that corroborated Luke's story "Thank you Mr. Ghent, please reattach that thing to the pod and cast it back out. Hope they haven't noticed it being so still for the last few hours." Ghent complied immediately snatching the device and sprinting back to the deck.

Luke responded, "Thank you." Karrde nodded in response and said,"Of course, now Skywalker, I want to help you. I'm not certain why I do, but it seems like the right thing. I don't believe that it was any coincidence that we found you. I'm a man of my word."

Karrde put his hand out and shook Luke's heartily and added, "Now, lets go and save your girl."

* * *

Anakin couldn't sleep, he poured over every inch of strategies that had been submitted to him by Jedi, pilots, alliance intelligence, and volunteers. While some were merely harebrained ideas - Anakin read them all regardless. Suggestions on how to penetrate the palace's defenses and rescue Mara. If Padme was right, and force knows she usually was. Mara was pregnant with Luke's child. Anakin had risked so much and put the lives of his wife and unborn children in so much danger. He refused to do the same for his grandchild. He owed this to Luke, and as far as he was concerned the force itself owed it to Luke as well.

Padme came up behind Anakin quietly, knowing full well that it was impossible to startle him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder blade, "Come to bed Anakin, you need to rest." he nodded and said placatingly, "I will soon, I just have to finish going over these plans. A few of them have some merit, where others are complete bantha fodder and make me wonder if I should be testing some of the pilots for spice."

Padme laughed and said, "We just need to get Mara out. No matter how we have to do it. I know that you and I would prefer to do it quietly, a smash and grab technique." Anakin put his hands over hers on his stomach, "I agree with you sadly, this is a democracy and there are too many votes for an all scale assault, to attempt to end this once and for all. As much as I admire the boldness and tenacity, of our _daughter_..."

Padme snickered, "I know, she's definitely your daughter. Young, impatient and impulsive. Just like you were." Anakin nodded facing Padme and said, "Yes and just like I should have, she should listen to those who are older and wiser than she is and have seen more battles. The risks to this plan are astronomical, even if we were successful, who knows how many good people we could lose in the process?"

His wife argued, "People who would gladly give their lives if it meant the Empire would fall." Anakin disagreed, "It's an unnecessary risk. If we can only be patient..." He drifted off mid sentence because he knew was Padme would say. Even if by some miracle they were able to rescue Mara, and get out safely. That wouldn't bring them any closer to Luke. In fact, Anakin admitted this could be their only chance to catch the Emperor off guard.

He said to Padme gravely, "You know that this will be a bad fight. But it looks as though we'll have to find a way to do it." She buried her face in his chest and his arms wrapped around her and he placed a kiss on the top of her brown curls and whispered, "May the force be with us."

* * *

CRASH! The holopad smacked into the opposing wall cracking into pieces. Han, who was lounging in a chair nearby was getting more and more used to Leia's outbursts and remained calm saying, "I'm pretty sure that's not how you turn those things off but I could be wrong."

Leia fumed, her hands on her hips pacing, "It's completely ridiculous! All of the contacts that I have all over the galaxy and my so called "friends" won't lift a finger to help us!" Han argued gently, "That's not so ridiculous, look who they're lifting their finger against- the Empire. Say we lose? Those people are now traitors too and have big targets on them."

Leia snapped, "Of course I would make sure that they were in no way implicated, unlike _them _I protect my own! And that's not to mention that they won't even send out pilots to search for Luke! Too worried about "imperial entanglements" after all that I have done for these people! Doing everything in my power to protect them from the worst of Palpatine's tyranny!"

Han rose, "Your royalness, you won't have a way to safeguard them if you're captured by Palpatine. These people have a hard time taking the kind of risks that you've taken practically your whole life. They don't want to upset their apple cart and lose everything." Leia eyed him suspiciously, "Is that how _you _feel?" Han retorted in defense, "Of course not! I just mean that it wouldn't be right for you to ask them to risk everything you yourself have risked to get for them? Besides I thought I made my feelings pretty plain at the waterfall a few nights ago." Han smiled lasciviously and Leia blushed scarlet and replied, "Matter of fact I don't recall too much dialogue being exchanged." Han chuckled wrapping his arms around her, "There was plenty, but I don't know how intelligent it was. It was more instinctual and guttural than anything." He bowed his head to her throat and she protested, "Han, stop. I still have to try and reach my allies on the Corellian system and see if they will help me. Maybe you can try and reach some of your old friends see if they can lend us any resources?"

Han laughed, "Yeah, well the guys I used to fly with. They're not so much the lending type. More the, heavily paid to do a lousy job and look out for themselves only type." Leia shook her head, "It's a wonder you got out of all that."

Han wrapped her more tightly in his arms and replied, "I _am _a wonder aren't I? Leia how are you going to reach these friends of yours?" he eyed the broken holopad, Leia put her hand on her forehead, "Stang!"

* * *

Karrde shook his head and Skywalker and said, "Look, we'll be at Coruscant in about two days, you have to get some rest." Luke shook his head, "I can't. How can I rest knowing that the woman I love and my unborn son are suffering horribly?" Karrde argued, "Because you'll be there in two days and its up to you to save them and to do so you'll need your rest."

Luke couldn't fault the smugglers logic. But knew even if he were to lay his body down that all he would think of would be Mara in mortal peril. He couldn't sleep knowing that the two people he cared for most in this world were being tortured!

Karrde saw that this was a losing battle with Luke and asked, "How do you propose we do this Skywalker? Sneak into the palace and all."

Luke sat across from Talon and said, "I've been thinking a lot about that. More than likely she's in the detention center but I have no way to verify that. I will have to go in alone and be very careful not to rise the alarm. I know the codes for the detention center, and they more than likely wouldn't change them because I am certainly no threat." Karrde asked, "And if she isn't there?" Luke replied, "That's what I'm worried about. I'm going to give you and your crew detailed instructions to the infirmary. Hopefully there you can find the anti-serum to give me the force back. If you're successful, comm me and I'll come. After getting my power back I'll be able to feel Mara and know exactly where she is."

Karrde said, "If such an antidote exists." Luke nodded, "Hopefully it does, I cannot imagine going a year without the force until this damn drug wears out. It's such a large part of me. Being without it makes me feel hollow. If you could find it, that would be the best thing. It would certainly make things easier." Karrde sipped his caf and asked, "How am I to know what it looks like?" Luke smiled wryly, "There will surely be imperial doctors stationed there. Maybe you could _ask _them."

Karrde laughed, "Of course I'll ask nicely. _Then_, well...we'll see." Luke laughed. Soon, he thought everything would be right again.

* * *

"You're trying to do too much, too fast!" L'wren scolded. Mara sent her a threatening look as she tried unsuccessfully to pull herself up from the floor where she had unceremoniously and painfully tumbled after trying to walk on her own. L'wren helped her back into bed and continued, "Mara! You have to rest, once you're mended then I'll help you walk and get back to yourself. You've been dealt such massive trauma! You need to rest!"

Mara replied exasperated, "I despise resting in bed. I have nothing to do but sit here and think all day about how much I want to be out of here."

L'wren nodded, "I know that. But you aren't going anywhere just yet, not in this state. I'm sorry, I know that its not been easy on you. The longer you give yourself heal the better off you and your son will be."

Mara knew that L'wren was right but didn't want to accept it just yet. L'wren covered her battered legs and asked, "Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Mara huffed and said, "There is only one name. There has only _ever _been just the one name." L'wren nodded sadly understanding. Mara said quietly, "He didn't want it. He thought it would be too confusing to share a name with his son. Told me that I would never know who I was bawling out. Guess I don't have to worry about that anymore."

L'wren looked at Mara, who she could tell was fighting tears. She confessed, "I've never cried so much as I have in the last two months. I was always so strong." Her handmaiden replied, "No, you were cut off. Master Skywalker brought you to life, that's why you cry. Because he made you feel."

Mara half smiled remembering, "Yes, and it wasn't always happy feelings. He made me good and angry a few times." L'wren raised her eyebrows and replied, "I recall. Thank you. I _do _remember you accusing me of abusing death sticks I believe it was."

Mara blushed, "I do apologize for that. Thank you for staying with me L'wren. I couldn't have asked for a more loyal friend, I know that you wait on me. But I do consider you a friend."

L'wren smiled and said, "It is as always my pleasure. I consider you to be the daughter I never had. I know you're uncomfortable with heady sentiment so I will let you rest now. But keep in mind that I have very good ears and if I hear you attempt to rise again I have no problem strapping you into that bed. Understand?"

Mara chuckled, "You couldn't have made it any clearer! Thank you L'wren."

L'wren smoothed Mara's hair, "Of course my dear. Now. Rest!" Mara reclined as L'wren left the room. Mara ran her hand tenderly across her abdomen. She did notice a small rise, nothing that anyone else would have noticed. But nonetheless here was the tangible proof that Luke existed and they'd been very much in love. Mara felt her son through the force, she could also feel her massive injuries. And one by one she began to try and heal them. She grit her teeth and whispered, "Come hell or high water- we are getting out of here. Soon."


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later...

Talon handed Luke a heavy black cloak, "Here, you'll need this." Luke took it as the Wild Karrde pulled up to the busy docking bay of Coruscant. He was almost shaking from anxiety. He just wanted to get Mara out. He just wanted to see her and make her safe. He lifted the hood of his cloak far over his head.

He reminded Karrde, "Remember the guard intervals are less than a minute so we have to move quickly." Karrde nodded and motioned for Ghent, Aves and Dankin to follow him stealthily.

Luke walked out into the light first, moving briskly towards the palace which cast an ominous shadow over the docking bay.

* * *

Mara rose stiffly out of her bed. She had pulled out all of the tubes which threatened to restrain her escape. She tugged on her black jumpsuit with some difficulty and was thankful that it was able to accommodate her small belly. She focused hard and found that there were three troopers in the hallway. After her subsequent imprisonment the Emperor had stripped all of her weapons from the room. 'But' she thought thankfully, 'I still have my most lethal...me. Hold tight little one this is going to be a rough ride.'

L'wren sighed and said throwing a pack over her shoulder, "I think it's unwise to do this now Mistress." Mara shook her head, "No, we agreed to this. As soon as I was able to stand on my own and walk to the end of the room and back without assistance that we would leave. I met that requirement. It's now or never L'wren. You're with me right?"

Her handmaiden scoffed, "Of course I am! Silly girl..." Mara rolled her eyes, pulling her hood up on her dark cloak and went to the door taking a deep breath before she pulled it open sharply and ran into the hallway.

* * *

Anakin stowed the last bit of weapons onto the cargo freighter, and sent a hard look to Han Solo who was leading the aerial assault, saying a very _friendly _farewell to his daughter. Padme nudged Anakin in the back. He looked at her and protested quietly, "I cannot help it!"

Padme nodded at him patronizingly and adjusted her utility belt holding her lightsaber around her waist. She was wearing fitted black leggings with a gray tunic and black boots. Her long abundant hair was bound into an intricate knot at the base of her neck.

Anakin asked quietly, "Are you certain you feel comfortable using the saber? Would you rather have a blaster?"

Padme smiled ruefully, "Who says I don't?"

Anakin smiled shaking his head as Padme boarded the ship with the rest of the Jedi. Anakin sent another scathing look towards the smuggler who was rapidly becoming his least favorite person and yelled, "Leia! We have to go now!" The two lovers broke apart unhappily, and exchanged a bit of dialogue before Leia launched herself into his arms again.

Anakin exhaled sharply, "Leia!" she let Han go and walked over to the cargo freighter and said angrily, "You know! This may be the last time I see him father! This is a dangerous mission!" Anakin followed her up the ramp and replied, "Yes I know. You can't think like that now Leia. And besides. Han is a _fair _pilot. You cannot worry about him now. We all have to focus on the difficult task ahead of us." Leia rolled her eyes and said disdainfully, "Aye Aye. _Captain_." Padme turned her eyes on her obstinate daughter, "Leia!"

Leia sighed and said sincerely, "I'm sorry mother, father. I'm not fond of these types of situations.." Anakin put his hand over Leia's and said, "None of are, sweetheart, but you have to focus now. This mission is as you said, dangerous. You can't let yourself become distracted, if you do that you put yourself and those depending on you in great peril. And Mara is depending on us."

Leia nodded gravely and said nothing.

Mace witnessed the exchange and thought amusingly that Leia had the very spirit of her disobedient father. Yoda shared Mace's thoughts but added 'rude _and _disobedient father'

then the smallest Jedi announced, "Focus we must. Treacherous the task ahead of us is." Anakin agreed and interjected, "Master Yoda is correct. Just as we planned, we hit the ground and immediately fan out. Take out as many of the guards as you can, Master Windu, Obi Wan and myself will seek out the Emperor. Master Yoda will assist Padme, Leia and Kit Fisto to retrieve Mara from the Skywalker wing. We must all focus in the force, that is the only way to communicate once the battle has begun. It will be the only way to acknowledge if the teams have succeeded or failed."

Padme took Anakin's hand squeezing it in the process. He looked into her warm brown eyes and felt everything Leia had felt, this could be the last time he was with Padme. The thought of it pierced his heart, but he knew that there were larger things at stake here. Padme was strong, she would undoubtedly survive and succeed in getting Mara Jade to safety. Whether or not Anakin would succeed was the real conundrum. 'But as long as Padme survives', Anakin thought, a part of him would too.

* * *

L'wren pulled on her identical cloak and followed Mara's suit but ran the opposite way in the hallway, with the intention to disorient the troopers. One chased after the real Mara, while the other two took off after L'wren calling for backup.

As Mara ran out of the wing the trooper caught up to her attempted to clothesline her to stop her progress. She ducked below his arm quickly and swept him off balance with a quick swipe of her leg and continued her sprint - the docking bay, she had to get there. She had plenty of credits to bribe herself and L'wrens' passage off of Coruscant, then she knew that she would be on the run but at least she would have her freedom and she would have little Luke. That means more to her than any discomfort, she felt now or would feel in the future.

Her footfalls echoed loudly in the empty marble hallway, 'Force!' she thought trying to ignore the expanse of injuries clamoring out for attention, 'this hurts so much!'

Suddenly she barreled into several storm troopers as she rounded a corner in a dead run. She attempted to stop herself and run in the other direction but the lead troopers caught her by the arm, and hauled her back roughly, she screamed as pain shot through her shattered wrist being manhandled by the ruthless guard.

Using her good arm, she slammed her forearm into the troopers chest plate, shoving him back at arms length, she swung her fist forcefully catching him on the helmet wincing as her knuckles collided with the hard plastic. He staggered back from the force and she leapt up and kicked him hard in the chest. After he fell she snatched up his blaster quickly and snapped the switch from stun to kill and fired upon the rest of them.

As they fell at her feet she thought of the troopers that had beaten her, those that had burned her and those that had attempted to drown her. All this reinforced her anger and she felt no remorse in their deaths. She knew that they could have potentially killed her, and in doing so her precious son.

She saw this act as protecting him, and nothing would stop her. After they all lie at her feet she knew that the noise of her brief skirmish would draw others.

She looked at the ceiling, and used the force to knock down several tiles leaving a gaping hole. She fired shots into the inky chasm, to make it look like the hole had been made in the fight. She threw the blaster up first, then used to force to leap up and into the ceiling ducts and continued on her way.

* * *

As they approached the palace Luke pointed silently to Karrde, Aves, Dankin and Ghent the direction of the palace's infirmary. Talon nodded and moved with his men in the direction as Luke went the other way to the detention cells.

He took a deep breath and attempted to reach the force again and break through the serum. But again, all he felt was emptiness. He sighed exasperated with himself, a true Jedi would have merely dissolved the serum as it flowed through him.

He moved silently through the halls along the marble wall, his borrowed blaster in his hand. By some miracle he went detected and came to the detention cells. , he tapped in his authorization code in the keypad. The code rejected and a alarm started ringing loudly.

Luke cursed, then turned and ran in the direction he came, before hoards of guards showed up!

* * *

Mara swore as the alarm blared into her ears, "Well" she murmured , "at least L'wren was diligent in her diversion!"

* * *

Talon and his crew leapt at the sudden siren and steadied their blasters which were pointed in the Imperial doctors' face. Talon barked out again over the ringing alarm, "The antidote for the force numbing serum! Give it to me NOW! Or I swear that I will spread your grey matter all over your colleague behind you!"

One look at the menacing captain told the head imperial doctor that he meant business, and these were not idle threats. He wasn't going to be able to withstand any sort of torture! He was an academic not a warrior! He swallowed with great difficult, his mouth suddenly as dry as a Tatooine sandstorm and said, "In the medical vault, back there. Combination code - J-E-D-I-4977496JKF"

Ghent went over to the vault immediately and punched in the code entering the room and yelled out over the malay of the alarm, "Which one is it! There must be a hundred in here!"

The doctor fidgeted uncomfortably and Karrde moved a step closer, "Hundreds? How can there be _hundreds_? Just for Jedi?"

The doctor hesitated but when Karrde took another threatening step forward he confessed quickly, "Those are all serums to affect Jedi in different ways. We - had some here after the purge and we -"

He stopped speaking and saw the look of pure outrage on Karrde's face who finished his vile sentence, "You _experimented _on them!" his trigger finger itched and he yelled out disgusted, "Which one will bring the force back!" The doctor answered quickly, "It's the one on the furthest shelf - blue - marked J-E-D-I 46FBLD6J7" Karrde asked, "Mr Ghent?" Ghent replied after a moment, "Got it!"

Talon shot stun bolts at the other physicians leaving only the lead doctor standing, trembling. Karrde snarled, "You're not human! To experiment on Jedi, of all things. You're despicable. Disgusting imperial maggot who feeds off of the flesh of your betters. I should murder you here and now!"

The guard shook violently in fear, and was suddenly knocked unconscious by the butt of Talon's blaster, who yelled over his broken form, "It's you're lucky day. I don't murder maggots."

* * *

Mara felt the tiles under her begin to give under her weight, she cursed and moved quickly but was dismayed to discover that the weakness seemed to follow her like an errant rain cloud. She crawled along at a rapid pace in the vain effort to outrun it. She knew that she would have to stop and get her bearings if she didn't want to be lost in the labyrinth of ducts. She stopped and panted from the effort, feeling the pain once again.

Suddenly the tiles gave out violently beneath her, she used her good arm to try and pull herself back up but knew that she would be unsuccessful. She felt herself falling and used her force instincts to fall and land on her feet in a crouch, in the midst of a blaring alarm and shattered marble tiles, the dust swirling in clouds around her obstructing her vision.

She stood straight up, stiffly, looking around and froze. She was completely surrounded, by at least five dozen troopers, everyone of them with their blasters trained on her.

She looked around the room deftly, ever the assassin and inwardly cursed - the throne room. There was only one way in and one way out there wasn't even a small window in the room.

A rasping voice rang out, bringing hot tears of anger and helplessness to Mara's eyes, "You have betrayed me once more Mara Jade, and for the LAST TIME!"

Mara snarled, if this was how she would end so be it - she would go out in true Mara fashion, "Just so you know it doesn't matter what kind of prison you put me in, I will escape it. No matter where you try and hide me, I will find a way out and so help me I will sow my insolence into my child. I will run, and you will hunt me for the rest of your life until you shrivel - well shrivel _further _anyway and die, by the looks of you, I'll give you about two weeks."

The Emperor shook his head and replied scornfully, "You have chosen death - traitor!"

Mara smiled, bracing herself and her son for what she knew was inevitable death and spat, "I'm no traitor - I'm a _rebel_."

* * *

Luke ran furiously from the hoards of guards that had detected him. They fired madly at his form landing a few shots, luckily for Luke none of them were able to bring him down. One grazed his shoulder, another nicked his calf and the last running into his side.

Rounding a corner in a dead sprint he nearly smacked into Karrde who laughed saying, 'We were just looking for you! Need a few good shooters?"

Luke nodded out of breath and Karrde ordered, "Aves, Ghent, Dankin - surround him. Let him catch his breath" the man complied immediately forming rank in front of Luke who bent over breathing deeply, cursing for the millionth time that day that he lacked the force.

The Wild Karrde's crew were all very skilled marksman and the troopers fell in droves, the guards behind heedless of their dead comrades stepped over their corpses to descend on the five men,

Luke yelled, "In here!" he opened a door and they all ran in barricading it behind them. Ghent said gravely, "That won't keep them out forever." Luke shook his head, "No, but all of the doors in the palace are reinforced. Blasters won't work on them. It may take them awhile."

Karrde reached in his jacket pocket and grabbed the syringe throwing it to Luke and yelled over the banging, "Gift for you Skywalker!"

Luke caught the shining blue tube deftly, and looked at Karrde with hope in his eyes and the smuggler nodded in confirmation.

Luke blew out his breath to strengthen himself, and pulled the cap off of the syringe and jabbed the needle deeply into his neck and shoved the plunger down quickly.

The effect was instantaneous. The anti-serum ripped through him like cool water. Bringing the life back into his limbs slowly. It was like the force was blossoming once more inside him, and the feeling was pure nirvana. Suddenly, and without warning it shot back into his mind violently and seared his mind.

Karrde, Ghent, Aves and Dankin watched in horror as Luke gasped in pain and fell to the marble floor...lifeless.


	22. Chapter 22

Talon rushed to Luke's side immediately, and sighed with relief and announced over the continued pounding of the troopers outside the door, "He's alive! It must have just overcome him. Let's get him up."

Aves assisted Karrde and they dragged Luke to his feet, wrapping his limp arms around their necks. Karrde could hear the pounding on the door getting more and more insistent. He looked around, no way out and blew a long breath out through his lips and thought, 'Come on Skywalker, we could really use those famous powers of yours right about now.'

* * *

The force lightning threw Mara onto her back roughly. She grit her teeth until she thought that they would most certainly break into pieces and finally let out a scream of pain. The Emperor stopped and looked onto Mara with no small amount of victory in his yellow eyes. Mara panted heavily, and cradled her bad arm against her stomach, using the other to attempt to pull herself away from the fury of the Emperor who snarled malevolently, "Who do you not protect yourself, as your Jedi lover taught you?"

Mara seethed and threw the Emperor a look of pure hatred - how dare he mention Luke to her! He was the one who took Luke from her, from their son! She spat out furiously, "Kriff you!"

The Emperor blasted her again mercilessly, and she let out a haunting visceral scream.

* * *

Luke's eyes shot open suddenly and he lifted his head crying out, "Mara!" Karrde sighed with relief and said, "Welcome back." Luke groaned grasping his head and said, "I have to get to the throne room, he has her there!" Ghent grumbled, "We're not in the best situation ourselves here. We couldn't leave the room, let alone get anywhere else."

Luke slammed his blurry eyes shut and reopened them. He could feel the force so clearly now, it clung happily to every cell in his body which rejoiced in the reunion. He flexed his hand and shot it out to a glass beaker sitting nearby which responded by shattering, making his companions start with surprise.

Luke sighed, still leaning on Karrde and said weakly, "Get away from the door!"

Karrde motioned the men back and Luke blew the door furiously off it its hinges an onto the threatening intruders.

Laying eyes on the offending storm troopers he was overcome with fury, at the memory of watching them brutalize his love. He reached out and began to choke them all simultaneously. The men behind him raised their blasters to assist them and he yelled, "No! These are mine to finish!" The crew lowered their weapons and watched in awe as the troopers fell to the floor like dead insects.

Luke tried in futility to suppress the massive rage he felt. He doubled over as another sharp stab of Mara's pain entered him through their bond, he put his hands to his temples, squinting his eyes, "Mara! I have to go to her! He's going to kill her!"

Karrde nodded and said, "Very well, can you lead us there?" Luke shook his head still squinting, trying to block the formidable pain, "No, no it's too dangerous. I must go alone. Thank you, thank you all for everything that you have done for me."

Karrde nodded, "Of course, we will wait at the docking bay until nightfall. If you need us you only need to use my comm frequency"

Luke shook Karrde's hand as well as the hands of his other saviors and said, "The nearest exit is out of the North Tower. Be safe my friends."

The men all nodded and made a brusque exit. Luke pulled his hood back up over his head and attempted to channel his strength and calm himself. He knew that his anger was becoming more and more palpable and intense with every passing moment as he moved closer to the source of all his lover's pain.

* * *

Mara could feel the life begin to slowly drain from her, as she grew weaker and less able to resist the searing pain that was coarsing through every cell in her body precious memories of Luke poured out of her mind and surrounded her in her final moments.

Realizing how much she loved him, the blissful experiences of making love with him, both of them experiencing their son through the force. 'My son, I am so proud of you - you have been so strong.' before her eyes a small red haired boy with sharp blue eyes appeared. She smiled recognizing the spirit of her son. 'Thank you for protecting me mother. I love you.' she felt his affection surge through her, 'I love you too son.'

The Emperor ceased his attack, "What did you say Emperor's hand?" Mara replied weakly, "I love my son, and I am _NOT _your hand. You were a fool to ever think that I was."

Dozens of storm troopers huddled around the throne room entrance to Luke's complete dismay. He reached out and touched his anger, feeling it blaze through him as he accepted it. Fury flooded over him, he strode confidently out to meet the guards head on, blocking their blaster bolts with his hands alone, rebounding them back to their assailants.

Rage, above all - pure and completely dominant. He wanted to lash out and hurt everyone that had hurt him and most of all, he wanted to punish those who had hurt Mara and in doing so his son. They should all pay, and for the first time Luke felt the hard bitter steel taste of vengeance.

* * *

Obi Wan looked to Anakin as they entered the Coruscant atmosphere, the Jedi around them waking from healing trances to make sure they were at their fittest. He said to Anakin fearfully, "We are not as young as we once were Anakin."

Anakin smiled and replied, "I know this all too well my friend. My children are constant reminders of how old I am becoming. Think, on this - Luke could be a father soon, which means I could be a grandfather!" Obi Wan chuckled and replied, "Yes, that's true and I am sensing that Leia will not be far behind him."

Anakin scoffed, "He does _not _deserve her, but force knows that I certainly never deserved Padme. I can only hope that Solo regards my daughter as the utter miracle that I have always considered my wife." Obi Wan was quiet for a moment then added, "I think you may have had the right idea Anakin. I am an old man, alone. You have a wonderful wife, and a family."

Anakin's eyes twinkled and he suggested jokingly, "There is still time - you _are _a Jedi hero you know." Obi Wan laughed loudly, patting Anakin soundly on the back, "Force no! That isn't what I mean and I am far too old for such things now. I only meant that you were right to act on your feelings they do you credit."

Anakin replied sincerely, "Please know that you are welcome with my family, and I consider you such."

Obi Wan responded, "I'm touched, my friend. With the forces help we can succeed in this endeavor and reunite you and your family. I didn't announce this publicly, but I certainly can to you. You and I both know that _someone _in that palace will certainly know Luke's whereabouts."

Anakin nodded, "I know, I thought of it myself." He stopped suddenly turning his head slightly and asked, "Do you feel that Obi Wan? A strange presence in the force, I cannot describe it."

Obi Wan sat up straight asking, "A disturbance?" Anakin nodded, "Yes, it's almost like muted anger, can you sense it? It's growing stronger - I've never felt anything like it before."

Even the ignorant Jedi around them seemed uneasy, Obi wan nodded, "Yes I can sense it. I don't know what that is. It's completely foreign to me."

Anakin focused and said, "It's not here with us. It's too great to pinpoint." Obi Wan asked, "Can you sense the dark side?"

Anakin's eyes grew dark and he answered, "Inklings, but regardless of what we feel. It's too late to turn back now."

Obi Wan agreed and they focused on the daunting task ahead trying to block out whatever darkness was clouding their thoughts. They would need all their wits about them to survive this fight.

* * *

Luke seethed as he stepped carelessly over the carcasses of the storm troopers, pulling his hood over his head once again. He knew that it wasn't Jedi behavior to allow his anger to control him. But it was though he had no choice, deep inside his head Luke Skywalker was still there begging him to be calm and see reason, that only the Jedi would get Mara back safely. But it was too late, the thirst for vengeance was too great and he had allowed his anger to consume him.

Luke knew that the whole time he had been in the pod he had been plotting the Emperor's death, planning his revenge for himself, Mara, his whole family and all the Jedi. He wanted to make Palpatine pay. He told himself that it was only natural, but the feelings surging throuhg him now were anything but natural.

He reached the throne room and moved into through the massive double doors stealthily. The Emperor was too involved in his brutality to notice or feel Luke's entrance.

Mara was sprawled at Palpatine's feet still as death. Luke's heart constricted painfully. His fury only growing at the sight of her making his anger that much more palpable and real, as he descended on the Emperor.

Mara couldn't move, the pain was excruciating, try as she may to merely open her eyes all she could see were blurry figures. The lightning struck her again, and held her paralyzed under the blinding pain.

It was just at that moment that she felt it - the smallest bit of Luke's presence. It was soothing and reaching out for her, 'It's his spirit' she thought 'coming for me and his son. To take us to the next plane of existence.' she was relieved that the pain that overwhelmed her would soon be coming to an end. 'I'm here Luke - let me come with you...please'

The Emperor cackled maniacally, "And now I shall dispose of you Mara Jade. Emperor's hand for you're mine to dispose of! _Mine_!"

Mara fumed, she refused to die this way, refused to let him get the last word in on her death. She fought hard and snapped back as loudly as her constricting larynx would allow, "No! I'm not yours! I'm- I'm" the fight was lost against her strangled throat and she went silent. It was at that moment that she heard the most beautiful sound she would ever hear directly behind the Emperor.

"She's mine."

.

.

.

* * *

Luke was able to toss the Emperor roughly to one side catching the sith lord by surprise. His rushed to Mara in a moment and was thrown back roughly with the force before he could touch her. He could feel that she was alive, but only just.

The Emperor snarled, his ancient hands curled in Luke's direction, manipulating the force to hold him in place. "You've proven resourceful- more so than I anticipated, _traitor_."

Luke was released and he stepped in front of Mara blocking her from further harm. "You're a disgusting coward. Torturing a pregnant woman instead of me. Because you know that you _never _could have bested me."

The Emperor smiled, "I don't care to deal with you. Traitors are the lowest form of scum and I refuse to sully myself with your continued company. Guards!"

Luke's anger swelled again as he watched legions of troops enter the throne room. The Emperor commanded, "Kill the boy. Leave the woman to me."

Luke retorted sharply raising his blaster, "You'll never touch her again! Not while I still draw breath."

The Emperor smiled, "We shall remedy that momentarily."

Luke felt his rage boil over, the threat to himself and Mara never greater. His anger left him in force shockwaves undulating through the massive crowd of troopers flooring them and holding them at bay. The darkness he felt now flowed through him freely, as he destroyed the troopers he felt no conscience, no remorse. The need for vengeance was too strong.

Luke held his ground against the throngs of guards ascending upon him in futility. His massive wrath killing them almost instantly - just enough for them to feel his pain before they died.

Mara felt so strange, like she was being pulled from a deep sleep. The pain that coursed through her body was intense, it fought to keep her still and silent but she couldn't surrender to it now. She sensed that Luke needed her. She whispered his name with great difficulty, "Luke..."

Luke heard his name being uttered by the love of his life, he turned from the massacre suddenly to face her - _Mara_...his Mara...

Her lovely albeit bloodshot emerald eyes were open, and riveted on him. The anger boiling his blood cooled instantly. The darkness rapidly gone lost in his deep love and concern for her, she was awake - she would be all right.

He bent down to touch her but before he could reach her she winced in pain and went back under. This cleared his priorities once more - he had to get her out of here.

His thoughts distracted, several troopers were able to sneak up behind. Landing upon him roughly, Luke was barely able to block the ambush of blaster bolts when his own blaster was knocked violently from his hand. He was pummeled by dozens of troopers, violently beating him to the ground. His rage replaced by desperation, he could see that the Emperor was walking again towards Mara.

Luke fought with all of his formidable strength, but troopers were too many. They were all over him, and he knew that he couldn't block the bolts forever, and he was starting to feel their bitter sting.

He was overwhelmed by the troopers, he heard the Emperor's malevolent laughter and felt himself losing, tiring...lying on the floor staring at the broken love of his life through the legs of the troopers that surrounded him. Luke watched her and said pushing the breath painfully from his lungs hoping that she would hear him, "Mara, I love you. I'm so sorry I was too late."

Luke closed his eyes, still mentally refusing to succumb to the inevitable loss.

He was unable to see, that in the distant entrance to the room, amongst the chaos of the fight...three light sabers one violet and two blue...ignited.


	23. Chapter 23

The mediocre basic skills of the storm troopers were simply no match when Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi rushed into the throne room. The guards fell in droves, dealt their death quickly and skillfully by the light sabers. They moved on them quickly, stepping over the dead as they went.

Anakin's heart leapt in elation and surprise upon seeing his son in the throne room. A mixture of fear and happiness threaded through him. Luke was somehow here, but by the looks of it dangerously injured. A large part of him wanted to go to embrace him immediately, but cooler head prevailed. There would be time for that once they finished their duty. He told himself, there would be time.

Palpatine eyes were riveted on Anakin, the betrayal of Mara and Luke had been nothing compared to Anakin's and the loss of Darth Vader. For more than twenty years he had been fooled by this man. Anakin's punishment would be swift...and painful. He growled loudly, "You will not escape me this time - _Anakin_! I will kill all of the Jedi as you once should have! Then I will kill your children and your wife!"

Anakin didn't spare the Emperor's taunts a moments thought as the three sabers moved in beautiful synchronized strength, leaving death in their wake. The three Jedi moved easily through the crowds of storm troopers, moving closer to the Emperor and the broken forms of Luke and Mara.

* * *

Mara knew that she was still alive somehow, the only way to tell was the excruciating pain that seemed to have taken permanent residence in her body. She could feel herself jerk involuntarily, this alone would have been unbearable compounded with her previous injuries, but together it was complete agony.

She fought to free herself from the suffering, trying to rise. Luke - Luke was here she had felt him...was it possible? Was Luke alive? Or was it truly his spirit. She had sensed him, but she still could not see. Her vision clouded by the broken blood vessels in her eyes. She focused in on the force weakly, she sensed him again - his warm light. She felt three others, then a massive swell of evil- an endless black chasm that threatened to pull everything into it's darkness.

Her mind shied away from it instinctively. She tried to pull a deep breath into her lungs, this was a monumental effort. She felt for her son, and found that he too was struggling for his own life. Fear clutched her heart and she told him through the force, 'Be strong, please hang on.' she wanted to cry out, she wanted to rip the Emperor apart with her bare hands. Adrenaline surged through her, Luke - she had to get to Luke, she needed his help to save their son, to save them all.

More troopers surrounded the three Jedi - and held them at bay with their massive numbers. They were able to keep up with the troopers but only just. Any advancement had been put to an abrupt halt. Anakin felt a surge of fear when he spotted Palpatine looming over his injured son.

Luke rose to his feet feebly, and stumbled back from the Emperor but had no weapon and was too weak to fight with the force. He closed his eyes as the Emperor's red saber flew at him - accepting the inevitable.

In a panic, Anakin looked to his two Jedi companions in desperation and leapt from the hoard over the troopers heads, and landed gracefully between the Emperor and his son.

Luke heard the snap hiss, of the Emperor's saber clashing with another. He opened his eyes and saw that his father had intervened. Luke whispered with reverance, "Father..." The troopers moved on Anakin again but were ordered back by the Emperor, "No you fools! This traitor is mine to finish! Get back! Kill the other two Jedi scum!"

The Emperor said, "You have betrayed me!" Anakin replied, "I never pledged any true allegiance to you, therefore I never betrayed you." The Emperor snarled through clenched teeth, "You're a traitor!" Anakin replied cooly, "YOU are the traitor. You pledged yourself to the old republic and you lied to everyone that trusted you. I am here now to restore the democracy and end your pitiful reign." The Emperor yelled in fury and swung his saber high to meet Anakin's in battle.

Anakin sparred the Emperor masterfully and yelled to Luke over the din, "Get Mara out of here!" The Emperor was faster than anyone would have believed a man of his age would be. Their sabers danced locked in battle as if they had embodiments of their own as they sliced through the air. Luke moved out from behind his father. Anakin looked to his son, and in doing so became distracted and the Emperor was able to disarm him by severing his prosthetic arm at the elbow.

Anakin's saber went flying, he attempted to call it back to his other hand. As he did to the Emperor took his own saber and violently slashed his former pseudo apprentice deeply across the chest.

Anakin fell quickly at Palpatine's feet blood spurting forth from his wound. Luke's soul cried out in horror at seeing his father be brought down so swiftly. He wanted to hold his father in his arms and tell him how proud he was to be his son, but almost immediately after the Emperor had taken Anakin from them. His eyes again fell on Luke, then on Mara. He smiled and walked slowly towards her body, which still lay in a heap jerking and tossing from the effects of the lighting.

Luke called his father's saber to his own hand, which relished in holding a saber again.

He took a shaky breath in, trying to draw some strength from the force but found little. The loss of his father still clouding his mind.

He moved into the Emperor's way and swiped the saber at him in pure desperation to get Palatpine to back away from Mara. The Emperor laughed at Luke's feeble attempt to protect her and taunted him, "Trying to protect her from me once _again_ boy? You failed once and you will fail again! The dark side will triumph once more!"

* * *

L'wren stood in the bedlam of the docking back. People were in a complete panic. Alarms were sounding all over the city, troopers running every which way in the chaos and people were scrambling to try and get off of the planet to avoid the conflict.

Over their heads an aerial battle progressed in the alliance's favor. The element of surprise had given them complete advantage over the lazy unprepared cruisers.

L'wren looked at the chrono hanging in the docking bay. Too long...it had been far too long, something must have gone wrong.

She walked back outside pulling her hood up again, and moved her way deftly through the throngs of panicked people and creatures trying to avoid harm's way when she spotted a female form wrapped in a dark cloak nearly identical to her own, dragging another swathed female into the bay.

L'wren figured one of them must be Mara. 'More than likely' she thought with a smile, 'the one doing the dragging'

She moved in front of them quickly and shoved the first's hood back before she could react. L'wren stepped back in surprise, and said quietly, "Miss Skywalker! What are you doing here! You shouldn't be here!"

She brought Leia's hood back up to cover her face which was clearly very distraught. Leia answered, "We came for Mara." she turned to the woman behind her and said, "This is Mara's handmaiden L'wren. This is my mother, Padme." L'wren curtsied formally, it seemed a silly gesture as they stood unmoving in a large crowd of frightened people, but L'wren wanted to show the mother of Luke and Leia the respect she deserved.

L'wren motioned for the two women to follow her back into the heavy shadows in the large hangar.

Leia confided, "We made it into her suite but she wasn't there. Master Yoda and Master Fisto went to look for her in the detention area. We attempted to look as well - but..." She sent a fearful look to her mother and continued, "my mother felt a deep disturbance in the force, she fears my father may have been hurt or killed. I have to get her out of here, it's what my father would want."

Padme let out a moan of pure grief, "Anakin..."

Leia threw her arms around her mother and held her tightly and L'wren said, "I am so sorry to both of you. This is an odd twist of fate. Mara and I planned her escape for this day. We were to split up to distract the guards and meet here - some time ago to barter passage off of the planet."

Padme's devastated mein lifted briefly, "Mara? She is all right?" L'wren sighed, "I wish I knew. She was not in the fairest shape as of late. Unfortunately the Emperor's torture had a very serious toll on her."

Padme fumed, "Torture? L'wren I must ask you, and I need you to tell me honestly. Is Mara pregnant?" L'wren let out a breath and nodded, "Yes, she and Master Skywalker realized it just before their wedding. Before everything happened..."

Padme seethed, "I will _not_ let this happen to my family!" Leia protested, "Mother! I _have_ to get you to safety!" L'wren added in agreeance, "Its far too dangerous for either of you to be here. There are sizeable bounties for both of you, I'm sure there are many lowlifes who would take advantage of your tragedy to collect it." L'wren heard a loud scuffling behind them and turned with her blaster raised to investigate it. She heard Leia cry out and turned back, "Mother? Mother!"

L'wren asked, "Where did she go?" Leia's panic was nearly palpable first her brother, then her father and now her mother!, "She went back to the palace! I know she did!" L'wren grasped Leia's hand and said, "Then we're going to go get her back. Okay?" Leia nodded and followed L'wren back in the lawless hell that now resided in the Imperial Palace.

* * *

Luke tired quickly, barely able to block the Emperor's taunting stabs with Anakin's saber. Palpatine smiled as he toyed with Luke, moving him closer to the wall deftly to dispatch him. Luke panted heavily, his strength gone his injuries draining him. Blood coated the side of his tunic and ran down his leg and he felt the loss of it sorely. The saber was knocked roughly from his hand by a quick jab from the Emperor.

Mara could sense what was happening to him and she reached out, 'Luke don't! He'll kill you!' Luke replied weakly, 'I don't care. As long as you're safe that's all that matters. I love you Mara, tell our son that I love him too." Mara screamed as loudly as the force would allow her, 'Luke no!'

She felt the darkness moving, now growing closer to Luke's flickering light. 'No!' she thought. She pulled from the force all of the strength she had left, mixed with the powerful maternal surge to protect her son and the adrenaline from her heart to protect her love. She fought - Mara knew that she was a fighter and she wouldn't die simply lying here while Luke died for them not if she could do anything to prevent it.

She _had _to move, she had to get to him. All three of their lives depended on it.

She huffed out a breath, and called on every bit of strength she could muster. The Emperor was wrong, love was not a weakness, love would be her greatest strength. She called on that love to propel her now. Love for her son, love for Luke. She felt the small red haired boy lend her strength of his own. She moved an inch and wanted to cry out painfully but stifled it quickly and pushed herself up with great difficulty pain screeching out through every cell in her body. She moved her way onto her feet trembling and used the force to navigate her way to the ill fated duel.

Each step Mara took was more painful that the last but she pressed on. Luckily for her the storm troopers were far too engrossed in the battle which Yoda and Kit Fisto hand joined to notice the slow moving wounded woman. She made her way blindly over to Luke. She called Anakin's discarded saber to her hand. It's activation went unheard in the cacophony of madness unfolding around them.

Mara could feel Luke's once brilliant white hot light fluttering dimly. She moved on the Emperor's darkness with lethal intentions, silently. She could feel his maniacal elation at the imminent murder of her lover still unbeknownst that Mara was stalking up slowly behind him. This was her chance, to end it once and for all. To save the love of her life as he had saved her.

She grasped the hilt of the light saber tightly, ignoring the stabbing pain running through her broken wrist as she did so. She heard the Emperor's final taunt, "Now, young Skywalker...you will die." she cried out in the force, 'Luke don't give up! I'm here! _Please_ don't give up!'

She rose the saber high grimacing in pain, and screamed out loud in her outrage and swung the saber hard at the Emperor's back with all the strength she had left in her. It met the Emperor's neck, swiftly severing it from the rest of his body instantly, his head tumbled to the floor and rolled...the look of surprise and horror still etched on his face.

The sonic explosion thundered earsplittingly and moved radpidly through the throne room. It threw them all violently through the air. Mara had seconds to shield her son weakly before she made impact with something hard and slid to the ground. She thought as she fell, 'It's over, my destiny is now my own. If I die now, at least I saved him.'

* * *

Obi Wan, Yoda, Kit and Mace Windu were able to use their formidable reflexes to block themselves, Luke and Mara from the blast which electrocuted and killed the troopers around them whose plastic covers were unable to protect them from an explosion of such magnitude. As the final force waves surged through the room, Mace and Kit ran to Mara's side while Obi Wan and Yoda went to Luke's.

Obi Wan helped Luke up stiffly, groaning from the pain. "Mara?" he asked instantly, "Where is she?" Obi Wan looked over to Mace who crouched next to Mara's broken and beaten form. He told the other men, "Her injuries are critical."

Suddenly she coughed loudly, and grabbed Mace's arm to help lift herself again, the pain visceral. He told her as he lifted her gently to her feet, "It's a miracle you're alive. The force must be very strong with you, young one."

Mara would have accepted the compliment happily, only she didn't hear him. The only thing in her mind was Luke. She blinked her eyes finally clearing enough to allow her to see the men around her. Her soul swelled with pure joy as she laid eyes on him...Luke.

He limped towards her as quickly as he could manage needed to touch her. She let out a massive sigh of relief upon seeing him and moved towards him as well. She no longer felt any pain in her euphoria, she only relished in the happiest moment of her life. Luke was here, Luke was _alive_.

They fell against one another, like two halves of a whole at last. Not caring if they were dirty, or sweaty or injured. They both fell on their knees to the floor, grasping the other tightly. Love enveloping them both tightly, murmuring words like prayer too low to understand.

Tears running down their cheeks, Luke ran his hands over Mara's bruised yet still beautiful face and said, "Mara, I love you." she ignored the pain as he pulled her even more tightly against him, and said breathlessly thanking the force as she held him tightly, "I love you too." their lips finally met as she kissed him passionately.


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note - I apologize for the delay. This chapter will be a bit shorter, but I will update more quickly for the next chapter. Thank you for your patience, enjoy and review.

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and found himself staring into a blank unfamiliar ceiling. Vague flashes popped into his brain. The Imperial palace, storm troopers, Palpatine, the Jedi, his father...Mara. It all came back to him slowly as he lie there blinking, attempting to take in everything that had happened.

An alliance medic came up to him, grabbing his wrist, taking his pulse. The medic stared at the chrono on the wall to calculate Luke's pulse but said, 'Glad you're back with us."

Luke swallowed, "How long was I out?" The medic answered still not looking at Luke, "Three days give or take. I came onto the scene shortly after you were brought here. Do you remember coming to the med ward?"

Luke thought back, and shook his head. The medic replied, "That's normal considering the amount of trauma you sustained. That's your brains attempt to protect you from it all, suppress it."

The medic wrote something on a chart and started to walk away, Luke stopped him, "Please wait! Mara Jade, where is she?" The medic gave Luke a look of sympathy and motioned to the bed next to him.

Luke turned around to his right and saw her and rose stiffly the medic said, "Careful now. You're not in the best shape either. Massive muscle bruising, broken ribs, a fractured nose and whoever stomped your kneecap knew what they were doing. You're going to have to favor it for awhile. Luke felt the pain in his leg as soon as his feet touched the cold ground.

She was hooked up to a whole host of machines and hoses, with monitors beeping and buzzing around her. Under the florescent lights of the med ward her injuries looked more serious than they had.

Luke swallowed again and reached out to touch her bruised face, "She saved us. I remember that. It was her." he looked back at the medic and said, "Yes, that's the story we've ascertained from Master Obi Wan." Luke asked, "Obi Wan, where is he?" The medic sighed and said, "His and your mother's refusal to leave your father's side is somewhat of a nuisance for me."

Luke flinched and then seethed in anger, "Well I'm sorry that you have to be so inconvenienced by a man grieving for a friend he loved like a brother and my mother losing the husband and the love of her life!"

The medic raised and eyebrow, and moved to interject but Luke continued, "What does a medic have to do with corpses anyway! How dare you! My father put his life on the line for me!"

The medic raised his hands in a calming pose and said, "No one is saying he didn't. And begging your pardon. But Master Obi Wan and your mother aren't grieving they're extremely concerned."

Luke stopped, looking at the medic strangely. The man continued, "You must have thought-Oh, sir your father is alive. Barely. To be honest we don't know how he survived all of it. I did promise that I would let your mother and sister know when you were awake. Excuse me."

Luke closed his eyes and felt a happy swell of relief wash through him, his father was alive...thank the force.

Luke looked back at Mara. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to help you get well. Mara, please forgive me for not coming for you sooner. I'm so sorry."

The monitors trilled sedately, and Luke kissed her head and moved his bed closer to hers so he could hold her hand while still lying in his own bed.

"Luke!" he heard his mother's gentle cry. In and instant he was surrounded by pairs of slender female arms. Padme rained kisses on her sons head and said, "Thank the force you're all right! I couldn't lose both of you." He looked into his mothers teary eyes and asked, "Is it that bad?" Leia sat on his bed toying with the blanket, "We don't know. He's incredibly powerful with the force, so who can say he didn't go into a force trance once he hit the ground."

Luke watched as his mother shuddered, Leia continued, "He may be just fine. We just don't know right now. How are you Luke?"

Luke nodded, "I'm okay. My knee hurts but that's really about it. The other stuff I can suppress pretty easily. But..." He looked to his right again, his mother and sister nodded understanding. As long as Mara wasn't all right, Luke couldn't be either.

Padme smoothed her sons hair and said, "If its any comfort to you at all. The baby is just fine. Growing, and apparently unharmed."

Luke's eyes filled with grateful tears and he squeezed Mara's hand and said his voice breaking, "She protected him. She didn't use the force to block the pain from herself, only him. It's because of her strength that he's alive. It was my weakness that nearly killed him and her. All of us really."

Padme shook her head, "No Luke. Everything that has happened has done so because it was supposed to happen that way. The Emperor is gone. We have overrun the Imperials. We are restoring democracy. You did the right thing son. Yes, yourself and Mara paid the biggest price in the short run. Mara especially. But to what gain? She's here, she's alive - she survived it. She is the reason it's all over."

Luke stared at his battered lover and felt the utmost pride at her strength and courage. Padme kissed his head again, "Son, rest now. Please. You have to be strong for them when she wakes up." Luke nodded, but had no intention of sleeping. Not now, not when he finally had her at last back within his sights.

Padme moved away back to Anakin's side. Leia stayed with Luke and asked, "What happened to you?" Luke sighed recalling the details, "I was in dead space. I was given a one way transmitter, so I could watch her being tortured. I attempted to free myself in any way possible, but they were futile attempts. Finally a vessel came along and by the grace of the force they agreed to help me."

Leia's eyes showed the horror that Luke's memories revealed to her. Luke asked, "Is Han ok?" Leia nodded still distracted by the vivid mental images, "Yes, he's fine. Luckily our aerial strike was amazingly successful. Surprise is everything. His beloved ship got a few scratches but nothing she couldn't handle."

Luke smiled remembering Han's obsession with the care of the Millennium Falcon. He asked, "What is happening now?" Leia replied, "Mother has been a true force of nature. She has contacted old representatives from every star systems, telling them that the Empire has fallen and they need to send their delegates to resume democracy. Most of the high imperials have fled, or are imprisoned. Majority of the rest have nimbly switched sides. Though, I don't know how we could ever trust them."

Luke wondered what would be in store for he and Mara when she finally woke. For now, he thought, let her sleep easily. He sent her calming waves through the force to aid her restoration. Leia asked, "What will you two do?" Luke didn't let his eyes leave Mara when he answered, "We're going to be together."

* * *

Mara could feel her injuries, she knew they were massive. She knew that she was being induced to sleep. Stang! She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to be awake with Luke! She could hear his voice, the soft dulcet tones of Leia, and another female voice she assumed was his mother.

She could feel Luke's radiance through the force, she wanted to reach back to him but found herself tightly bound underneath the weight of sleep. She wanted to reach for her son, but found much to her anger she was unable to do that as well.

'Well' she thought 'getting really pissed off may help me out of this sooner.'

She focused inward, as she had before. Moving from one injury to the other, using her force power to heal herself to unlock the rest of her abilities. She heard voices come in and out. Some she recognized, others were foreign to her. One came to her finally, through the force appearing in her head like a ghost.

"Mara Jade." Mara acknowledged him by his true name, "Anakin." He smiled and said, "Thank you, for loving and protecting my son and also my grandson. This means more to me than you could imagine. You have saved us all, and I owe you a very sincere apology."

Mara asked slightly alarmed, "Are you dead?" Anakin laughed and shook his head, "No, I'm not. But I have many injuries to heal before I can return to my loved ones. I wanted to come to you, because I would never have the nerve to approach humbly the savior of the galaxy."

Mara shook her head, "No, that's not me." Anakin disagreed, "It is Mara. We all owe our lives to you. I owe the life of my son to you. Something that I can never repay. You must accept your destiny as the hero, no longer a villain's pawn. I was wrong about you Mara and I apologize. My gift to you, is this...I'm going to loan you some of my power to get you out of here faster. It will take me longer, but please tell Padme that I will hold her in my arms soon. Thank you Mara Jade. I will see you again soon."

Mara felt a rush of energy and her eyes snapped open.

* * *

Luke rushed to her side upon feeling the magnification of her force sense, "Mara?" he grasped her hand and held it tightly to his chest. She looked into his eyes, and found tears there. She swallowed and asked her voice hoarse, "Why are you sad Luke?" He kissed her hand and said, "I'm not dearest. I'm so happy to see that you're well. You did it Mara you saved us all."

Mara tried to sit up, Luke lifted her bodily and held her tightly against him. She breathed him in deeply, wanting to sink into him and be safe forever. "I thought you were dead Luke." Luke kissed her shoulder and said, "He sent me out in a dead pod with a one way transmitter. I saw what you had to go through. Mara, I am so sorry can you ever forgive me?"

Mara pulled away from his embrace and looked into the teary crystal blue eyes and asked sincerely, "Luke what do you have to be sorry for?" Luke looked down feeling the depth of his shame, "I left you here, with the Emperor. I came back to rescue you and I failed again." Mara repositioned herself and said forcefully, "You didn't fail Luke. I would have died if you hadn't of been there to stop Palpatine from frying me with the force lightning." Luke agreed, "Yes, but I had to go almost sith to stop him!" Mara shook her head, "Luke! But you're here! I'm here. I don't hold you responsible for anything that happened. Surely you must know that! Your love gave me the strength I needed to protect our son. In my opinion you did save us. I wouldn't have had the strength to rise without our son, and I have him because of you. I never would have had the determination to rise, had it not been for the deep love I have for you. That's because of you too."

Luke pulled her into his embrace again, feeling giant swells of relief washing over him that they were both safe, their son was safe. And she didn't blame him for any of it, like he blamed himself.

Mara grumbled, "You SHOULDN'T blame yourself Luke. What could you have done to prevent it?" Luke was speechless, and Mara gloated her victory, "Exactly! Now, I have something to tell you. But I need your mother and your sister here to do it."

Luke raised any eyebrow, but rose gently to get Padme and Leia.

When the three approached her bed, Padme grasped her hand tightly, "It's good to see that you're all right." Mara smiled, "Thank you, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. What I wanted to say is that the reason I am awake is that Anakin came to me in the force and gave me some of his force strength so I could wake sooner than I would have on my own. He wanted me to tell you all that he is fine that he _will _wake up but it may be some time before he does. In specific, he wanted me to tell Padme that he will hold you in his arms again soon."

Tears of joy ran steadily down Padme's face, she drew her breath in short gasps and lunged forward to embrace Mara whispering, "Thank you, thank you."

Leia and Luke had grasped hands instinctively as soon as Mara said Anakin's name. But were flooded with relief that their father would be all right.

Padme straightened up, wiped her cheeks and said, "All right. Kids, Now that we know that all our loved ones are safe. Leia, you and I have a lot of work to do. Luke, get back in that bed and rest. Mara, the same goes for you too."

Mara smiled at Padme's strength, she also liked being lumped into the category of her children. Padme smiled warmly at Mara, and took Leia's arm and led her away. Luke shook his head favoring his knee as he got back into bed, "I pity my sister right now. Mother probably has her sending about a billion dispatches and handling replies. Glad I'm not a politician."

Mara chuckled and winced grasping her broken ribs, "Me too. Any chance you could move this thing closer?"

Luke smiled, and used the force to move her bed and all the machines she was attached to side by side to his. She lay her head on his shoulder, their hands clasped tightly. He didn't know how he had gotten so fortunate. His son, his love, his family...they were all safe. The Emperor was dead. They would start a new life together,

Luke wondered what they were now, they weren't really Jedi, not yet anyway. They were sort of rebels but they were a bit more than that. They certainly weren't politicians...

Mara whispered, half sleeping, "We're the heroes Luke. The heroes."


	25. Chapter 25

"Mara come out here!" Luke yelled from the balcony. Mara scowled as she rose painfully from their bed. The medical droid had just left after removing the tubes the fed and nourished her intravenously and the monitor from the baby who was (thank the force) perfectly fine, her own injuries were fewer in number but were still painful none the less.

She moved out onto the balcony and saw the most magnificent sight and whispered, "Oh wow..." People were everywhere, celebrating the demise of the Empire. Relishing in their new freedom, singing, dancing, waiving their hands wildly into the air. Mara smiled, the people were happy with the change, the old Mara Jade would never have believed this sight. Bells and chimes rang loudly to add revel to their happiness.

Luke wrapped his arms around her, "Hard to believe isn't it?" Mara smiled and asked sarcastically, "Why would that be hard to believe? Just because it's the only thing we've ever known?" Luke smiled into her hair then frowned and insisted, "I shouldn't have made you get up. You should go back to bed."

She turned and faced him, "No." Luke argued, "Mara, it's only been two days! You should be resting." Mara sighed, "Luke, I feel completely rested. I don't do very well with leisure." Luke nodded, "I know and I understand that, but you need to heal right now."

Mara couldn't argue with him, the pain running through her body wasn't a happy reminder of months past. She brushed his sandy hair back from his face, "Luke, can I be completely honest with you? I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll close my eyes and you'll be taken away from me again. If I can just keep my eyes on you then I know that you're still here, and he can't take you away."

If Luke could have he would have filled Palpatine's body with dozen of blaster bolts and cut him to pieces with his saber for what he had done to Mara. He wanted to act on his anger, but knew that none of that would help her. He said softly, "Nothing could ever take me from you again. Palpatine is gone, you made sure of that. He can't hurt either of us anymore. But you can hurt yourself if you push your healing process."

L'wren walked out onto the balcony and narrowed her eyes at Mara, Mara blurted, "It wasn't _me! _It was him! He called me out here!" Luke protested, "And I was just attempting to get her back into our bed."

L'wren put her hands on her hips, "Mistess. I insist." Mara rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you insist on calling me mistress, I've told you a million times that you don't have to serve me anymore." L'wren raised an eyebrow and said, "Mara, it is one of the few things that brings me any kind of joy. What would I do with myself otherwise. And you'll need the help once the little one comes. Now, back to bed this instant." Mara took L'wren's hand who assisted her back to her bedroom, with Luke on the other side of her. She looked at L'wren and said, "But you know...if you're still in my service then I should be able to tell YOU what to do. Not the other way around."

Luke laughed and L'wren smiled and said, "Yes, but you do require some looking after. And you care so little for your own well being that you need at least two people to tell _you _what to do."

Luke smiled, and he lifted Mara off of her feet and agreed, "The day she listens to me alone is the day it snows in Mos Eisley." Mara protested, "Now this is getting ridiculous! Put me down right now! I can walk on my own!"

Luke whisked her into the bedroom, thanking L'wren on the way and shut the door behind him. Mara tossed in his arms and he laid her down on the bed. She huffed at him unhappily but he couldn't get the grin off of his face. The joy around them was too infectious.

She leaned over and kissed him pulling him closer in the process. Luke pulled back quickly, "Mara we can't! Your injuries!" Mara pulled him close again, "My injuries do not extend to every aspect of my body. I want you Luke, I want you so badly." Luke could feel the fire of their passion begin to grow. He took a deep breath trying to steady his growing fervor and said, "I don't want to hurt you."

Mara kissed his neck and said, "The only way you could hurt me is if you don't touch me now." Luke groaned as Mara's movements against his own body grew more determined and insistent. Luke whispered as a last ditch effort, "Mara, what if I'm not gentle enough! What if I hurt the baby?" Mara silenced him and moved lithely on top of him bringing any and all protesting to an abrupt close.

* * *

As he had done so many times before, Luke watched Mara sleep. Curled up on his shoulder, her scarlet hair thrown on the pillow behind her. He wondered, could he ever forgive himself for allowing her to be hurt? Could he ever look at her and not see the massive injuries she faced because of him? She was healing now, it was true. But some injuries would take a long time to heal. He wanted more than anything to get her away from the Imperial Palace. He knew that being here was a cruel reminder of what was done to her, not just in the past few months but for all of her life.

Luke knew that he couldn't leave yet, not while his father was still unconscious. But for her, more than anything he just wanted her to be safe and happy. He knew that it was impossible here. Even now, he could feel her pain through the force. He winced at the memory of her fear, and agony.

Her lovely face registered his feelings despite her sleep, in a small scowl. He couldn't stop his mind, he had failed her. All he had wanted to do was protect her and he had failed so dismally it almost killed them all.

He heard her sigh, "Luke - that's it!" She sat up and started yelling, "You _saved _me! Saved us! All of us! I would have died in the throne room at Palpatine's hand if you hadn't of intervened."

Luke nodded, refusing to meet her eyes "I know, but think of what I cost you. You would have never been in danger if I had just stayed away from you."

Mara grabbed Luke's face and forced him to look into her eyes. She saw the tortured look on his face, the guilt was written all over it and it made her sick. Tears sprang into her eyes, "Luke, don't do this. You're not to blame! Consider the alternative! Let's say that you had left me alone and refused to marry me. We wouldn't have one another and we wouldn't have our son. The Empire would still exist and I would still be its unwitting ruthless pawn. I'll take the trade. I'm strong Luke, I can stand a few months of pain - because I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life happy with you. I'll take the trade any day."

Luke ran his hands over her face and asked, "When did you become so wise?" Mara laughed and said kissing him quickly, "I had quite a bit of time on my hands. Besides, I'm going to be someones mother, I can't just go off half cocked anymore and react wildly. Is that all that you did when you were in that pod? Just torture yourself?"

Luke nodded, "I had to. Watching that, watching you be hurt. Watching the troopers beat you and then look at you like they wanted to...to"

Mara shuddered in memory and Luke continued, "That was the worst thing I could ever experience, if there was some sort of operation where they could sear those memories out of my mind I would gladly do it. I know I cannot compare to the physical torment. But seeing the woman and son I love more than anything in this world suffer that way. The only person I would wish that on, you've already dispatched of."

Mara took Luke into her arms comfortingly, true her pain had been easier to endure because it was physical. His injuries were all internal, and those can take a long time to heal. She should know! Mara was a simplest, she knew that Palpatine was evil. He did horrible things to her and the man she loved. But he's gone now and the very best revenge would be to never even think about him again.

She said soothingly, "You have to let all of this go Luke. I'm here, I'm safe. Our son is safe and healthy, and Palpatine can't hurt any of us anymore. He's gone forever. You've got to put this behind you Luke, no one blames you. Least of all me. Please love, I know you did everything in your power to get back to us. You put your life on the line to get Palpatine away from me in the throne room. You did everything you could and you know that."

Luke nodded, he did know that. But that fact didn't make it any easier to bear. However, he knew that Mara was right. He shouldn't be dwelling on the past now. Yes, grave injustices had been done to them both, but they were alive. Their struggles were over, he should be grateful that they were together.

He kissed her neck and said, "Come on let's go outside on the balcony. I'm certain we can still see all the festivities." Mara slipped on her robe stiffly and together they walked hand in hand towards the balcony, to their shock and disbelief thousands of people still clogged the streets and building tops they could feel the elation coming in waves throughout the crowd. Luke squeezed Mara's hand and told her through the force, 'This is all because of you, because of your strength.' Mara faced him growing impatient and said shortly, "No Luke, this is because of _us. _Because of _our _strength. I could not have done any of it without you."

Luke nodded and looked away unconvinced but she insisted, "You _have _to let this go Luke! I can't have you feeling all this misplaced guilt, I just can't have it because eventually it will drive a wedge between us and that is something I could never endure."

Luke looked down at his feet and confessed, "I'm sorry Mara. I consider it my job to protect you and I failed so dismally, and you had to suffer so needlessly because I was too weak to defend you."

Mara flared, "I don't need you to protect me Luke! I can protect myself! I will not tell you again that I don't blame you for any of this! I swear if you make me say it again I am going to have to beat you profusely!"

Luke raised his eyebrows in shock, "Is this a mood swing? Should I be afraid for my life?" Mara yelled, "Yes! Can't you understand that I need you more than ever? I can't have your mind so distracted by things that happened in the past, not when I need you so much in the present. Please Luke, I need you here now with me."

He swallowed, hard. He knew that she was right, it was an instant reflex to beat himself up first in the things that went wrong around him. But Mara was being completely truthful and open with him now, and she was right he could feel it, she needed him now and he couldn't get stuck behind his insecurities. She deserved so much better than that...suddenly a new idea dawned on him, and the happiness that stemmed from it threaded its way through the impenetrable guilt. Mara smiled when she felt it break apart inside him.

Luke eased his shields up carefully, Mara frowned as she felt it and looked at him sharply. Luke leaned forward and kissed her, "I have a surprise for you. I have to go talk to Leia."

Before Mara could question him he was dressing quickly and literally fleeing their apartments, hoping that she wouldn't see what he had planned for her in his mind. First he needed Leia's imput.

* * *

He reached out to her, 'Leia? Where are you, I need your help with something right away.' Leia answered quickly, 'I'm in mother and father's room. I didn't want to disturb you in case you were resting, which you should be. But it looks like father is waking up.' Luke sped up his pace, joy rushing through him. 'I'm on my way!'

Anakin stirred in his bed, Padme insisted to the medical droid that he would recuperate far faster here than in the med ward.

As Luke looked down at his father he reached out to Mara, 'My father is waking up.'

Mara responded, 'Oh Luke, that's wonderful. Take your time my love.' Luke almost insisted that she come too, but the last thing in the world he wanted to do was bother her if she was finally resting.

Padme clutched her husband's hand to her chest and asked softly her voice warm, "Ani? Ani? Can you hear me? Open your eyes Ani, I'm here. Luke and Leia are here.'

Anakin's eyes fluttered open, Padme smiled and said, "Oh Anakin." he stared at her and then squinted and asked, "Are you an angel?" Padme laughed despite her tears, "Oh Ani, I've been so worried." Anakin looked at his children, then back to his wife kissing her hand and said, "Thank the force all of you are safe. But where is Mara?"

Luke answered, "She's resting father, she told us what you did for her. Thank you for that." Anakin nodded and said, "I was very wrong about her son, I am sorry that I doubted you. It was the least I could do."

Luke replied, "It's all right father. Just get well. Rest." Anakin argued, "Rest! I've been resting for days on end now. Padme love, will you ask one of these droids to get me something to drink? Then I want to hear what has happened to my son."

Anakin sat quietly sipping his hot caf as Luke told the story of being stuck in the pod and then his ultimate rescue by Talon Karrde and his crew. He finally spoke after Luke was finished, "Quite a magnificent turn of events. The jedi survived, our family survived and Palpatine is gone. Karrde is to be commended for his assistance. And the aerial battle?"

Leia stepped forward and replied, "We lost a few ships father but nothing to cripple the fleet. Our attack caught the Imperial fighters completely off guard, winning the battle was almost easy."

Anakin nodded and asked, "And the millennium falcon?" she blushed prettily and said, "A few scrapes, nothing serious."

Anakin pressed, "And its Captain?"

Leia's face grew redder, "A few scrapes, nothing serious."

Anakin laughed, "I see. Well Padme, this is what we dreamed of. All of us together."

Padme squeezed his hand tightly, tears brimming her eyes. Anakin addressed his children, "But for now, do you mind if your beautiful mother and I spent some time together?"

Luke answered sincerely, "Of course. I'm glad to see you're well Father. Take your time."

Anakin raised an eyebrow and sent Padme a heated look, "I _intend_ to."

Leia's face was a look of horror and she pivoted herself and Luke to the door quickly.

She asked when they got outside the door, "What did you need my help for?" Luke replied his happiness glowing, "Something wonderful for Mara."

* * *

Later the next afternoon Luke still hadn't returned, Mara wasn't upset she figured that he was spending time with his father, and she supported that. After all, Anakin had nearly given their lives for them both. And he had been at the palace and risked everything in an attempt to rescue her. She heard L'wren tap lightly on the door, Mara answered, "Come in L'wren of course."

L'wren came in with a large black box in her arms. Mara rose and asked, 'What is this?" L'wren shrugged and said, "I don't know, it just came for you." Mara furrowed her brow and opened the box and gasped, it was a beautiful gown of soft green shimmersilk that matched Mara's eyes perfectly. It shimmered iridescent in the glow of her bedroom. She lifted it gently from the box, it was long and flowing. It was cut quite low in the back, and swept demurely over the front with the glistening material.

A small note fell from the folds of the gossamer gown and Mara picked it up, smiling as she read,

" My love, please wear this gown and meet me in the gardens at twilight. Yours, Luke."

She eyed L'wren suspiciously, "Did you have anything to do with this?" the handmaiden feigned shock and replied, "Me? Certainly not mistress, I'm only a handmaiden after all."

Mara nodded unconvinced, 'Right...will you help me get ready?" L'wren bowed her head, "Of course."

Per usual L'wren masterfully crafted Mara's hair. Gently maneuvering it into a loose wavy braid down her back and wove a jeweled hair vine throughout. She let a few strands fall down to frame Mara's face and grace her exposed shoulders.

The dress hugged Mara's hips and moved like liquid, it did leave a bit of room in the from for her small burgeoning belly. She knew that Luke had chosen the colors to match her eyes, and she looked in the mirror. L'wren truly was an artist, she had somehow managed to cover all of Mara's bruises and injuries. To which Mara was extremely thankful. She didn't want to ruin their night with visual reminders of what they had been through.

She was lost in thought for several long moments and heard L'wren thanking someone profusely out in the main room. Mara walked out and gasped. Men were bringing in bouquets of ivory star mist lilies. Dozens of them! The smell was intoxicating, Mara shook her head and said to L'wren after the men had left. "This must have cost him a fortune. Star mist lilies..."

L'wren nodded and said, "Yes, they're not even native to this planet! Each one has a card mistress."

Mara plucked a card from the nearest bouquet, it was Luke's handwriting, and it read, "Because no one can make me laugh like you can." She smiled and grabbed another, "Because I will never know anyone more courageous." and another, "Because you are so beautiful." "Because I know that you will be an amazing mother."

"Because you're a phenomenal mother."

"Because of your wonderful fiery spirit."

"Because my soul matches perfectly with yours."

"Because you never give up hope."

"Because you make me so happy."

"Because you have the most beautiful eyes."

"I never tire of simply staring at you."

Mara was astounded, they just went on and on, she held them against her thundering heart as she collected them. Force, she just wanted to see Luke so badly. L'wren fussed over Mara's appearance until she walked out of the door, sliding a star mist lily deftly behind her ear.

* * *

Mara was nearly floating down the hallway when a voice stopped her, "Mara?" she turned - Anakin Skywalker was leaned up cooly against a door jamb, she smiled at him and responded, "Master Skywalker, I'm glad to see you are well." Anakin replied, "Thank you Mara. You look lovely. Do you have something planned with Luke tonight?" Mara nodded, her happiness nearly palpable through the force. Anakin responded, "That's wonderful. I won't keep you long I just wanted to tell you that I am deeply sorry for my past judgement of you, I was very wrong and I hope that you can forgive me. I know that I owe my life and the life of my son to you. Luke is a very lucky man."

Mara disagreed, "I am the lucky one master Skywalker. I appreciate the apology and as for forgiveness, you certainly have it." Anakin nodded at her, "Thank you Mara, we'll talk more soon. Enjoy your dinner." Mara thanked him and moved again down the hallway.

The soft garden lights twinkled, Mara walked into the deepest heart of the garden where she could sense Luke. There sat a table with two place settings amongst the trees and exotic flowers. Nestled against a large pond with its own waterfall pouring into the cool blue water. Luke knew that this was Mara's favorite place in all of Coruscant. A music box played what Mara recognized as the song they had danced to for their engagement ball.

On the table was yet another arrangement of ivory star mist lilies and a multitude of glowing candles. Over one plate was an enveloped with Mara's name on in.

She picked it up and opened it, she looked around for Luke. Although she knew him to be near she couldn't see him, cloaking himself in the force no doubt she thought.

The letter inside read,

My Love, I've now told you all

of the reasons why I love you, there

are those I wrote and billions more. I realized

that I loved you in a bright and violent

moment, but it had been inside of me

all along. You merely ignited it and now

I cannot live without it, or you. There

never could have been anyone else for

me. I love you so completely.

Yours Forever,

Luke

Mara felt him approach her from behind, his light radiating over and warming her. He kissed her shoulder and she turned and kissed him full on the mouth savoring the passionate moment with him. She broke the kiss and said still aghast at how wonderful it all was, "Oh Luke, this is all so perfect." Luke smiled at her, his own nervous energy pouring off of him and he responded, "Almost."

He moved away from her embrace and dropped to one knee. Mara gasped at the gesture.

He beamed and pulled a small silver box from his pocket and opened it. Inside nestled in black felt was a sparkling green adegan crystal set in beautiful intricately woven silver.

He spoke softly, "Mara, I'm not a worldly man and I know that I could never deserve you." Mara wanted to interject and tell him otherwise but knew that this was one time she should just shut her mouth and listen. He continued, "You're so much better than me, you're smarter, stronger a million times more courageous and certainly better looking. Despite all of that, I'm asking you to be with me for the rest of our lives. Flawed as we are, we make one another better. You mean more to me than anything in the galaxy, and I will spend every moment of my life loving you and making you as happy as you have made me. Mara, will you marry me?"

Tears sprang to her eyes (damn hormones!) and she nearly choked on the sobs in her throat. She nodded breaking into a happy laugh, "Yes Luke, yes I'll marry you."

Luke sprung to his feet and swept her into his arms. The joy bursting out of them both. He moved the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly, and she smiled at the sparkling piece of new jewelry. Luke kissed her hand and said, "I could never find anything to do you justice. But this particular stone is one of a kind and force influenced I was assured, just like you."

Mara blushed at the compliment and asked, "When should we do this?" He kissed her neck, maneuvering her more deeply into embrace and replied, "As soon as possible." he looked down at her small stomach mound and joked, "Lest people think ill of us."

Mara laughed at his line of thinking and jested, "Oh yes, it's definitely time you made an honest woman out of me Skywalker. I wouldn't want people to talk."

Luke laughed and pulled her into a kiss again asking, "Mara Jade, what makes you think people aren't talking already?" She looked at him questioningly, he cleared his throat and motioned to the tower overlooking the gardens.

She squinted and was able to make out the forms of Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Leia, Han Solo, Chewbacca, L'wren and Obi Wan Kenobi all crowded around the window staring down at the couple.

Mara laughed and waved, making them all jump and scurry about quickly pretending they were doing something else besides gaping down at them.

Luke laughed at them and said sarcastically, "Subtle..." as he sat at the table. Mara sat opposite of him and asked, "Oh well, what do you expect. Several of those are Skywalkers. They are the very opposite of subtle, doing things big is a requisite." Luke held her hand and said, "And that's why you fit in. You'll be a Skywalker soon."

Mara smiled brightly at the idea and looked at the people standing in the tower again, and thought, she _did _fit in, she fit in with her family. Dysfunctional as it may be, different as they all were, they were hers. They were her family, _finally_.


	26. Chapter 26

Luke, Mara, Anakin, Padme, Obi Wan and L'wren all boarded Padme's Naboo star skiff. Han insisted on taking his own ship of course co-piloted by Chewbacca and Leia had argued to much to Anakin's chagrin to go with them on the Millennium Falcon.

Mara sat alone in the small cabin she and Luke shared aboard the star skiff and stared blankly out of the transparisteel window at the stars that shot by. She shook her head slowly, this was amazing. If she could have gone back in time and told herself six months ago that she would be marrying Luke Skywalker, and having his son she would have never... well to be honest she probably would have vaped her future self.

To think, she and Luke Skywalker were getting married, she was going to be Luke Skywalker's wife. Did she deserve that title? Did she honestly deserve a man like Luke? After everything she had done, Mara could forgive herself eventually knowing that she'd had very little control of what she had been made to do. But did she really deserve all of this? The family? Luke?

The door opened and Luke poked his head in, "Yes, you do!." Mara laughed as she remembered the strength of their bond and Luke added, "If I didn't have to help my father at the controls right now, I would show you just how _much _you do." He kissed her on the top of her head and asked, "You're okay? No, uh wet feet as you would say?" Mara rolled her eyes laughing and said, "I didn't know okay! Yes, I'm fine no wet feet, they're totally dry. And just to remind you that's not my fault. You don't hear very many expressions in the Imperial Palace."

Luke smiled and asked, "What about all the assignments you went on?" Mara sighed, "Those weren't exactly social trips, and very rarely if ever did I speak to anyone. They were merely objectives to be completed. I was pretty much emotionless until you came along.: Luke smiled and Mara continued, "Even though in the beginning they weren't very good emotions. Not until the ball anyway." Luke remembered that night and said, "Did I tell you how utterly breathtaking you were that night?" Mara smiled and shook her head, "Must have slipped your mind." Luke feigned shock, "Oh no, we cannot have that! The ball changed everything for us. Can I ask if it's still worth it?" Mara smiled and looked lovingly at him replying, "Always."

Luke dropped a quick kiss to the top of her head, "Glad to hear it. I love you." She smiled at him and said, "I love you too, I think I'm just gonna try to get some sleep. Our son seems to require it from me." Luke nodded obviously pleased, "That sounds like a good plan. I wonder what he'll be like." he squatted before her and laid his strong hands gently against her abdomen. Mara laughed, "Hopefully nothing like me!" Luke protested, "I don't know, I wouldn't mind a feisty, intelligent, handsome red haired son."

Mara retorted, "Ha! What about a sullen angry indignant stubborn teenager?" Luke replied, "They're _all _like that." Mara moved into his arms, "I'm sure he'll be exceptional especially in the force. Just like his father." Luke kissed her softly, "Just like his mother too."

Mara smiled softly and laid down on their cot. Luke kissed her gently, "Rest easily my love." And he slipped out of the room and helped his father prepare for the jump to light speed. She lay on her side with her hand resting lazily against her ever so slightly swollen abdomen. She reached out to the small life form which greeted her happily and informed her of his own happiness. She smiled and feel asleep soundly.

* * *

Han fidgeted uncomfortably in the captain's chair of the millennium falcon. Chewbacca finally asked after Leia too went to get some rest, "What is wrong with you? You keep hopping around like a corellian jumping bean."

Han looked over to his best friend and first mate, "Yeah, I don't know. It just seems like this thing with me and Leia...that it's the real thing." Chewie barked out a small laugh and said, "It seems that way to me too." Han sighed, "But that's the problem you see? Who am I? A no good smuggler, not fit to shine her boots." Chewbacca protested, "You're more than you realize! You saved my life, you deflected from the Empire to save me." Han agreed, 'Yeah, and went right into illegal smuggling for no good outer rim scum. She's a princess, well she was raised as one anyway. Then she was and imperial senator, then rebel command intelligence. How can I even begin to measure up to what she deserves?"

Chewie shook his head at his insecure friend and said, "Can you see her with one of those kind? Do you think she'd be happy married to some political high hat?" Han fidgeted more as he accepted Chewie's argument, "No I guess not, she's got too much fire for any of those nerfs." Chewbacca added, "Exactly. Plus you will know that every moment of every day that you maybe _don't _deserve her, and so you will. Because you will never take how special she is for granted." Han nodded, moved by Chewbacca's kind words and said, "I love her, I can't see my life without her in it." Chewie nodded and said, "Right, then you know what you need to do." Han smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I do." Chewbacca barked out a laugh and said, "That won't be the hardest part though." Han shook his head not understanding and Chewbacca replied, "You know that you're going to have to ask her father's permission first." Han protested, "Wait just a minute! What! Her dad hates my guts!" Chewie nodded and said clearly amused, "You're going to have to win him over before you can even _think _about asking her."

Han rolled his eyes, this is why he was such a simple man. He hated all the customs and pomp and circumstance - but - he reminded himself. She was worth every bit of posturing he was going to have to do to even try to get her father's approval to marry his only daughter.

* * *

They arrived on Naboo several days later. Their ships landed in the bustling capital city of Theed, where they were met with enormous cheering crowds and Queen Kylantha herself. Who greeted them like royalty as they came down the ships ramp together, "Heroes of the galaxy." she said regally, and the crowds grew louder with their exultation. She continued, "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Naboo. We would invite you to be our guests of honor and ride in a parade specially planned to honor your victory which has freed us all from decades of tyranny."

Padme spoke for the group her own excitement at being home evident. "We would be delighted your majesty."

Queen Kylantha gestured to the three opulent speeders behind her driven by uniformed guards. Luke send Anakin a desperate look, he didn't like crowds very much having grown up in seclusion. To him, they meant a fair bit of danger. All it took was one imperial sympathizer who had a long scope blaster and was a decent shot.

He mentally begged his father to decline the grand offer, if only for security reasons but knew that it was hopeless once he saw the look on his mother's face. In a moment he knew that this meant the world to her, to be with her family on her home and to be free of the hiding she had committed herself to so completely twenty years previously. Being celebrated down the same streets she had previously been mourned. Luke acquiesced telling himself that these people wouldn't be here celebrating if they'd had any sympathy for the destruction of the Empire, and the Naboo themselves were a peaceful intelligent people.

Luke and Mara were moved into the back of first speeder, with Anakin, Padme and Obi Wan following them in the second and Leia, Han, L'wren and Chewbacca in the third. Luke sighed and said, "Sorry, it looks like we're stuck here for the day." Mara smiled and said, "It's not so bad. They just want to show their gratitude I think it's very kind of them." Luke nodded putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him, "I agree, and I'm grateful. But I wanted you all to myself at Varykino."

Mara kissed him lightly and said, "Soon sweetheart, lets just enjoy this time. Heroes of the galaxy and all." Luke smiled and said, "Right, that's a little over the top." Mara smiled and said, "It's all a little over the top. But these people are free now and they see us as the people who freed them." Luke kissed her forehead and he told her through the force, 'you freed them Mara.' she shook her head at him, 'couldn't have done it without you. Guess we're heroes of the galaxy after all.' Luke chuckled, the speeder continued to move slowly down the congested streets of Theed.

The roars for them were deafening and Mara was beginning to get a true feel of just how unhappy people truly were under Palpatine's rule. After the fight with Palpatine, she'd felt no better than any common murderer, a justified murderer but one all the same. But now seeing these people and their faces, their relief and gratitude pouring out in heavy waves she felt for the first time like maybe she did deserve this. Luke squeezed her closer in comprehension, they waved from the speeder and she reached out to him, 'this is so surreal,' he replied, 'I know, but it's nice to feel how elated they all are.' Mara agreed, 'Yes, we sure did an amazing thing.' Luke looked at her, the pride and love he felt for her threatening to overwhelm him and nodded saying aloud, "We really did."

* * *

Varykino was as beautiful as always and just as peaceful. Queen Kylantha had promised the family their solitude for the remainder of their stay on Naboo. The night before the wedding ceremony was to take place Leia had somehow managed to get Luke and Mara to sleep in separate rooms.

Padme, L'wren, Mara and Leia all sat in Mara's bedchamber while L'wren and Padme plaited Mara's long thick hair. Padme laughed suddenly, everyone in the room looked to her and she said clearing her throat, "Sorry, I was just thinking about the night before my own wedding."

Mara asked, "What happened?" Padme smiled, remembering the time fondly and said, "I'd never seen Anakin more nervous in my life. In fact I've never seen anyone more nervous. He was absolutely beside himself with worry that I would come to my senses and make off in the night. He _paid _every single person with a boat, skiff, or raft anywhere near Varykino to hide their watercrafts so I wouldn't escape!"

The four women laughed loudly at the idea of the calm patriarch behaving so foolishly. L'wren said, "Yes, men can be foolhardy - especially before they're to be married. When I married my husband, he got so drunk the night before to bolster his nerves that he nearly passed out at the altar! He was literally green! People thought he must have been _miserable _to be getting married."

They all roared in laughter again.

* * *

Luke looked at the hallway again to the source of the laughter - it had been going on for some time now. Himself, Anakin, Obi Wan, Chewbacca and Han were all situated around the large dining room table playing sabaac. He looked to the other men and asked nervously, "What do you think they're talking about?" Anakin smiled, and looked more intently at his cards. The laughter came again even louder than before. This time Han looked as well and said, "I don't know but that just can't be good." Obi Wan grinned and Chewbacca barked a laughed saying, "I'm glad Malla isn't here with them." Luke shot up as the laughter rang out again loudly, "I don't like this!"

Han added, "I mean they _must _be talking about you kid. After all it's your wedding tomorrow, and that's your fiancé, your mother, sister and your lady's maid in there. They all know you so it must be about you. They're all in there telling embarrassing humiliating stories about Luke, it's as simple as that."

Luke frowned, not liking that idea at all and clicked his tongue looking at Han challenging, "So...Han old buddy. Speaking of getting married. Do you have any plans to marry my sister?"

The air was immediately thick. If he could have kicked Luke hard in the shin under the table discreetly he would have. If it wasn't the kids wedding day tomorrow, he would have hauled off and hit him in the face. Anakin looked up from the cards his face suddenly serious.

Han stammered, "Marriage, yeah...Well..., uh there's yeah... just a few things that I need to wrap up before I get to that."

Anakin asked cooly, "What kind of things?"

Han nodded nervously, "Oh right...yeah... well you know. Manly sort of type masculine things... just things to take care of...man stuff." Obi Wan rolled his eyes and Han continued to stutter digging himself a deep hole, "You know, there's just stuff that you have to do before you...uh marry someone...to make sure everything's all good before you do."

Anakin's eyes grew wide with misinterpretation. Luke looked down and shook his head. Obi Wan covered his eyes with his hand, and Chewbacca let out a heavy sigh. Anakin growled menacingly slowly rising from his seat, "You surely don't mean what I think you do...if I thought for a minute that you did...testing my daughter to see if...to see if..._IT _is good!"

Han blanched, then went as scarlet as Mara's hair and he rose as well, "No! No! That's not what I meant! Of course not! She and I have already...well anyway, what I meant was there are customs and traditions that are important to her - and me I guess . I just, well I'm just supposed to..." he looked to Chewbacca who nodded encouragingly and finally said, "I need to ask your permission first. So I guess I'm asking now, I know I don't deserve her. I know that I never could. She's like no one else in the entire universe. I'm not a jedi or rebellion intelligence of some poo doo eating politician. But I love her. Master Skywalker, can I marry your daughter?"

Anakin sat back down hard in his seat he had expected this day to come, but so soon?. Obi Wan looked at him and eyed him as though to say, 'you can't really say no after all that.' Anakin shifted, narrowing his eyes at the fidgeting man and asked, "How will you take care of her. You're a smuggler." Han nodded, "I've given all that up. I gave all that up when I joined the rebellion. I've saved up quite a good amount of credits. I can take care of her."

Anakin nodded, rubbing his chin in thought and said, "Let me think on this. Leia is my only daughter. Man to man, you and I need to have a long discussion before I can say yes to this." Han felt sick to his stomach, nerves eating away at him. He merely nodded and Anakin gestured to one of the far balconies and rose. Han moved swiftly to follow him. Luke rose both eyebrows and looked back at his cards smiling. Chewbacca chortled a bit of laughter and Obi Wan shook his head grinning.

* * *

Mara wiped her eyes, she'd begun to cry from laughing so hard. She said as the laughter died, "I wish that I had funny stories of Luke." Padme replied, "Oh you will. Men tend to make fools of themselves rather often. Especially in regards to the woman they love."

Leia smiled softly into her lap, and wondered when they all would have this moment for her. The night before her wedding, to Han. L'wren looked at Leia and said, "I have no doubt that he'll ask you Miss Skywalker." Leia blushed furiously, "Oh I don't know he's given very little indication..."

Padme interrupted, "He loves you a great deal sweetheart, and he's been completely devoted to you for years. I think he may surprise you." Leia shook her head, "I don't want to think that he will, only to realize that he may never. Han isn't a great believer in conventionalism, he likes to do things his own way and that's it. If its not in his mind to marry, he won't."

Padme said, "I think you'll find that most men are traditional when it comes to marriage even a maverick like Han Solo."

The girls talked long into the night, as they retired. Padme noticed that Anakin and Han were on a secluded balcony talking to each other in urgent hushed tones. Padme wanted to move closer, but told herself that it was clearly something they wanted to keep to themselves for the time being. She went upstairs to the bedroom that she and Anakin shared.

* * *

As the warm Naboo sun rose in the clear dusky sky, it streaked phosohorus pinks and purples across the horizon and poured light into Varykino like a beacon to signal the beauty of the day.

As usual Padme and Anakin rose with the sun. Padme mused as Anakin poured caf for both of them, "You and Han were certainly up late last night." Anakin nodded, handing a mug to her, "He and I had important things to discuss." Padme's eyes sparkled with recognition and she replied, "Ah, I see. And?" Anakin sipped his drink and said, "Well, I know that he loves her. He wasn't truly able to convince me that he can support her and care for her. I was under the impression that he was a complete disgrace, but I just keep coming back to the fact that he loves her, very much. And she loves him. What more could I want for my child? She will be loved, and I am certain that he will work very hard to make her happy, but she will be happy just by being with him."

Padme kissed Anakin's lips softly and whispered, "You're a good man, and a great father." Anakin brushed her thick curls back from her shoulder and said, "I cannot believe that our son is getting married today." Padme sighed, "I know, I can hardly grasp it myself. It seems just recently I was in Polis Massa giving birth to them. And then...they were gone. You know I was able to see them but very infrquently. I remember watching under a miserable heavy clock, Luke playing in the warm sand on Tattooine. He was very young, and the sand burned his feet. Beru swept him up in her arms and carried him inside comforting him as she went. I almost hated her in that moment. He was my son, and I was unable to go to him."

Anakin's heart clenched in sympathy and he hugged her tightly and said, "I'm so sorry my love. I'm sorry that I was not strong enough to kill the Emperor and reunite us with our children." Padme nuzzled into his strong arms and buried her face into his chest.

Obi Wan came into the main room having overheard the exchange between them and said, "I wish I had known, I could have helped." Anakin turned to his former master and said, "Obi Wan, you wouldn't have never allowed me to follow through on my plan." Obi Wan replied staunchly, "Of course not, there must have been another way." Anakin sighed heavily, "Nothing I was able to think of at the time. I hadn't planned to enslave myself for so long. But in that time I saved those that I could, protected who I could, and my family. Owen and Beru...I didn't know about them until it was too late. I knew that you had Luke with you, so at least I knew he was safe."

Padme took his hand tenderly in his own, "What you did, you did for all of us. We would have most certainly been killed had we all been together. You saved us, all of us...the whole galaxy." Anakin nodded and turned to stare at the sunrise, "But Alderaan?"

Obi Wan hung his head in reverance, and Padme's eyes watered remembering the loss of her dear friend Bail Organa and said, "Anakin, it was a terrible tragedy - but it was Tarkin's fault not yours. You couldn't have prevented it." Anakin sighed, "I would have given anything to prevent my daughter from witnessing such a hateful act, and feeling the pain that it caused. I would gladly have died to keep it from her."

Obi Wan stepped forward and said, "And we all know that my friend. Including Leia. But as Yoda would say 'change the past we cannot."

Anakin smiled at the oddly structured language. Padme sighed softly, the light encompassing them, "Today is a happy day. We didn't have enough time with our children when they were young, but we are with them now. Our son marries today, and soon we'll have our first grandchild. All the ones we love are safe and happy."

Anakin couldn't fault her logic, they were both right. Darth Vader and the past may still haunt him, and he may wonder if he could have done things differently to spare lives, or spare people, most of all spare his wife and children pain or heartache,

But today was not for living in the past, today his son was getting married to a woman Anakin was rapidly growing to love as a daughter. It was time to let the mistrust and shadows of the past fall away and embrace the promise of a new day, and a new future. He looked over to the blazing sunrise, and decided to embrace it.

* * *

Luke woke up not long thereafter, his stomach already buzzing with nerves. What if Mara changed her mind! What if she'd come to her senses that a complete goddess like her could never be happy with a simple farmboy like him?

Anxiety and fear poured off of him in waves, which prompted a small knock on the door.

Luke opened the door groggily, only in his underwear. Anakin laughed at his appearance and asked, "Rough night?"

Luke nodded, "Come in Dad." he shut the door behind his father and flopped back down on the bed, "I just had awful nightmares. Mara realizing that she didn't love me and couldn't possibly marry me. That I was too provincial for someone like her, and couldn't offer her what other men could." Anakin smiled sitting on bed by his son and asked, "But not visions right?" Luke replied, "No, just plain old bad dreams."

Anakin nodded, "Well then, I can tell you unequivocally that what you're feeling is completely normal. I felt it, and did some rather rash things because of my own fear. But I was a fool for having those insecurities, and so are you. Deep in your heart you know that Mara loves you deeply."

Luke sat up, smiling warmly at the thought of his Mara, "I know. I love her just as deeply, she's just so amazing, I don't know how I ever got so lucky. I can't even fathom the idea of making her happy just by being with me." Anakin replied, "But you do, otherwise she wouldn't love you as much as she does. Marriage isn't easy son, but having a deep bond of love with one another helps. During the arguments, and the bad times it's that love that will sustain you, and remind you that it is all worth it."

Luke was touched by his father's words and could only nod in reply. Anakin kissed Luke's head and ruffled his hair, "But it's time for you to get up, after all it's you're wedding day!"

* * *

Mara woke to insisting tones from L'wren, "Mistress! Mistress! Mara!" Mara blinked her eyes open, 'force she was just so tired' . L'wren hauled her up by her arm.

"Hey!" Mara yelled L'wren put her hands on her hips taking her most formidable stance and said, "Mara, you must get up so I can start your preparations." Mara narrowed her eyes at her handmaiden, "The ceremony isn't until sunset." L'wren gave a little huff of impatience, "I know! That's why I need you to get up now! I'll go and get your breakfast, but you have to promise me that you won't go back to sleep!"

Mara flopped back down in defiance and said, "Force L'wren! It's going to take you all day to get me ready for my simple wedding?" L'wren was already pulling her again, 'Yes! And you'll thank me for it to! But you're not going to thank me if I pour cold water on you to get you out of this bed!"

Mara sat up, "You must be joking!" L'wren moved to the door, "Oh just try me!" Mara laughed, "You're being ridiculous." L'wren smiled, "Yes, but you really do need to get up. You can relax for awhile, I'll get you something to eat. There are a few crackers on your bedside table in case you get nauseated."

Before L'wren could finish the sentence Mara was clutched with intense nausea and nibbled the crackers daintily to salve her raging stomach.

L'wren sighed, "I'll get you some juice, and maybe some -"

Mara put her hand up, "Don't mention food just now L'wren. Wait until it passes." L'wren vividly remembered the unpleasantness of morning sickness. She said comfortingly, "It will be over soon my dear. I'll return shortly, ring for me if you need me immediately."

Mara chewed the cracker staring out at the stunning scenery of the sparkling lake. Today was her wedding day. Today was the day she married, her love. Happiness surged through her, this day was a miracle. Somewhere deep inside her abdomen her son sent her a happy surge, glad that he could be there for this day too.


	27. Chapter 27

Mara ran her hand over the delicate handsewn lace. L'wren gently slapped her hand away and went back to primping Mara's long hair. Mara laughed and rolled her eyes. Padme and Leia walked in and Padme gasped, "Mara! You are so beautiful!"

Mara smiled, the dress was truly exceptional. It was strapless and swept into a sweetheart neckline, then gathered delicately underneath her chest into an empire waist to leave room for her burgeoning abdomen and the chiffon fell elegantly down her back in a train. L'wren had spent hours and hours sewing the intricate lace for the sheath over the top of the dress. Her long crimson hair was down and rippled into shining waves. L'wren had tirelessly tied star mist lilies into its thickness and fitted a long sheer veil to the back of Mara's hair which was simple and soft airy fabric edged with the same lace and fell the length of her gown.

Padme walked forward, "You're absolutely ethereal." Leia agreed, "Yes ethereal- I mean it's just so lovely. Truly Mara, you look exceptional." Mara smiled, "Thank you both. I cannot claim any credit however, that all belongs to L'wren."

Her handmaiden laughed, "Oh hush, the raw material all belongs to you my dear, I merely dressed it up." Mara laughed, and looked outside as the sun dipped lower into the sky, "Mmm," she said dreamily, "It's almost sunset." Padme smiled, "Almost. But first I have something that I would like to say to you. Leia, L'wren if you could please excuse us for a few moments." L'wren nodded in reverence and walked out followed by Leia who eyed her mother strangely.

Padme sat on a plush chaise lounge by the window and motioned for Mara to sit next to her. Mara sat and Padme began, "Today, you are marrying my son. My only son. I regret that I do not have a lifetime of memories with Luke, nor did I get to spend a fraction of time that I wished I could with him. He has grown into a fine man, a strong and good man. Mara, I want you to know that I will love you like a daughter, and no grandchild will be loved quite as much as mine. I wanted to you to know how completely grateful I am that you love my son, and you kept him safe and saved his life. For all of those things I would have welcomed you with no reservations. However, I love you already for all that you are, and all that you have done and all your demonstrations of love and devotion. I know that your past is full of hurt and uncertainty. But I want you to know that those days are over, you're a Skywalker now. Part of our family and one of my children."

Mara's eyes swam with tears. To not only have acceptance, but love as well threatened to overwhelm her completely. She was able to choke out, "I cannot express how you have touched me...there aren't words." Padme squeezed Mara's hand, "I know - and you never have to. Well..." Padme said wiping her own bleary eyes, 'I'll leave you now, it's almost time." Mara sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, I couldn't have gone too much longer without seeing Luke." Padme smiled warmly, thanking the force that Luke had found a woman who truly loved him completely and moved to the door and walked out.

* * *

The sun hit the lake again at sunset and sent a cascade of amber light over the balcony. It looked like a vivid bright explosion of light against the blue sky and left dramatic trails of pink and fuchsia in its wake.

The lake itself held a clear mirror reflection of the beautiful sky in its water, a perfect match to the celestial heavens above it.

The holy man mumbled a small prayer and Luke pulled on his black tunic nervously eyeing the opaque glass doors. Padme sat in a chair by her husband, and Leia next to her. Followed by Han, Chewbacca and Obi Wan. The balcony itself was nestled under a tree blooming with an abundance of white flowers. In addition, Leia had arranged fir several pots and vases to be filled Mara's signature star mist lilies, filling the air with their sweet aroma.

L'wren was fixing the last wrinkle in Mara's airy veil, the effect of the small breeze as the doors opened made her look truly enchanted.

She walked out onto the balcony and into the warm light, not only from the blaze of the dying sun but from Luke - whose bright shining force presence called to her effortlessly and she answered.

Luke gasped quietly, taken aback once more by how beautiful she truly was. How in the galaxy did this exquisite goddess come to fall in love with him? He felt a tiny flicker in his eyes warning him to not let emotion overcome him, but it was too late.

_Mara_, Mara Jade was marrying _him_. She was going to be his wife, and she was committing everything to him today. It was a miracle - one he would spend the rest of his life being grateful for.

As she moved gracefully toward him, their eyes spoke volumes but only to the other. He reached out for her hand and she took it effortlessly. Luke felt a jolt to his heart in that moment, remembering their first touch in the saber training room, unconscious as it was, the gesture had changed everything. As it did now.

Mara too was recalling that moment, she had hated and loved Luke Skywalker all in the same second. The hatred had melted quickly under his sunlit aura, and was replaced with the deepest and truest of loves.

The holy man began to speak, words of fidelity, faith and patience of kindness, generosity and love. He then said, "Luke and Mara have prepared their own vows for one another. Luke you may begin."

They found it only fitting to have their own vows, as an unconventional couple it seemed right that their vows should be as un-conforming as they were. They faced one another and took both hands, and the world all fell away - in that moment it was just the two of them and the sunset.

Luke said, emotion clear in his voice, "Mara, you have filled my life with meaning. Everything that is me, belonged to you long before this moment and will belong only to you until the end of time. I love you for everything that you are, for your heart and fire, for your passion and goodness. I knew from the moment it struck me that the love I feel for you is once in a lifetime. I'm alive today because of you. All of my life, I felt that there was something bigger in the universe for me, something more than a moisture farm. And I was right, because there was you. The greatest, most amazing and best adventure I will ever have will be the one I begin with you today."

Mara's sparkling green eyes swam with tears. She squeezed Luke's hands and said softly, "Luke, I never had anyone in my life until I fell in love with you. You filled my world with light and happiness. I never even knew that I was capable of feeling the kind of love I feel for you. Your love has changed me so completely, and I am no longer afraid. Your caring and compassion have changed my life and given me love and a family. My heart and soul are yours for all eternity, I thought that I had fallen for you in one bright shining moment, then I understood that I had loved you all along I just had never realized it. Because of you, I smile and I laugh. Because of you I stand here today - and I will stand by your side, hand in hand and we will go on together in spite of the storms and the strife. Our love will sustain us, our children will strengthen us our family will support us and we will have the other for all of time."

The holy man spoke again, "Have you the rings?" he asked Luke. Luke pulled them from his pocket never breaking the gaze with his breath taking love and handed his to her. Mara looked at the band which had inscribed on it as she had requested, "By your side always, Love Mara." she smiled and she moved it onto Luke's finger with a beaming smile meaning every word with all her heart.

Luke moved Mara's ring personalized with his own message, "Together we stand, today and forever - Love Luke" She smiled at the message and the ring slid effortlessly onto her finger, where it would remain she knew for the rest of her life.

The holy man spoke finally, "Luke and Mara have voiced their vows of love and commitment in front of you their family. Let it be proclaimed now that they are husband and wife, joined in this life, joined in the afterlife and joined in the force for all of time. Luke? You may kiss your wife."

The cool Naboo breeze picked up at that perfect moment, or perhaps it was Anakin using the force but the white blossoms fell like rain over the couple and their family bathing them in the soft petals. Luke and Mara's force signatures both exploded with joy and love as they moved forward and kissed passionately, losing themselves completely in all that was beautiful and right with their love, that is to say _everything_.

* * *

A/N - Ok, we still have a bit of wrapping up to do besides I am not anxious for this to end. This chapter was substantially shorter, but all good weddings are the short ones. Trust me. I hope this chapter is as magical as I tried to make it. As always, thank you for reading.


	28. Chapter 28

Han and Leia sat on a low landing, almost completely obscured from view by large sweeping trees. They could still see the twinkling lights of the balcony and the slow moving forms of Luke and Mara. Han smiled wryly in the low light and took Leia's hand asking, "Don't those two know what a wedding night is for?" Leia looked at the high balcony and smiled, "The indisputable proof that they _do_ is in Mara's stomach." Han chuckled, "True."

She stood, releasing his hand and walked to the edge of the water which lapped gently against the stone dock, he followed and pulled her tightly into his arms, she closed her eyes and sighed softly fitting her head neatly into his chest he pressed his cheek against her glossy hair and said quietly, "I wish it was our wedding night."

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled back quickly to look at him, 'Really? I mean...what I mean is..._really_?"Han laughed, "Hey, do you think a guy like me is gonna blow his chance with a woman like you? Come on."

Leia's tiny brows knitted together and she asked incredulously, "Is this you proposing?"

Han shrugged, nervousness breaking through his tough exterior, "I'm a simple man Leia, not a big romantic like your brother is. I suspect that you know that." Leia smiled and laughed a bit, Han continued, "I know that in a million billion light years that I could never deserve you. But I've talked to Anakin, and he's given me his blessing."

Leia blinked rapidly, completely astounded "You're _serious_ about this." Han nodded, "I am. I love you Leia. I never want to be without you by my side again. I don't have the kind of money that Luke has but I swear I'll get you the ring that you deserve, you'll never want for anything in your life and I promise that I'll be the best husband in the galaxy to you. Will you give me that shot?"

Leia could barely breathe, her heartbeat thundered in her ears, this was it! This was the moment she had longed for from the moment she realized what she felt for Han Solo vastly surpassed any infatuation she had felt before.

Could she be the wife he deserved.? She had never really thought of it that way. Could she make _him_ happy? Could she wake up every day next to him and still love to see his crooked smile?

Yes...she felt it. She _knew_ it with every fiber in her body. It had been there all along.

She smiled brightly, "Yes Han, I'll give you a shot." She flung herself into his arms and he lifted her off the ground, his anxious drumming heart finally slowing back to it's normal pace in time with hers.

* * *

Padme sat on the bed with Anakin brushing her long chestnut hair, and laughed asking her husband who lie in the bed reading behind her, "Anakin? Can you feel all this?" He smiled and put down the holopad, "Yes, they're really projecting." Padme replied, "It's so overwhelming, like a fog of just...bliss, from all of them!"

Anakin agreed, "Seems like Han found his courage. Good for him, I'm used to the feeling from Luke and Mara but it's nice to feel Leia's happiness too." Padme shook her head, "The force must be really looking out for us Anakin. I mean, think about how this all could have ended. Very easily we all could have been killed." Anakin nodded distractedly, "Very easily. We were lucky. For now."

Padme reclined and laid on Anakin's chest asking. "What's wrong?" Anakin sighed, "I don't know - I just keep thinking that there is no way that the Empire is going to slink off into the night easily. Sure Palpatine is gone, but his mantel still exists and as long as it does someone could take it up. I know we haven't seen the last of this."

Padme nodded silently. She knew he was right. It wasn't in the character of people in power to merely relinquish it without a struggle. She sighed and said, "Whatever it is we have to be ready." Anakin wrapped his arms tightly around his angel resolving, "Let's just worry about it tomorrow okay? Tonight, we'll just be grateful." She smiled at him and kissed him deeply and he reached out with the force to turn out the lights refusing to break their embrace for a moment.

* * *

They danced long into the night, far past when everyone else had gone to bed. Luke spun Mara gracefully to the soft romantic music. She felt so wonderful in his arms, it was the one place she felt at home and she relished in the feeling. He smiled and chuckled softly.

Mara pulled back from his shoulder where she had rested her head and asked, "What's so funny?" he smiled and replied, "I was just thinking about the first time we met." Mara laughed, "And why is that funny? As I recall it wasn't a happy experience."

Luke agreed, "Hmm, but I never told you what I thought of you that first time did I?" Mara smiled, "No, you didn't." Luke moved to her cheek and said, "I saw that long firebrand hair, that skin tight jumpsuit and your breathtaking eyes and I was shocked that someone so beautiful spent their days with a decrepit, disgusting, pitted old geezer. You made it very difficult for me to think _anything_ beyond the jumpsuit."

Mara laughed and Luke asked, "What did you think of me?"

She sobered almost immediately, "Yeah...you _probably _don't want to know that." Luke chuckled, "That bad huh?" Mara laughed, "Hey! In my defense all I knew about you is that you were Vader's son, and I certainly wasn't overly fond of him." Luke laughed, and moved Mara gracefully against him again, recalling the day they met...

* * *

"And this..." the Emperor's rasping voice announced, "Is Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand." Luke's eyes clung to the scarlet haired scowling assassin. Her tight black jumpsuit clung provocatively to her womanly curves. Her ruby hair fell in bountiful waves almost to her waist, her eyes though narrowed in discernment were sparkling green. Luke was gripped with a sense of urgency - he had to know her, he had to talk to her and be around her. There had to be some way.

Mara was used to this reaction from men, she often used their lust for her to her utmost advantage. But this was something else entirely. It was as though this boy could see straight through her. He was force sensitive obviously, she could feel his presence clearly. She was reading his body signals, his respirations had increased, pupils dilated it was obvious that he wanted her.

She sighed quietly, and Luke lowered his gaze courteously, and remembered what he was here for. He pulled his shield firmly into place and shifted a hard glare back at Mara - still blatantly staring but eerily now, as though he were sizing her up.

She felt the challenge blast through her. She fumed, she should have known that any brat of Vader's would be a kriffing sith. 'Let him bring his best game to the table and see who comes out on top.' she sneered

Her eyes fell on the brown eyed young woman who stood on the other side of Vader. Mara nearly laughed at the faint force shield she felt coming from her. She wanted to say, "Trust me girl, if I _cared _about your secrets I could get to them." But she remained silent, a haughty grin slowly passing across her lips. 'Damn right.' she thought bolstering her own ego.

The Emperor picked up on her disdain and dismissed her quickly lest she say something to jeopardize his new servants. "You may go now Mara Jade." she bowed and sent a sharp look to the trio of Skywalkers and stalked toward the door confidently.

Luke's eyes followed the beautiful assassin out of the room. She felt his gaze and sent a scathing look his direction and he flinched. Luke knew that distraction, especially one that looked the way she did was a weakness and made a mental note to simply forget her.

She moved quickly outside of the door and found herself completely unnerved, she shook it off as best as she could, 'No way is this happening. _No way_.' was her only thought.

* * *

Luke laughed, "_No way_ huh?" Mara poked him in the ribs, "_Forget her_?"

Luke pulled her close, "Well, I'm glad we got over that foolishness."

Mara nodded moving easily against him, "Me too. Even though we almost died to do so. By the way do we _have _to say that Palpatine brought us together?"

Luke grimaced, "No I'd rather not. I'd say the force brought us together. It clearly was meant to be, and would have found a way no matter the circumstances. My life wouldn't have been right without you."

Mara smiled, agreeing by pressing her lips against Luke's neck then sobered and said "You know...it won't always be this perfect Luke."

"I know."

"Do you? Because sometimes we'll fight."

"Undoubtedly"

"I can be very stubborn."

"Very true, so can I."

"And I have a bad temper."

"Yes you do."

"There could be a lot more instability in the galaxy."

"I'm certain of it."

"Another threat just as bad as Palpatine could come up."

"It's possible."

"We're going to be parents soon, that puts a lot of pressure on us."

"Yes, that's inevitable."

"At some point we will drive each other so nuts, that I may want to kill you."

"You wouldn't be Mara Jade Skywalker if you didn't."

Mara snapped, "Luke! Aren't you scared at all about what could happen? We just overthrew the Empire, we got married, and we're having a baby! That should be enough to cause you some kind of apprehension!"

Luke stayed quiet for a moment, and merely felt her delicate form moving in sync with his. Recalling how they met, was just further proof that this day was a miracle. She was his wife. He could think it, but still not truly believe it.

There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, he knew that everything she had said was true but she had forgotten one indisputable fact.

"Of course I'm scared Mara. But you've left out one thing. Yes, I'm certain that all or most of those things will happen, but whatever we face - we face it together. We're stronger that way, yes our son will present us with challenges, but also he will bring us insurmountable joy. Threats will rise, and we will face them together. Yes, we will fight but it's only because we're strong people with strong ideas. But through all of that I will love you more than anything in the galaxy and I refuse to live a life with you in fear. Wondering what thing will come at us next, always trembling about what could come around the corner. My advice - _bring it on_. We'll face it together. I will cherish and live in the moment with you for the rest of my life. And I will never stop being grateful for every moment spent with you - whether we're fighting someone else or one another so don't be afraid."

Mara felt her strength bolstered by Luke's statement and leaned her head on his shoulder and said, "Ok, then I promise to not be _too_ awfully bad tempered if you promise to tell me when I am and then duck quickly if I can get my hands on anything to throw at you. And I promise to live in the moment with you, love you always and be grateful."

Luke moved back and took her face tenderly into his hands, and kissed her deeply sending through the force a resolved, 'me too'

_**THE END**_

* * *

Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed the story. I am already working on a sequel it will have a different title so keep your eyes peeled for it. See you soon! Love, Eradyne


End file.
